I Promise
by Something To Say
Summary: They had been best friends as kits, Rosekit and Brightkit. Brightkit has always shown the promise of becoming a fine leader, while Rosekit is always laughed at for being weak. One day the two friends make a promise, that if one were to become leader, they would name the other as their deputy. Unfortunately, life seems to happen in mysterious ways for both of them. Please review!
1. Prologue

Allegiances

 _DarkClan_

Leader: Ashstar - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rockfur - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Quailnose - small brown and white she-cat

Warriors:

Birchtail - light gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

Mudwhisker - dark brown mottled tabby tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfur - dusky brown tom with long back legs  
 **Apprentice: Shrewpaw**

Mothpelt - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Raintail - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Cedarpool - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Alderfern - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Aspenfur - light gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw - large brown tom with patches of white mixed in his fur

Shrewpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Owlpaw - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Splashfur - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Brightkit and Foxkit by Mudwhisker, nursing Rosekit

Brookstream - silver she-cat with green eyes; expecting Ashstar's kits

Kits:

Brightkit - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxkit - reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Rosekit - light silvery gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Antwhisker - very small black tom with a single white ear-tip

Briarstorm - brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes

 _LeafClan_

Leader: Jaystar - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice: Thornpaw**

Deputy: Kestreltalon - mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Squirrelwhisker - small dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Reedtail - golden brown tabby tom

Riverwind - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice: Firepaw**

Sootpelt - dark gray, almost black tom  
 **Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Lightningstrike - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Tinybird - small white she-cat  
 **Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Lilyfur - gray-dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Buzzardwind - large ginger and white tom

Cherrynose - ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Mousepaw - gray tom with white paws, muzzle and tail-tip

Ivypaw - lighter gray she-cat with amber eyes

Thornpaw - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Firepaw - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Poppyclaw - reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Icepool - silvery white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Hazelfoot - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Volefur - light brown tabby tom

 **Clan Territories:**

DarkClan is similar to ShadowClan, in a way. They live among the pine trees but prefer hunting during the day, and prey mostly on lizards, frogs, and small rodents. Their hunting grounds are widespread because they live further away from LeafClan, but at one point their boundaries do connect.

LeafClan is similar to ThunderClan and SkyClan. They hunt among the trees and are excellent at jumping from branch to branch like squirrels. They hunt a variety of birds and small rodents, and sometimes even fish in the creek during leafbare when prey is more scarce.

...

 **Prologue**

It had started out as a normal relationship between any kit. Brightkit was always the more popular in the nursery, while Rosekit was always shunned because of her mother's death. Splashfur was kind enough to take Rosekit in as a kit, but that was it. She treated her like any other random cat in the forest, and often found herself bullying poor Rosekit. But Brightkit was always there for her, sticking up for her.

She never thought much about the promise they had made one day. Brightkit was just playing with Foxkit, Owlkit, Shrewkit and Eaglekit when it happened. Rosekit's own father had tried to attack her. He blamed her for her mother's death, and left her mentally scarred. Brightkit had felt more pity for Rosekit than she would ever admit. After all no kit deserved to be treated that way.

So Brightkit took it upon herself to provide comfort for Rosekit. She never realized just how abusive Rosekit's father was until noticing the wounds on her face. Rosekit had tried covering them with dirt, as her father had instructed. But Brightkit wasn't blind enough to miss it.

"You need to see Quailnose about those wounds," she insisted as Rosekit tried hiding her face. Her eye now had an ugly claw mark over it. Brightkit wished there was a way to fix that, but unfortunately Rosekit would carry that scar for the rest of her life.

"I-I can't," Rosekit mewed, her voice quivering as she looked away. "Quailnose will just get angry with me for distracting her. She always does." Finally Rosekit looked down at the ground. Brightkit's face faltered when she saw that Rosekit was actually shaking.

"Then I'll go get the herbs myself," she meowed determinedly. Rosekit finally looked at Brightkit in surprise, but by the time she did, the other kit was already gone.

Brightkit trotted over to the medicine cat's den, determination and anger written all over her face. Camp was large considering how many cats were in the Clan. The warrior's den was closer to the nursery to provide the queen's better protection. And the apprentice's den was close to the elder's den for the same reason. The medicine cat's den was right next to Ashstar's den, making it seem very organized. In reality it wasn't.

She had watched the apprentices struggle with their daily chores because of the elder's constant complaints. They always seemed to think that they were the best. Brightkit had seen how exhausted they were by the end of the day.

With a shake of her head, Brightkit finally reached the medicine cat's den. Sure enough Quailnose was inside, sorting through a pile of bitter-tasting herbs. Brightkit took a deep breath before making her presence known. Quailnose had a nasty habit of turning cats down before she even turned to face them.

"What?" the medicine cat grumbled before she finally looked down at Brightkit. Her expression softened at the sight of the young kit, much to her relief. "Brightkit, I hope that nothing has happened," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"No, I'm okay," Brightkit reassured her. "But my brother ended up getting thorns stuck in his pelt, and he tried clawing them off." Brightkit swallowed as she tried to come up with a good explanation. She wasn't the best liar in the world. "Now he's bleeding, and mother wanted me to fetch some herbs for him."

Quailnose was almost instantly suspicious. Brightkit felt her fur bristling slightly as she wondered if Quailnose believed her.

"Very well," she sighed after giving it some thought. "What herbs do you think he will need?" Brightkit looked at Quailnose fearfully. She knew nothing about herbs or their uses. Quailnose only smirked in amusement before turning to her pile of leaves. "Don't worry, I am only joking," she purred. Brightkit let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Once Quailnose returned with her herbs she gave Brightkit instructions on how to apply them. "Chew them into a poultice and rub them into the wound, it will sting for a while, but the poultice will definitely help."

Brightkit nodded and accepted the herbs without hesitation. She was thankful Quailnose hadn't questioned her true motives. With all that was said and done, Brightkit returned to the nursery to find Rosekit still sitting there. She still kept her face hidden, but Rosekit's eyes widened at the sight of Brightkit.

"Splashfur saw my face," Rosekit whispered as Brightkit got closer. "She said now my name matches my personality... she wants Ashstar to change my name so that it fits my face."

Pity swelled within Brightkit, along with sheer rage towards her mother. How dare Splashfur make such a suggestion? Rosekit was no different from the rest of them! Brightkit pressed forward and chewed the herbs she had taken into a poultice. She nearly gagged at the bitter taste, but once she was finished she struggled to apply them to Rosekit's wounds. The silver kit flinched at every touch, so Brightkit had to be extra cautious.

"I won't let that happen," Brightkit reassured her. "And I know that Ashstar won't let it happen either. He's got a good heart." At least that was what Brightkit hoped. She wasn't sure how Ashstar would react to her mother's suggestion.

"A-Are you sure?" Rosekit asked.

"Of course," Brightkit promised. Then another idea crossed her mind, one that would forever change their fate. "Hey, Rosekit?" Rosekit looked at her curiously as she went on, "What if I were to become leader? Than you wouldn't have to worry about the Clan treating you the way they do."

For the first time in moons, Brightkit saw amusement gleam in Rosekit's not swollen eye.

"Well, maybe _I'll_ become leader and change the way things are," she meowed. "And if I were to become leader, you would be my deputy."

"And I'd do the same for you," Brightkit chimed in.

"Then it's settled," Rosekit murmured. "No matter what, one of us will be the deputy."

* * *

 **AN: So this is an idea that's been running through my head as of late. I couldn't resist typing it up just to see what fellow readers will think of it. The first few chapters might be short, just to warn you. But they will get longer as time moves on, that much I promise ;)**


	2. One: First Taste of Freedom

**Chapter One**

Morning sunlight filtered through the nursery, alerting Brightkit that it was dawn. Her eyes opened and she found herself curled up in the warm and welcoming nursery. Brightkit turned to see Rosekit curled up away from everyone else. Another wave of pity washed over her when she realized how cold Rosekit must be. After all she did not have the comfort of a mother who would always be there for her.

Brightkit could barely remember that tragic night. Rosekit was born only a couple of days after her. But her mother had died giving birth to her. Rosekit's father, Raintail, had blamed her for what had happened to her mother. Brightkit would never forgive him for the way he treated his own daughter. Now Rosekit was badly scarred on her face because of him. Cats laughed at her appearance and often made fun of her now because of that scar.

 _Rosekit did nothing to deserve that_ , she thought angrily. Raintail was just taking his frustration out on her. One day Brightkit would make him pay for what he did to her. For now though she was still just a kit. But that was all going to change soon.

"Good morning my lovelies." Splashfur's warm purr took away Brightkit's thoughts. She turned to look at her mother happily. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a badger," Foxkit said through a yawn. "Of course someone's snoring almost woke me up."

He threw a glare towards Rosekit's direction. She was still asleep. Brightkit only glared back at her brother and unsheathed her claws.

"It's not like she can help it," Brightkit snapped. "She's probably suffering from nightmares now."

Brightkit couldn't imagine just what it was like to walk in Rosekit's pawsteps. She was lucky to have a caring mother and father. Sure she fought with her brother sometimes. But even they got along too. Rosekit literally had no one.

She slowly got to her paws and stretched out while Foxkit immediately jumped out of his nest and bounded outside, nearly toppling Rosekit over in the process. Annoyance surged within Brightkit when she saw him do that. Then she held back a knowing smirk.

 _I'm going to put fire ants in his nest_ , she thought. _That'll show him just how 'strong' he really is_.

With that thought in mind, Brightkit padded out of the nursery soon after and started looking for the fire ants in question. Foxkit was in for a nasty shock. Brightkit was ready to start looking outside of camp when she felt her mother's prying eyes on her.

"You're not leaving the camp, not yet anyways," Splashfur warned her.

Brightkit scowled when she realized her mother would constantly be watching her. Then another thought crossed her mind, one more devious than the last. She trotted over to where Foxkit was. He had a tendency to annoy the elder's in the worst way possible. That was how she would get him.

"What is that ugly kit doing in here?" A screech stopped Brightkit in her tracks. She whirled around to see Brookstream shoving Rosekit out of the nursery. The queen was heavily pregnant, and Quailnose had predicted she would have at least three kits, if not four. "I don't want this poor excuse for a runt sleeping nearby, not when my kits are so close."

"I tried convincing Ashstar to change her name," Splashfur added with a glare thrown towards Rosekit. "But he said my idea was mousebrained, and hateful. I was only trying to do the Clan a favor." Brightkit resisted the urge to spit at her mother for that remark. Rosekit could hear them loud and clear. And seeing the hurt look in her one good eye made Brightkit want to claw the queens' ears off.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm not letting that monster sleep in here tonight," Brookstream spat.

...

Rosekit watched with anger and outage as the queens cast her out like some piece of fresh-kill. She was so much more than that, but they would never see it in her. Brightkit was the only friend she really had. But something told her that Brightkit's mother would discourage her from spending time with her.

She sighed and padded away, ears flattened and tail lowered. Her entire life had been spent hiding in the shame of her father. He had once tried to even kill her while the other queens weren't watching. It was only thanks to Brightkit that she was still alive. Now she was beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea. Maybe death would have been a better choice. No one wanted her around. Even the other warriors just ignored her or gasped in shock when they saw her face.

It had only been a few days since her father's attack. Yet Rosekit could still feel the stinging pain of his claws striking down on her. And he just laughed when he saw her wincing in pain. He'd said that her pain was his cure for the loss of her mother.

"Don't listen to what they say," Brightkit murmured. Rosekit whipped around to face her, than her expression softened slightly. "They're just being mousebrained, like Ashstar said."

"Ashstar?" Rosekit's ears pricked forward with interest. Her one ear had been shredded by Raintail when he clawed her face. Now she looked like something a badger had spit out after trying to eat her. She hated her father for what he did to her, but she would never say it out loud.

"Yeah. He stood up for you when Splashfur tried to have your name changed," Brightkit explained.

Hope flared within Rosekit for just a brief moment. But then it was washed away when she saw Alderfern approach them. The light brown she-cat had been spending more time with Foxkit, and Rosekit had a feeling she wanted to train the reddish tom.

"What an ugly little kit," Alderfern sneered. "I'm amazed that the Clan lets you stay with a scar like that." She tossed her muzzle into the air and flicked her tail across Rosekit's face. "I can't wait to see which cat mentors you. I'm sure no one is going to want to."

With that being said, she trotted towards Foxkit and said something else to him. Foxkit only burst out with laughter and threw a hateful look towards Rosekit. Her ears flattened once again in annoyance. Why couldn't they see that she was capable of so much more? She had already tried proving herself to them once, but that had ended in failure.

 _I'll never be worth anything at this point, not if Raintail keeps treating me this way_ , she thought bitterly. She sighed and looked towards the camp entrance. No one would miss her if she 'mysteriously' vanished. Maybe Brightkit would, but Rosekit had a feeling that Brightkit would forget her eventually.

She shook her head as she padded across the dusty clearing. Normally pine needles were always falling over them. Rosekit preferred having the soft needles under her paws. But for now she would endure the dry grass that now tickled her paws. Rosekit found herself drawling closer to the tunnel entrance that led further into the forest. There she had no protection from the Clan. She would be a sitting target for foxes or badgers.

 _Maybe it's better that way_ , she thought as she remembered how Raintail had wished she was dead instead of her mother. _Maybe he'll finally treat me better in StarClan_.

"Rosekit, where are you going?" Brightkit's questioning mew stopped her in her tracks. Rosekit whirled around in time to see Brightkit staring at her anxiously. With a sigh Rosekit shook her head and looked at her denmate calmly.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I just... I just want to go for a walk, nothing too life-threatening."

Brightkit blinked for a moment before pressing forward. Fear suddenly wormed it's way into Rosekit's belly. She was worried Brightkit would attack her like everyone else had. Instead Brightkit gently flicked her tail across Rosekit's one good ear.

"I'll go with you," she meowed reassuringly. "You can't tell me that this isn't just a walk."

Rosekit was ready to argue when she thought better of it. Once her mind was made up, it was difficult to convince Brightkit otherwise. Rosekit had already learned that the hard way. Instead she clamped her jaw shut and nodded towards the camp entrance.

"No one's watching now," she murmured. "Let's go before they notice."

Brightkit nodded and bounded after Rosekit. Excitement churned within her as they entered the forest for the first time. This truly was the best thing she could have asked for. Out here it was warm and inviting. Birds sang in the trees while insects buzzed around them. Rosekit opened her mouth and could already taste fresh-kill in the air. This was the freedom she had asked for.

The two kits charged through the sparse undergrowth. Rosekit had never felt this much happiness before. The warm air felt more refreshing than anything she had ever felt before. She wondered if this was how apprentices always felt during their first trip through the forest. Of course they were given tours on their first day as apprentices. She doubted the same thing would happen to her, especially given no one in the Clan seemed to like her.

"Let's do something a little fun first," Brightkit suddenly mewed. Rosekit looked at her curiously as she turned towards the deeper forest. "I wanted to get revenge on Foxkit for the way he treated you, and I thought fire ants would be the best way to do that."

Curiosity surged through Rosekit when Brightkit had said that. Brightkit always stood up for her, and Rosekit was thankful for that. But something told her this was not a good idea. She didn't want Brightkit to risk getting in trouble. Then again if their plan did fall through, Foxkit would just blame her for what had happened.

A small stream trickled in front of them. Rosekit's nose wrinkled at the thought of getting her fur wet. She hated the rain and the water that touched her fur. Brightkit had always claimed that it must be because of her father's name. After all Raintail was always so abusive to her. She shook her head at the thought and glanced ahead. Brightkit was crouching down and approaching the stream slowly. Rosekit wasn't even sure what to look for when it came to fire ants.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rosekit asked warily.

"Of course," Brightkit purred. "Fire ants shouldn't be that hard to track, right?"

"I'm not sure... I've never seen them," Rosekit admitted.

Brightkit continued looking until a new voice suddenly spoke up. Rosekit's eye widened when she recognized Mudwhisker's voice. The dark brown tabby was glaring at them, and more specifically he was glaring at her.

"Dad, I just... I just wanted to explore the forest!" Brightkit explained. "And Rosekit only wanted to go with me to make sure nothing happened."

Rosekit's ears flattened when Mudwhisker glared down at her. Clearly he didn't believe Brightkit's story.

"I should have known you were a trouble maker from the start," Mudwhisker spat. "Get back to camp, both of you. And as for you..."

Pain seared through Rosekit when Mudwhisker suddenly swatted his paw across her muzzle. The wound that Raintail had given her had only just started healing. Feeling it now only made Rosekit realize just how much she hated her father, and everyone else who abused her.

"Dad, stop hurting her!" Brightkit yowled. Mudwhisker only glared at her in response.

"You are not to spend time with this rat, do you hear me?" he snapped. "She's nothing but trouble, and one of these days she will hurt you."

"No she won't."

Brightkit met Mudwhisker's glare defiantly. But Rosekit knew this was one battle she couldn't afford to lose. Brightkit was lucky to have a father who cared so much about her. If she lost him now she would never forgive herself.

"Brightkit, please," Rosekit murmured. "I-I know that I'm nothing but a burden to the Clan. I'll just leave you and everyone else alone."

For a moment tension surrounded them. Then Brightkit opened her jaw to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Instead she clamped her mouth shut and continued glaring at her father, only shaking her head in protest.

"I won't hear any of it," Mudwhisker snapped. "Now get back to camp, both of you."

Silence followed as he turned to lead the way. Rosekit exchanged a wary look with Brightkit before following. She knew better than to argue with the bigger cats. They had enough strength that if they wanted to, they would kill her without hesitation.

...

Brightkit was infuriated by her father's sudden order. How dare he tell her who she could or couldn't spend time with? Rosekit was her best friend, and half-sister now that she thought about it. Brightkit never understood why cats were so cruel to the poor kit. But she would do whatever it took to defend her friend. She glanced towards Rosekit's direction and noticed that a solemn look had replaced her once cheerful expression. If this was what they had turned Rosekit into, than they would pay for it.

 _If I were leader, none of this would be allowed_ , she reminded herself. She still had a long way to go though if she wanted to be leader. First she had to pass six moons, and that was only a few days away. Until than she was stuck trying to fight a battle she might not win. Rosekit deserved better treatment for what they were doing to her. Brightkit couldn't do everything to keep her safe.

She spotted her mother looking around anxiously when they returned to camp. Brightkit glanced back at Rosekit and noticed how she was quivering with fear. Rosekit was bracing herself for whatever punishment Splashfur would give her. Anger churned within Brightkit's belly at the thought. She _wasn't_ going to let that happen. Not if she could help it. Sure enough Splashfur was already trotting towards them, her tail swishing from side to side as she reached them.

An idea suddenly sprang into her mind. Brightkit jumped in front of Rosekit before Splashfur could even open her mouth. The queen's eyes widened in shock when she saw her daughter standing in front of her, pelt bristling with anger and determination. Splashfur opened her mouth for a moment before closing it again, just like Brightkit had with her father.

"What are you doing?" Splashfur demanded after struggling to find the right thing to say. "Why are you defending this useless runt?"

"That useless runt is my best friend, and I'm not going to let you get away with hurting her again!" Brightkit spat. "If you want to hurt her, you'll have to hurt me first."

She held her ground as Splashfur stood there, too stunned to speak. It wasn't long before a crowd was drawn. Brightkit knew that if she said the wrong thing now, than it was all over. Still, she managed to stop her mother from hurling another insult at Rosekit. Eventually Splashfur just gave up and glared at her before turning away from them. Relief washed over Brightkit's shoulders as she looked back at Rosekit, whose eye widened in disbelief.

"Y-You really meant all of that?" Rosekit asked.

"Of course," Brightkit replied. "I don't care what they think of you. You're still my best friend, no matter what."

By the time she was finished arguing with her mother, the crowd had dispersed. Brightkit's ears were still flattened as she turned to look at a stunned Rosekit. Her expression softened though when she realized how hurt Rosekit must have been by Splashfur's words.

"Thank you," Rosekit whispered.

Brightkit nodded her welcome and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Hopefully for now that would stop her mother from attacking Rosekit. Though something told her that things weren't about to get much better from this point on.

* * *

 **AN: So there's the first chapter :) I really hope you enjoyed it, because I know I did! Also, a huge thank you to Flameheart663 for reviewing, it is appreciated!**


	3. Two: Apprentices

**Chapter Two**

"By naming you apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong." Ashstar's voice rang through the clearing as he held a Clan meeting. It was an apprentice ceremony, in fact. Brightkit and Foxkit stood in the clearing, their pelts well groomed. Rosekit, in the meanwhile, was stuck in the back with her fur sticking out at all angles. She had no one to wash her messy fur, and she doubted anyone would care either. For now she was just happy to become an apprentice. "Come forward you two."

Brightkit and Foxkit padded forward, and Rosekit was about to follow when someone stopped her in her tracks. Rosekit looked up in time to see Splashfur glaring down at her. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance as Ashstar continued the ceremony for Brightkit and Foxkit.

"Brightkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. It has been many moons since I last had an apprentice, and I was told you show great promise. I would like to take you on as my apprentice."

Pride gleamed in Brightpaw's eyes as she was told who her mentor would be. Rosekit felt a small twinge of jealousy surge through her. Why couldn't _she_ be chosen as his apprentice? She showed just as much promise, if not more!

"Foxkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Raintail, you are a brave and loyal warrior, and I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Foxpaw."

Rosekit narrowed her eyes when Raintail touched noses with the newly named Foxpaw. Something told her that those two combined would only bring bad news for her. She tried not to think about it though as she waited for Ashstar to continue. When he didn't, she felt her heart drop with more than just disappointment.

 _He forgot about me_ , she thought bitterly. _How could he just forget about me_? He stood up for her when Splashfur had tried changing her name. But that was about the only good thing Ashstar had done for her. Maybe that was all just an act of pity. After all, her mother had actually been Ashstar's sister. He must have felt something when she died giving birth. Rosekit was about to turn and leave when she heard an anxious mew coming from the crowd.

"What about Rosekit?"

Brightpaw. Rosekit turned in time to see her standing out of the crowd, pelt bristling slightly as she glared at Ashstar. For a brief moment Rosekit saw recognition and guilt in the leader's eyes. But it passed so quickly that she wasn't sure what she had truly seen.

"I don't believe any cat would want to mentor her," Ashstar explained as he looked calmly at Brightpaw. Shame crawled through Rosekit when he said that. No cat wanted her here. That only confirmed her worst thoughts. "Would anyone wish to step forward and train this kit?"

He raised his voice so that everyone could hear. Rosekit found herself staring at her paws. No matter what he said, nothing would change the fact that everyone here seemed to either hate her or feel some kind of disgust towards her. Silence followed. For a moment it was almost overwhelming until one cat finally stepped out of the crowd. Rosekit's eyes widened when she recognized Cedarpool. The dark brown she-cat had always been friendlier to her than most. If she chose not to mentor her, than Rosekit wasn't sure what she would do.

"I will be her mentor," Cedarpool announced. "I'm always up for a challenge." A few cats snickered in response, eliciting a growl from Ashstar.

"Very well. Then until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Cedarpool, train her well." Cedarpool simply dipped her head respectfully before looking back at Rosepaw. Then she cringed slightly when she eyed Rosepaw's scarred face.

"Well, this just got more interesting," she murmured thoughtfully.

...

Brightpaw felt a rush of anger wash over her when the ceremony was finished. She didn't miss hearing what Cedarpool had whispered to Mudwhisker. They were going to make sure that Rosepaw received the worst training possible. That way she would never become a true warrior. Cedarpool jumped at the opportunity of training Rosepaw a little too quickly. Now Brightpaw knew why. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed at the thought.

 _I won't let them get away with it_ , she told herself. _I'll just have to teach Rosepaw whatever moves I learn each day_... _maybe than things will start to look up for her_. Mudwhisker had tried to make sure that Brightpaw stayed away from her denmate. But Brightpaw refused to listen. She was tired of him trying to interfere with her friendship, and worse, he wanted to make Rosepaw feel worse than ever. _One of these days_ , she added silently, _one of these days they'll see you for who you really are_.

"Right, let's get started with training, shall we?" Ashstar asked as he led the way.

She followed with a sigh. Ashstar had chosen her as his apprentice. She should be feeling happy about this. Yet some part of her knew that this was her father's doing. Mudwhisker must have somehow convinced Ashstar to take her on as his apprentice. How he did that she would never know.

They padded along a path of dried needles that seemed like they were placed there. DarkClan lived far away from any other Clan that Brightpaw knew of. She'd heard stories of a rogue Clan that lived deeper in the forest, but those were just elder's tales. Twolegs were two-legged creatures that sometimes came here during greenleaf and leafbare. But other than that the forest was relatively protected.

"Where are we going?" Brightpaw asked as she remembered the stream they had found a few days ago. It was only thanks to Rosepaw that she was brave enough to defy her mother's orders. But look where that had gotten them. Now Rosepaw was stuck back in camp with Cedarpool.

"To the twin pines," Ashstar replied over his shoulder. "This is where the apprentices will spend their time training and hunting. You can see them in the distance."

Brightpaw strained her eyes and sure enough saw the large trees Ashstar had talked about. They were two huge pine trees with their tops sticking out of the others. It was like they were protecting the forest from any invaders. She shook her head at the thought and watched as Ashstar leaped easily over a fallen log. The storm from the other day should have brought down a lot of trees. That meant lizards and frogs were more likely to be around in the open.

They padded on in silence. Brightpaw was thankful for that. She wondered if Ashstar had any regrets in taking on an apprentice. He was old for a Clan leader, and so was Rockfur, his deputy. The two had been best friends since they were kits, after all. In a way their friendship reminded Brightpaw of her relationship with Rosepaw. But this was different. She looked up to Rosepaw like a sister, the sister that she never had.

Ashstar finally stopped when they actually reached the two pines. Brightpaw's eyes widened when she saw just how twisted and gnarled their trunks were. They seemed like they were clawed at by a cat, or maybe a large bird with talons. She shuddered at the thought of running into something like that.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Foxpaw and Raintail. They had already made it to the clearing that Ashstar described. It was large enough for six cats at best. And the ground looked like it had been pounded enough by large paws to stay that way. Brightpaw tilted her head to one side when she saw her brother lunge at Raintail. The gray and white tom was much faster than Foxpaw. He easily skipped to the side while Foxpaw tumbled into a bush nearby.

"I see you're focusing too much attention on me," Raintail meowed. "In a real battle if you were staring at me than I would know you were about to attack. Now, let's try that again."

She continued watching as her brother struggled to perfect his fighting move. Eventually he was final able to swipe his paws at Raintail. The larger tom seemed pleased with Foxpaw's progress until realizing they were not alone. Raintail looked up to see Ashstar and Brightpaw watching them with interest.

"Raintail, I trust he is everything you hoped for?" Ashstar asked as he crept forward to join them.

"Everything and more. He will make a fine warrior when the time comes," Raintail purred in response. His gaze returned to Foxpaw. "Now stop showing your pride, warriors don't show pride unless it has been earned."

Brightpaw only rolled her eyes at that remark. Ashstar took her further away from the clearing where they would begin their training. She narrowed her eyes as a thought crossed her mind. Foxpaw was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

...

"Can we go and explore the forest, please?" Rosepaw begged as the meeting drew to an end. Ashstar and Raintail had already left the clearing with Brightpaw and Foxpaw. The Clan dispersed into small groups while Rosepaw was left standing alone with Cedarpool. As much as she was thankful for Cedarpool taking her on as an apprentice, she knew that something wasn't right.

"No," was Cedarpool's only response. She turned and looked down at Rosepaw, a calm look in her eyes. "Today you'll be cleaning out the elder's den," she explained. "That's an important part of your training, and you might as well get started now."

Rosepaw felt her fur bristling with anger. Cedarpool didn't want to be her mentor! She had only taken Rosepaw so that the meeting could end sooner. Fuming at the thought, Rosepaw stormed towards the elder's den, only to run into someone. Her one good eye narrowed when she tried seeing who she bumped into. They were standing on her blind side, only causing more irritation for her.

"Well, it looks like they've finally let the runt out." Eaglepaw. Rosepaw recognized his shrew voice anywhere. She tried to keep her cool, but he was still in her way. His scent was stronger than before, and for a moment she was afraid he would attack her like Raintail had. "Stay out of my way, useless furball. I've got enough things to deal with."

Her tail lashed from side to side when his scent began to fade. Relief washed over her shoulders when she realized he was gone. She would have to get used to not being able to see out of her one eye. All of her kit-hood she had loved being able to see fully. Now it was just a matter of training herself all over again.

She shook her head and padded over to the elder's den. A familiar scent washed itself over her when she reached it. The elder's always had a distinctive scent of honey and herbs for some reason. Rosepaw had never understood where it came from, but it was oddly comforting. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Cedarpool was busy chatting with Rockfur, the Clan deputy. Her mentor was oblivious to whatever actions she took next. A small sense of apprehension washed over her. If she left now no one would bother looking for her. Maybe that was exactly what she needed.

Rosepaw's tail quivered at the thought. If she left now she would never become a warrior. She couldn't leave behind her Clan, even if she did hate them so much. Besides, she still had Brightpaw as a friend. Her denmate would be devastated if she left.

"Is that Brightkit I scent?" Briarstorm's voice broke Rosepaw out of her thought. "Why, you were just visiting us yesterday, weren't you? All you wanted to do was hear a story about the forest cats... maybe now that I've gotten some rest, I can finally share it with you."

"Briarstorm, that's Rosepaw," Antwhisker meowed in exasperation. "You missed the apprentice ceremony this morning, remember?" Amusement washed over Rosepaw when Briarstorm's eyes clouded over in confusion.

"Ah, yes that's right! I can't believe I would miss such an important day," Briarstorm sighed.

The elders had always been kind to Rosepaw. She was thankful for their silent support. Even if she hated cleaning out their den, at least she could spend some time with cats who actually cared about her well-being.

"Briarstorm, can you tell me about the forest cats?" Rosepaw finally asked as she joined them inside. They weren't appalled by her scarred face. In fact Antwhisker had only mentioned it being a battle wound of pride more than anything else.

"Of course dearie," Briarstorm purred. "Now, settle down in that nest, this is a long story." Rosepaw did just that and curled her paws under her chin. Briarstorm swallowed before she continued, "now, long ago, before Ashstar was even born, there was just one Clan. You know this Clan as DarkClan. And at one point, we were huge in numbers. Our Camp was much bigger than it is now, hosting many cats of all ages and sizes. But eventually one cat grew tired of the life DarkClan provided. He split apart from the Clan and gained followers, until one day forming LeafClan."

Rosepaw leaned forward with fascination. That was one of her favorite stories. She'd heard it many times before and never got tired of hearing it. Briarstorm had a certain way of making it more interesting than it really was to keep the kits from getting bored.

"So... what happened to LeafClan? Where are they now?" asked Rosepaw when Briarstorm was finished.

The brown mottled she-cat's eyes clouded over once again when Rosepaw asked that. Antwhisker shot her an anxious look before glancing back at Rosepaw.

"Maybe it's best you give her some space," he suggested. "Our nests were cleaned out last night by Owlpaw, we don't need them cleaned out today."

She looked at Briarstorm in concern, but Antwhisker only shooed her out. Rosepaw was left with nothing to do but sit around and wait. And she hated that. Cedarpool was already gone by the time she had left the den, along with Rockfur and Alderfern. Rosepaw let out a sigh when she realized that she would never get anything done at this rate. This was part of Cedarpool's plan. She didn't expect Rosepaw to get any better at training, and decided to dump her with the elders.

Anger replaced the worry that had clouded her heart moments ago. Cedarpool was wasting her time. Rosepaw raised her chin and promptly trotted out of camp, ignoring the glares that were thrown at her along the way. No cat bothered asking where she was headed. Rosepaw didn't care at this point. She just needed to get away, far away from the life of a Clan cat... She stopped herself when she realized what that thought entitled.

No, there wasn't anything out there but forest and predators. Rosepaw knew she would never survive if she went out now on her own. Instead of running she did something that would forever change her life. Maybe this would finally stop Raintail from complaining about her all the time. And maybe everyone would regret treating her the way they did, if they saw what she was about to do.

...

The rest of the day was spent training with Ashstar and Raintail. By the time she was finished, Brightpaw was exhausted. But she had already learned so much in a short amount of time. Even Foxpaw couldn't learn as fast as she had. Ashstar was more than impressed with her fighting skills. He'd told her that she would likely be a warrior by the beginning of leafbare if training continued this way, and the thought sent thrills of excitement through her.

That excitement was soon extinguished though when she returned to camp. She wasn't surprised to see that Cedarpool was still there. But Rosepaw wasn't. Brightpaw's eyes narrowed for a moment, and she padded over to the apprentice's den, hoping to find the smaller cat there. Much to her disappointment, and anxiety, she wasn't. Brightpaw backed out of the den in time to see Owlpaw and Shrewpaw sharing a frog.

"Do you wanna share with us, Brightpaw?" Owlpaw asked in a cheerful voice.

"No," Brightpaw replied with a shake of her head. "Have you seen Rosepaw?" Owlpaw frowned at the mention of her Clanmate. She exchanged a look with Shrewpaw before shrugging.

"Nope," Shrewpaw replied. "Eaglepaw said he saw the runt before she went to the elder's den, but he hasn't seen her since than."

Brightpaw resisted the urge to spit at them for calling Rosepaw a 'runt'. She may be smaller than the rest of them, but that didn't give them the right to make fun of her. Brightpaw let out a huff and started looking around, hoping for some sign of Rosepaw. But even the elder's didn't know where she went. Briarstorm couldn't even remember if Rosepaw had paid them a visit, while Antwhisker was arguing with her that she had.

 _Where did you go_? Brightpaw wondered as she began to get more anxious. She then picked up a familiar scent. Rosepaw's scent. Her ears pricked forward in alarm as Brightpaw followed the scent, until it led out of camp. Now Brightpaw was beginning to grow more anxious by the heartbeat. Why would Rosepaw leave? Was she planning on leaving the Clan?

Her questions were answered when she spotted a familiar pelt hiding in the shadows. Brightpaw's heart nearly gave out in relief, until she picked up the stench of blood. Then her eyes widened in horror. She bounded forward until she finally saw Rosepaw hiding under the branch of an oak tree.

"Rosepaw, what... what happened to you?" Brightpaw asked when she noticed the blood came from her friend's paws. Rosepaw muttered something that Brightpaw couldn't hear. Brightpaw leaned forward as Rosepaw finally spoke up.

"I did this to myself!" she wailed, revealing what had happened to her.

Brightpaw stared at Rosepaw in utter shock. Clawmarks now scathed her pads, blood seeping from the wounds. Brightpaw didn't realize until now what Rosepaw had meant by that. She clamped her open mouth and looked into Rosepaw's eyes, hoping for some kind of explanation. When none came, Brightpaw stepped forward, only to find Rosepaw recoiling from her.

"Please, don't come near me," Rosepaw whimpered as she tried hiding her now bleeding paws. "You'll just end up being laughed at by the Clan. You're lucky... You have a family who cares about you, and the Clan loves you."

Pity swelled within Brightpaw. She had never seen Rosepaw look so broken and defeated. She finally padded forward and pressed her muzzle into Rosepaw's shoulder, ignoring the apprentice's look of terror.

"No, I'm not lucky," Brightpaw murmured. "I wish I had a sister, one like you. Mother expects me to do everything right, and father expects more out of me. I can't do everything they want me to. I need you, Rosepaw. You're my best friend. You're my _sister_."

Rosepaw finally looked up at Brightpaw. Her one eye was still dull from the pain she inflicted on herself, but at least she looked a little better. Brightpaw didn't miss the look of surprise in her eye either.

"I-I don't know what to say," Rosepaw admitted. She looked down and suddenly had a guilty expression on her face. For a moment even Brightpaw felt guilty for making her feel that way. But she couldn't stand seeing her friend like this.

"Hey, you know what?" Brightpaw suddenly asked as the two of them settled down. Rosepaw looked at her questioningly. "I'm going to teach you whatever Ashstar teaches me," she explained. "That way you can surprise everyone when your assessment comes."

For the first time in moons, Brightpaw saw hope in Rosepaw's eye. It wasn't just the hope that Rosepaw had finally earned a new friend. It was hope for a better future, one where the Clan wouldn't constantly taunt and tease her. Brightpaw hoped that one day she would live long enough to see that future. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan, asking them to watch over Rosepaw. After all, she couldn't do everything on her own.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter ended up being longer than expected. But I liked it nonetheless. Hopefully things aren't going too quickly, but I do want to reach the point of this story. Also, I'm amazed at how popular this is already, four reviews in one chapter? Maybe this time I can reach five? Or is that asking too much?**

 **Cardinal Directions - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And yep, I do for some reason have a good grip on writing their emotional outcomes ;)**

 **BadgerSpirit - Unfortunately, I cannot disclose that information :P Let's just say it's somewhere far away from the other Clans and leave it at that.**

 **Flameheart663 - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - Yep, Brightkit is definitely a good friend to her. Though I'm not making any promises on whether or not they stay friends, that may change in the next few chapters...**


	4. Three: Cruelty At It's Best

**Chapter Three**

The next few days went by like a blur for Brightpaw. Like she had promised, she taught Rosepaw everything she learned. And to her surprise, Rosepaw was a fast learner. In fact, by the time she was finished teaching she didn't need to keep practicing with Rosepaw. The silver-furred apprentice had surprised even Cedarpool and Raintail when she was finally given a chance to train with the others. Rosepaw had taken advantage of Foxpaw's larger size and easily knocked him over with speed and accuracy. Brightpaw had never seen Rosepaw move so fast before.

In the end Rosepaw's wounds had almost fully healed. Again though they had left scars on her pads. Brightpaw noticed from that day on how Rosepaw's pads would leave a strange, star-like mark on the soil. She never said anything about it, but she felt like that was StarClan's way of answering her prayers. She hoped that one day Rosepaw would see that someone was watching over her. StarClan watched over them every night, after all.

"I've never seen someone move as fast as she did," Cedarpool boasted as they made their way back to camp. "It was like she had StarClan fighting with her." Raintail threw Cedarpool a nasty look. Brightpaw knew he hated anyone who praised his daughter. She often wondered how he and Rosepaw could be related. The two were nothing alike, and that was what shocked Brightpaw the most.

"She's still a runt, no matter what anyone says," Raintail growled. "I'd like to see her take me on in a battle. She'd be in for a nasty shock." Brightpaw had to keep herself from spitting out that Raintail had already attacked Rosepaw, more than once. He truly was a cruel father who did not deserve to have Rosepaw as his kit.

"Well, tomorrow I think we can work together on something like that..." Brightpaw couldn't take it anymore. Ashstar wasn't with her at the time, and Rosepaw had been told by Cedarpool to go back to camp. So she ran in the same direction as Rosepaw. She needed to get away from their plotting.

 _I can't believe they would hurt her for no reason_ , Brightpaw thought. _Why would they do such a thing_? _What gives them the right to_? Brightpaw didn't know what to do now. With both Cedarpool and Raintail out to get Rosepaw, she didn't stand much of a chance.

She spotted Rosepaw sitting with the other apprentices. Relief washed over her when she saw how pleased Rosepaw looked. Everything seemed normal for the most part. Brightpaw trotted over to the group and sat down beside Rosepaw. Owlpaw and Shrewpaw were there again, talking about the crushes they currently had.

"Well, I kind of like Aspenfur... she's quiet and pretty, and she sort of likes me," Shrewpaw admitted with his ears flattening in embarrassment.

"Really? Aspenfur?" Owlpaw gaped at her brother in disbelief. "Well, I suppose if I had to choose... I really don't have any love interests. At least not yet anyways. I'm sure eventually I'll find someone, but for now I'd like to stick to being a normal apprentice."

"What about you, Rosepaw?" Shrewpaw glanced at Rosepaw, who flinched the moment he looked at her. Brightpaw felt another stab of pity for the smaller cat. Shrewpaw shouldn't have reacted so quickly, not when he knew how sensitive Rosepaw was.

"I-I guess I like Foxpaw... sort of," Rosepaw replied with a shrug.

"Foxpaw?" Brightpaw repeated in utter shock. She would never have guessed that Rosepaw would fall for her obnoxious brother. Then again Foxpaw always seemed to know his way around she-cats. Brightpaw rolled her eyes at the thought. "Trust me, there are better toms out there for you," she added quietly.

She didn't miss the look of disappointment in Rosepaw's eye. But fortunately the apprentice didn't say anything. Instead she returned to eating her lizard quietly. Brightpaw sat down next to her and grabbed a smaller frog, thankful to take her mind off of what Raintail and Cedarpool said. She knew eventually she would have to tell Rosepaw their plan. For now, everything just seemed peaceful and quiet. Brightpaw welcomed the peace to last as long as it could.

...

The following morning found Rosepaw at the training area. She was surprised to see that Raintail had offered to go with them again, with Foxpaw of course. Secretly Rosepaw did have feelings for the arrogant tom. Much as she hated to admit it, she did like him. He looked nothing like Brightpaw, with powerful muscles rippling beneath his fur and bright eyes looking back at her. They grew up together and Rosepaw had never had the chance to admit her feelings.

"Today we will start with battle training," Cedarpool meowed as she turned towards Rosepaw. "Since I've noticed how much you are improving, I would like to see what you really are capable of. Which is why you will be practicing with Foxpaw." She nodded towards the reddish tom, who's eyes gleamed with something other than excitement, sending a shudder through Rosepaw.

Nonetheless, Rosepaw did as she was told and prepared herself for battle training. What she wasn't prepared for was when he made the first move. She let out a yelp of surprise when Foxpaw suddenly swiped his paw across her muzzle, with his claws unsheathed. Rosepaw stumbled backwards, her eye widening when she realized what he just did.

"W-We're supposed to train with our claws sheathed!" she hissed, glaring at Raintail and Cedarpool. The two mentors only had looks of confusion on their faces, telling Rosepaw everything she needed to know. They had planned for this. Rosepaw felt her claws unsheathe as she glared at the smug Foxpaw. Well, two could play at that game.

Foxpaw was ready to rush at her again when she suddenly moved to the side. Instead of letting him fall to the ground, Rosepaw suddenly whipped around and swiped her claws across his flank. Foxpaw wailed in surprise at the sudden pain and stopped in his tracks. Rosepaw felt a saw sense of triumph wash over her when she saw Foxpaw struggling to stand up again.

"She hurt me!" he yowled when he couldn't get up. "That m-monster hurt me!"

Rosepaw shrank at his cruel words. Was that what she was? A monster?

"You're not supposed to hurt him!" Cedarpool snapped. Faster than Rosepaw could react, Cedarpool suddenly grabbed her harshly by the scruff and threw her across the clearing. Pain seared through Rosepaw when she landed with a skid. "Maybe next time you'll learn when to keep your claws sheathed and unsheathed," her mentor huffed.

"I can't believe that you are my daughter," Raintail added in a sneer. "If I were you, I wouldn't show my sorry face in camp again."

Shame crawled through Rosepaw as the three cats left her there. She was still bleeding from when Foxpaw had attacked her. And Raintail's words hit her harder than Foxpaw's claws. He was right. She had no life back at camp. Maybe she would be better off surviving in the forest.

Something held her back though. As tempting as it was, Rosepaw knew that she wouldn't get very far if she fled now. Instead she kept her mind focused on getting back to camp. Hopefully Quailnose would be willing to give her healing herbs for her wounds. Though she doubted that would happen. Quailnose had a certain way of making sure she never got what she needed.

"I think it's safe to say that no cat will ever like me," she muttered under her breath. At least no cat would like her like Brightpaw did. And even she was beginning to doubt that was all true. Rosepaw let out a sigh and padded back to camp, ignoring the stinging pain left by Foxpaw's claws.

"... had the nerve to actually attack me, can you believe it?" Sure enough she heard his voice when she returned to camp. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes and saw him sitting next to Eaglepaw, who looked more than angry with Foxpaw's story. "I think she's going to kill someone if we don't watch our backs."

"It's a good thing you defended yourself then," Eaglepaw growled. "I'm willing to bet that she had this planned all this time. To think we let her sleep with us!"

Rosepaw felt her heart sink when she realized just how much hate Foxpaw was spreading amongst the apprentices. It wouldn't be long before she was banished from the apprentice's den, just like she had with the nursery. Rosepaw looked down at her paws, wondering if this was the punishment StarClan wanted for her.

"Don't listen to them," Brightpaw's whisper reached her ear. Rosepaw looked at her in surprise, not even realizing that Brightpaw had joined her. "I've been listening to Foxpaw complain about you for too long. And now he's done more than just hurt you with words." Brightpaw didn't miss the wounds that now covered her flank. Rosepaw flinched when Brightpaw narrowed her eyes dangerously. "This has to end, one way or the other."

"Please don't," Rosepaw whispered. Brightpaw blinked in surprise when Rosepaw continued, "I don't want them to think I can't defend myself. I'm perfectly capable doing just that."

Brightpaw sighed and pressed her muzzle into Rosepaw's shoulder. It was the side that Foxpaw hadn't scratched, but she had landed on that shoulder when Cedarpool threw her. Rosepaw couldn't help but wince in pain. Brightpaw stood up and looked towards the medicine cat's den.

"No matter what happens, you're getting herbs for those wounds," she meowed determinedly. "Quailnose can't turn you down now that you're an apprentice."

Doubt clouded Rosepaw's mind as she followed Brightpaw back to the medicine cat's den. Sure enough she saw Quailnose sitting there, chatting quietly with Ashstar. Their heads were low, and Rosepaw could barely make out the words she was saying.

"...prophecy... thorns... star..." Quailnose kept her voice too quiet. Rosepaw longed to hear what it was she just told Ashstar. The DarkClan leader's eyes were narrowed thoughtfully as he took this in. Whatever it was, Quailnose must have said something that troubled him.

"We must keep this quiet," Ashstar meowed. "Don't let anyone know what you've just heard. Otherwise it would stir panic in the Clan."

The two stopped when they realized they weren't alone. Rosepaw tilted her head curiously to one side when Quailnose glared at Ashstar. Clearly she wasn't happy keeping whatever she just said a secret. Brightpaw took one step forward, and Ashstar chose that moment to leave them be.

"Rosepaw was injured during battle training," Brightpaw explained while casting Rosepaw a worried look.

"I know, I heard," Quailnose sighed before returning to her pile of leaves. "Foxpaw has been complaining about it since he returned. Though he only received a few scratches as far as I can tell."

Rosepaw's eyes narrowed at the mention of Foxpaw. She still had a crush on him, much as she hated him for what he did. Brightpaw would never understand why she liked her brother. Rosepaw only hoped that her crush wouldn't last long. She knew he wasn't the right tom for her.

"Can you please use your herbs on Rosepaw?" Brightpaw asked. "I know that you don't like her but... She deserves better from the Clan."

Quailnose was quiet for a moment. Rosepaw was afraid she would turn her down again, like she had numerous times. But this time Quailnose nodded in agreement, much to both apprentice's surprise.

"You are right," she murmured thoughtfully. "Rosepaw, you do deserve better from this Clan. And I have just the herbs that can help you."

She was almost immediately suspicious when Quailnose returned to her pile of leaves. That was almost too easy. Rosepaw had a feeling that Quailnose had changed her mind because of whatever she had told Ashstar. Either way, Rosepaw wasn't sure if she should trust her.

"Are you planning on hurting me?" Rosepaw asked, her ears flattening as the medicine cat turned to face her. Pity showed in Quailnose's eyes, for the first time since Rosepaw first met her.

"Of course not," she meowed reassuringly. "They might sting though when I apply the poultice."

She braced herself for the pain that would likely follow. Quailnose worked carefully and quickly to make sure Rosepaw had the best treatment. Rosepaw let out a small sigh of relief when the cooling poultice actually felt good.

"My shoulder still hurts whenever I put pressure on it," Rosepaw added when Quailnose was finished. Quailnose gave it one look before shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's been dislocated," she muttered crossly. Rosepaw's heart sank once again at that news. She glanced at Brightpaw, but only saw anger in the tortoiseshell's eyes. "I'll have to put your shoulder back in place, but this is going to hurt more than anything you have ever endured," Quailnose warned her. "Brightpaw, go and find a stick she can hold on to."

Brightpaw seemed shaken out of her thoughts as she did as she was told. Heartbeats passed before she returned with a branch that Rosepaw could bite into. Quailnose was giving Rosepaw instructions on what to do while she clamped her jaws over the branch.

Time seemed to slow down when Quailnose suddenly pushed hard on Rosepaw's shoulder. Her teeth dug into the branch as pain exploded on the spot, to the point where tears were starting to form. Rosepaw had to dig her claws into the ground to keep herself from clawing at Quailnose. When Quailnose was finished the pain suddenly began to fade, replaced with a numbness that sent waves of relief through her.

"It's okay," Brightpaw whispered.

"You'll feel a bit of numbness for a while," Quailnose meowed. "For that I'm going to give you poppy seeds. They'll help you sleep through the pain as well. I don't want you to leave the den for a while, at least until I know for sure your shoulder has fully recovered."

Rosepaw nodded in response, grateful to get a break at last. For now she could rest in Quailnose's den. Finally someone else had begun to treat her fairly. She just wondered how long it would last until Quailnose grew tired of her.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the long wait, and the fact that I'm updating so early in the day XD So this chapter was definitely fun to write. Brightpaw didn't get much time in this chapter, but she will in the next ;) Please let me know what you think of this, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Stuffed Watermelons - We shall see, we shall see :P Hehe, I did that on purpose ;) It's all about misdirection. Cedarpool's looks are deceiving, aren't they? And her mother's death is just an excuse that Raintail uses... all will be explained later when Rosepaw discovers the real reason behind everyone hating her.**

 **Emily1030 - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! And yep, Rosepaw has been sticking it out. Not only is she stubborn, but the only reason she's staying is because of Brightpaw, which is pretty much explained in the last two chapters.**

 **Cardinal Directions - Thanks, and I love surprising my readers! LeafClan will eventually become involved, but I'm not quite sure when. I won't be giving anything else away though, otherwise that would spoil all the fun :P**


	5. Four: Battle In The Forest

**Chapter Four**

Two days had passed since Rosepaw's shoulder was dislocated. Since then she'd been spending her time in Quailnose's den. All the while Brightpaw was forced to hear cats demand why Quailnose was helping her. The medicine cat simply refused to explain her reasoning. Instead she ignored their comments and resumed her duties as a medicine cat. That in itself impressed Brightpaw. She wondered if this was how Quailnose always took things, such as inner fighting or the return of wounded warriors.

She sighed and turned her gaze towards the frog she was eating. It was strange not spending time with Rosepaw. Without her best friend she felt strangely lost and alone. Sure the other apprentices loved spending time with her. They even looked up to her and thought she would be the next deputy, if not leader. But life just wasn't the same without Rosepaw.

"I think she's just hiding, like a coward." Brightpaw held back a groan when she heard Foxpaw's voice. "You should've seen the way Cedarpool tossed her during training. The look on her face was hilarious!" She had to restrain herself from shredding his ears off this time.

Twice already she had threatened to do so when Foxpaw was making fun of Rosepaw. For some reason he had a grudge against her. Just like every other cat in the Clan. At first, Brightpaw thought it was because of the rumors Raintail had spread about Rosepaw. Now she wasn't sure.

"Well, whatever the reason I've been stuck cleaning out the elder's den," Eaglepaw groaned. "She's the reason I've been out in the forest all day. Cedarpool was smart lumping her with the elders. She definitely belongs with them, seeing how useless she is."

That did it. Brightpaw suddenly turned her vengeance on Eaglepaw, startling the larger tom from his peaceful grooming. Without warning she struck her claws across his face so fast that he barely had time to react. Eaglepaw was too stunned to speak as she drew back. Brightpaw glared at him when she saw the scratches she'd left on his face. Maybe that would teach him to think before he spoke.

"Y-You scratched my nose!" Eaglepaw cried out.

"Well you might as well have clawed my heart out," Brightpaw spat. "I'm tired of listening to you and Foxpaw complain about my friend all the time. If I hear one more complaint about Rosepaw, you'll get more than just a scratch next time."

She glared at Eaglepaw pointedly, causing the larger tom to flinch. Brightpaw held back a triumphant smirk as she turned away from them. They could make fun of her friend all they wanted behind her back. But when she was around she did _not_ want to hear it.

"Brightpaw, you're going hunting with me." Ashstar's meow drew her attention. Brightpaw looked up to see the DarkClan leader staring down at her. He seemed oblivious to what had happened to Eaglepaw. That was good, for Brightpaw's sake.

With that being said, Brightpaw bounded after her leader, happy to be out of camp for once. She's already learned to track down frogs and lizards in no time. Ashstar was a great hunter, and teacher. With his help she mastered the skills of catching even the toughest prey.

"Are we hunting near the border this time?" Brightpaw asked. She trotted alongside Ashstar as he led the way. The forest seemed oddly quiet despite the cool weather. Leaffall was approaching fast. She could already feel the change in weather as the days grew shorter.

"No, it is not safe near the border now," Ashstar replied. Brightpaw looked at him in surprise, but he didn't explain himself. "For now we will be hunting in the marsh. There it will be easier to find frogs and lizards, especially under branches or hollowed logs."

Brightpaw nodded in agreement. She remembered just how easy it was to find prey there on her first hunting trip. Rosepaw hadn't gone with them at the time, but she later described it as her second favorite hunting spot.

When they reached the marsh, Brightpaw was easily able to find a frog already. She caught it with ease and buried it on the hill. Down here the water crept up almost to her belly. She had to be careful, because in certain areas the water was much deeper. Ashstar had already warned her that cats sometimes went missing here. If the water didn't swallow her up, the mud eventually would.

 _I can't imagine dying from the mud_ , she thought with a shudder. Splashing around in the marsh wasn't exactly easy either. Brightpaw had discovered that it was harder to catch prey this way. So she learned to keep as still as possible before jumping at the nearest target. And the target in question happened to be a fat looking lizard laying on a branch. Brightpaw narrowed her eyes as she crept towards it. As she was ready to pounce something stopped her.

Her eyes widened when she saw what looked like Rosepaw standing on the other side of the marsh. She glanced over her shoulder. Ashstar was nowhere to be seen. With one shake of her head, Brightpaw turned her gaze back to where the stranger was. To her surprise, they vanished.

Confusion swept through Brightpaw. She didn't just imagine that lithe figure, did she? It was standing right in front of her, on the banks of the marsh. But the shade had kept it partially hidden. She couldn't fully see who that figure was, or if they were even a cat.

"Brightpaw, it's time to go back." Ashstar's warning meow made her stop in her tracks. She sloshed around in the marsh until finally reaching the edge. "I was informed of intruders near the border's edge," he warned her. "Are you ready for a real battle?"

Excitement surged through Brightpaw. A real battle? Of course she was more than ready to defend her Clanmates! She nodded vigorously, forgetting about the prey she caught earlier. With that being said and done, Ashstar led the way through the forest and to the border.

Sure enough the moment they reached the border, Brightpaw was greeted with the sounds of fighting. She saw various pelts tearing into one another as cats fought against each other. Different scents made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It was a strange, musty odor that made her regret joining them.

"Who are you?" Brightpaw demanded as she charged into a small dark ginger tom with green eyes. He looked like an apprentice, and she guessed that he was close to her age. But what really drew her attention was how smooth and defined his fur was. Brightpaw didn't hesitate to flip back when he tried slamming his paw across her muzzle. She used her speed to her advantage.

"It doesn't matter who we are or where we came from!" the tom yowled in defiance. "What matters is getting more territory!"

"It does when lives are on the line!" Brightpaw snapped. She dodged to the side and swiped her claws along the tom's flank. He let out a wail of pain before jumping. Brightpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when he landed on top of her, using his weight to bring her down. He was small, but his muscles made him seem stronger and bigger. "Get off of me," she hissed as she struggled to get back up.

The tom wasted no time in raking his back claws against her back. Brightpaw winced in pain, but she kept herself from crying out. He wanted to hear her sound of defeat, and she wasn't going to give that to him. At last he stopped, giving her enough time to think of a plan.

Brightpaw had to think fast as he was ready to attack again. She suddenly let her body go limp, willing him to believe that she was defeated. She could sense his confusion as the tom tried to figure out if she was only toying with him. When he hesitated to attack, Brightpaw suddenly unleashed her fury. The tom finally let out the wail of pain she was waiting for when she drew her claws deep into his flank, tearing out fur in the process.

"Retreat!" Brightpaw's ears pricked forward at the strange cat's call. The tom simply glared at her as he tried fighting back once again. "I said, retreat, Thornpaw," the strange cat shouted when Thornpaw refused to leave.

 _Thornpaw_... Brightpaw's eyes widened at the name. The was an apprentice name! Then that meant... her eyes grew wider than moons, if that was possible. These cats might be from LeafClan. Just like in the elders' stories.

She watched as they disappeared into the dense forest beyond. The DarkClan cats remaining yowled their triumph as the strangers vanished. Brightpaw lowered her muzzle and let out another growl, wondering if this had all just been a test of some kind.

"You did wonderfully, Brightpaw," Ashstar meowed as he joined her. "That battle could have ended badly, but we manged to hold them off, for now."

"The apprentice who attacked me was called Thornpaw," Brightpaw admitted. Ashstar looked at her in surprise when she said that. "I-I think they might have been LeafClan cats. Are they planning on invading the forest?"

Ashstar's eyes darkened as he thought of answer for her question. Fortunately he was saved from answering when Raintail and Foxpaw joined him. A solemn look crossed the older cat's face as he looked at the DarkClan leader.

"Ashstar, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Raintail explained as he glanced over his shoulder. Brightpaw tilted her head curiously to one side when Raintail's voice dropped to a whisper, "... dead before the battle started. I assume one of the intruders killed him."

Horror surged through Brightpaw when she realized what Raintail just said. Someone had died in the battle. Ashstar claimed that no lives were lost today, but he was far from correct. For a moment Brightpaw wondered who had been killed, until she noticed everyone was staring at one spot in the clearing.

Rockfur. His body was laid out on the ground, covered in blood and wounds too deep for a normal battle. Brightpaw felt her stomach drop at the sight. It looked like someone had purposely placed him there. She would never admit that out loud though. She was afraid that Raintail would come up with the crazy idea that it was her fault. Death was the last thing she wished upon anyone. Not unless they truly deserved it.

"My old friend, what has happened to you?" Ashstar whispered as he looked down at Rockfur's crumpled body. The once triumphant Clan now stood stiff with shock when they realized what had happened to their deputy. "I will not let them get away with this, whoever has done this."

"I bet it was Rosepaw," Foxpaw sneered. Almost at once, Brightpaw turned on him and sliced her claw across his muzzle. Foxpaw was too stunned to say anything. She had attacked him just like she had attacked Eaglepaw when he tried making fun of Rosepaw. And she would do so again if they kept it up. "I'm just stating a fact, that monster is bound to betray us eventually if we continue letting her stay."

Anger replaced the horror and grief Brightpaw had felt earlier. Cats were murmuring in agreement to Foxpaw's theory. Brightpaw was mortified to see that they were actually agreeing with him. Rosepaw had never done anything to hurt anyone. She wouldn't start now.

"I don't want to believe that it is true," Ashstar growled. "Until Quailnose has checked his body, I will not have anyone accusing each other." His stern glare ran towards Foxpaw, whose ears were now flattened in what Brightpaw assumed was fear. But then she realized that something was off. He was annoyed more than anything else.

...

Silence gripped the Clan as Ashstar dragged in Rockfur's body. Rosepaw watched from within Quailnose's den, too stunned to speak. She'd heard of the battle from Eaglepaw when he returned from apprentice training. Apparently Raintail and Foxpaw had run off to join in the battle. Seeing the two now made her fur crawl with anger.

They hardly had any scratches on them. She didn't miss the gleam in Raintail's eyes as he returned to the warrior's den. Foxpaw just stood there, glaring as Ashstar finally announced that Rockfur was dead. By now most cats had learned already. Rosepaw bowed her head at the sight. Rockfur had been a good deputy. Yes he may have been rash in his actions, but it was usually towards the well-being of the Clan.

"Quailnose," Ashstar greeted the medicine cat as Quailnose emerged from her den. She had been watching them as they slowly returned, with bundles of herbs kept nearby. Quailnose of all cats knew the cost of battle. "I want you to see if this was foul play," he explained in a softer voice. "Something tells me that he didn't just randomly get picked off by a LeafClan warrior."

Rosepaw's ears pricked forward at the mention of the forbidden Clan. She'd heard so many stories and rumors about LeafClan. Some cats didn't even know if they were real. Apparently those rumors weren't true, at least the ones suggesting they weren't real.

"I doubt it was foul play, but I'll see what I can do," Quailnose meowed after narrowing her eyes. Rosepaw already guessed what she was thinking.

 _Everyone is going to try and blame me_ , she realized. _But I was nowhere near the battle_! _I can barely move without causing myself pain_! It wouldn't matter, of course. Once the Clan saw she was at fault for something, that would be enough to rally them up.

For a moment it was so quiet that Rosepaw could hear a fly buzzing around her. She watched as Quailnose observed Rockfur. The medicine cat had a look of concentration in her eyes. If she made one wrong move than everyone would begin blaming one another.

"He was not murdered by any of us," Quailnose announced when she finally finished looking. The moment she said that, everyone let out sighs of relief they didn't know they were holding. "Though I cannot tell who would have done this, it was murder. That is all I can say."

"Then I must name a new deputy," Ashstar sighed. Rosepaw glanced towards Brightpaw, noticing that she had several scratches marked on her pelt. But she didn't seem to mind the pain as she stood with the rest of the expectant crowd. "I say these words before the body and spirit of Rockfur, so that he may hear and approve my choice... Birchtail will be my new deputy."

The light gray she-cat looked at Ashstar in complete disbelief. Clearly she wasn't expecting Ashstar to name her as deputy. Rosepaw thought she was an odd choice too. Birchtail was almost as old as Ashstar, if not older. She would be retiring soon, and what would happen if Ashstar died and she became leader?

"Birchtail! Birchtail!" The Clan cheered her name, despite their confusion as well. Eaglepaw cheered the loudest. It was obvious he was proud that his mentor had become deputy.

With that being said and done, everyone began to mourn the loss of Rockfur. Rosepaw sat in the back of the den, her heart heavy with grief and something else. She didn't want to admit that she was scared. If cats started accusing her for murdering, she wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

 **AN: I only got one review last chapter :( But I will continue updating nonetheless! Thanks Redwings for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

 **Redwings - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**


	6. Five: Stranger In The Forest

**Chapter Five**

"It looks like you're shoulder has fully recovered." Quailnose's announcement made Rosepaw sigh in relief. "Just don't overuse it for now, I don't want you returning with another sprain."

She was finally able to move her shoulder without feeling any pain. Whatever work Quailnose had done was a huge help. Rosepaw bounded towards the clearing and ignored the glares that followed. She had already decided to ignore them despite the harsh words that flowed throughout the Clan.

Rockfur's death had left a blow on the Clan. It didn't take Rosepaw long to notice that. She knew that some cats would try and blame her. Quailnose had already determined that she wasn't the reason behind his death. Some cats refused to listen though, much to Rosepaw's dismay.

She shook her head at the thought and decided that if she was going to get anywhere in her training, she needed to find Cedarpool. Though the she-cat was responsible for Rosepaw's latest wounds, she still needed someone to train her. Brightpaw couldn't teach her everything, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hiss from behind told Rosepaw that Cedarpool had found her. She turned and saw her mentor standing behind her, tail lashing from side to side in annoyance. "You have no right to wander around the camp like you own the place," she hissed.

"I just wanted to continue my training," Rosepaw replied. She raised her chin defiantly and glared at Cedarpool. "Unless you don't think you can handle me, that is," she added in a dangerously low tone. Her mentor narrowed her eyes, and for a moment Rosepaw thought that Cedarpool would attack her again.

"Very well than." Cedarpool's shoulders weren't as tense as they had been. Rosepaw found herself relaxing a little more, but only just. She wasn't willing to admit that she was actually afraid of this cat. Cedarpool had literally tossed her across the clearing when she defended herself against Foxpaw. There was no telling what else she could do. "I see that I have been taking it easy on you, too easy in fact. This time we'll really test how far you can go. If you can prove yourself, than perhaps we will continue with your training."

Hope flared within Rosepaw as she trotted after her mentor. Despite Quailnose's warning, she did want to prove herself. Rosepaw was more capable than ever now. She had already mastered all the moves that Brightpaw had taught her. She was skilled as a hunter despite the fact that she could only see through one eye.

 _I'll always have to try harder to prove myself_ , she thought bitterly. No cat would ever take her seriously if she started failing now. It was determination that kept her strong. Rosepaw knew better than to give up now. She set her sights on a better path, at least that was what she hoped.

Cedarpool finally stopped at the clearing, her tail flicking to the side as she turned to face Rosepaw. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes as she wondered just what Cedarpool would do. She was well aware that one wrong move could forever ruin her shoulder. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Now, show me what you've learned so far," Cedarpool told her.

Rosepaw tilted her head to one side before doing as she was told. In an instant she had Cedarpool underneath her. The dark brown she-cat's eyes widened in amazement when she tried pushing Rosepaw off. With one swipe of her paws, Rosepaw managed to leap off without overdoing it. Cedarpool suffered several blows before finally admitting defeat.

"Have I impressed you yet?" Rosepaw asked when Cedarpool leaped back to her paws. She saw something flash in Cedarpool's eyes. Rosepaw's eyes narrowed when she realized it was fear.

"W-What kind of monster are you?" Cedarpool rasped. Rosepaw didn't realize she had inflicted pain on Cedarpool. Her heart sank when she saw scratches and nicks on Cedarpool's flank. "I always knew you would one day try to attack someone."

"I didn't attack you!" Rosepaw protested. "I just... I was just doing what I was told. You told me to show you what I knew, and I did just that."

"I only told you to show me what you have learned, not claw me as hard as you can," Cedarpool snapped. Anger blazed in her eyes as she took a step forward. "You will be sorry you attacked me, kit," she added in a sneer.

Rosepaw could only stare at Cedarpool in shock. She had never seen this cat act so angrily before. Then again, she also once believed that Cedarpool was a friend at one point. She hadn't realized until now just how wrong she really was.

The training came to an abrupt end. Rosepaw was left standing there while Cedarpool returned to camp, ears flattened in defeat. For a moment Rosepaw couldn't say anything. Her mind was too numb with shock for her to move. Then she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

...

"Eaglepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Eagleheart, in honor of your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of DarkClan." Ashstar's words rang throughout the clearing as the warrior ceremony took place.

Brightpaw sat beside her brother, rolling her eyes in annoyance as Eagleheart's eyes glowed with pride. The ceremony had been unexpected. A few cats were still missing because they were sent out on patrols by Birchtail. She had no idea the ceremony would take place until Ashstar announced it.

"Shrewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shrewfang, in honor of your bravery and skills, and we welcome you as a full member of DarkClan." Again pride gleamed within Shrewfang's eyes. He was always quiet and a bit more sensible compared to Eagleheart, but he still showed hatred towards Rosepaw. Brightpaw had never really understood why.

"Owlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Owlflight, in honor of your speed and hunting ability, and we welcome you as a full member of DarkClan." Owlflight had a little more humility than her brothers at least. She simply bowed her head when Ashstar touched his muzzle on her forehead before giving his shoulder a lick.

"Eagleheart! Shrewfang! Owlflight!" The Clan cheered their names. Brightpaw reluctantly joined in. She was still in a solemn mood after discovering that Quailnose had allowed Rosepaw back into training with Cedarpool.

 _Something tells me that nothing good will come out of that_ , Brightpaw thought.

When the ceremony was over, Brightpaw noticed that Rosepaw was nowhere to be found. But she spotted Cedarpool in the crowd. Wariness settled over her shoulder when she saw the dark brown she-cat. She should have brought Rosepaw back with her. Brightpaw was ready to ask where her friend was when someone stopped her.

"I told you not to spend time with her." Brightpaw's face fell when she saw Mudwhisker standing in front of her. Her father had always held a grudge against Rosepaw. "She attacked her own mentor, who's to say she won't turn on you eventually?"

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do!" Brightpaw spat. Mudwhisker's eyes blazed with outrage. For a moment Brightpaw was afraid he would try to attack her. But then his expression softened as he reached his muzzle towards hers. Brightpaw jumped back, her fur still bristling as she glared back at him. "I can't believe that my own father would try and force me into staying away from someone who hasn't done anything wrong," she added.

Mudwhisker stood there with his eyes still narrowed. Brightpaw stared back defiantly, willing herself not to strike out at him. He may be her father by blood, but she wasn't going to treat him like family. Not if he continued trying to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"I can't allow you to continue spending time with that rat, not if she has already hurt one of our own," Mudwhisker snapped. "If this keeps up, I will postpone your warrior ceremony. And Ashstar won't mind waiting another few moons."

Brightpaw only rolled her eyes in response. Was that really the best threat he could come up with? She would have just clawed his ears off if it wasn't for the fact that he was her father. That and she would have received punishment for attacking a Clanmate. Brightpaw knew better than to do that out in the open, with so many eyes watching.

"I don't care what you do to me," Brightpaw muttered as he stormed away. "Rosepaw is still my friend, no matter what you say." She whispered those words, hoping that somehow StarClan would understand that she was going against her father's back.

...

Rosepaw continued running until she was out of breath. Her chest heaved with effort as she reached a hickory bush to hide under. She had already crossed the marshes and was soaking wet. No cat had stopped her along the way even if they wanted to. Rosepaw had ignored any patrols she might have passed. She could care less about them now. All that mattered was getting away.

"I wish there was something I could do to get away from everything," she sighed when she finally crouched under the bush. It was beginning to drizzle. A thick dark gray cloud covered the sky, making the forest seem more dismal than ever.

"Rosepaw..." Rosepaw felt her heart nearly skip a beat when she heard that. Her ears pricked forward as she peered through the leaves, wondering if she wasn't alone. "Rosepaw, please..." Rosepaw raised her chin and finally saw what she was searching for.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She saw a lithe looking figure hiding in the shadows. A pair of bright green eyes illuminated in the darkness. What struck her as odd though was the strange glow radiating off of the figure's outline.

"My name is Silverleaf," the stranger replied. "I have been waiting for so long just to see you, at least in person." Rosepaw looked at the stranger questioningly. She _did_ look familiar. "I wish that it were under better circumstances, though," she added.

"W-Why does your name sound so familiar?" Rosepaw asked.

The silver she-cat's eyes darkened as some memory washed over.

"I am your mother," Silverleaf replied in a grim voice.

Shock rippled through Rosepaw when she realized just who she was speaking to. Silverleaf's tail flicked from side to side as she studied Rosepaw quietly. The tension from earlier seemed to evaporate as the two watched each other carefully.

"Why speak to me now?" Rosepaw asked. She was tired of asking questions, but knew that was the only way of figuring out what was really going on.

"We usually only speak with someone when they have reached their all time low," Silverleaf explained with a shrug. "And I am sad to say that this is your time."

Rosepaw felt herself shaking as she remembered how she had tried ending her life. Just now she was thinking of it after crossing the marsh. It was tempting, and it would mean putting an end to all the torment the Clan was putting her through. But it was Brightpaw who kept her strong.

"I'm tired of the Clan treating me the way they do," she muttered crossly. "Why do they hate me so much? I've never done anything wrong!"

Silverleaf let out a sigh and wrapped her tail around her paws as she sat down. For a moment Rosepaw was reluctant to do the same. Part of her wanted to run and hope that this was all just a dream. But something told her it wasn't a good idea. So she did as Silverleaf did and sat down, ignoring the leaves that brushed against her whiskers.

"I am afraid that we do not have much time together," Silverleaf murmured. "But I will tell you that everything that has happened, is all a warning to the Clan. They do not realize how divided they are, and how blinded by hatred they are. It is time they saw just how wrong they really are."

"So taking their anger and frustration out on me is StarClan's answer?" Rosepaw's ear flattened with outrage when she heard that. She didn't miss the way Silverleaf flinched as she stood up and glared back at her mother. "I'm not going to let them get away with this. If they keep hurting me or try to make me feel inferior, than they're going to _pay_."

She normally was not this violent. But speaking with Silverleaf had only confirmed her assumptions with the Clan. They were ignorant mousebrains who only believed the strongest would survive. Rosepaw was going to prove to them, one way or another, that they were _dead_ wrong.

* * *

 **AN: I'm having way too much fun writing these chapters :) And thanks everyone for reviewing! You all are amazing!**

 **Hawkflight of StormClan - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Frostshard - Indeed there are ;)**

 **Goldenwingfishthing - I think there are a lot of stories with that title. And Brightkit seems to be a very popular main character name... Though my Brightkit is going to wander down a darker path, ironically. And you shall find out, this story is definitely going to be full of twists and turns :P**

 **Flameheart663 - Thanks!**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - You'll just have to wait and see :P I love making people wait to find out!**

 **Rosepaw's Mother - I'm sure she appreciates the gesture ;)**

 **LittleGrayOwl - Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else, but that's not a bad theory!**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - Rosepaw's kind of got her paws glued to DarkClan, at least for the moment. It's sort of explained why she hasn't decided to leave yet, and more of that will be explained when she becomes a warrior, but I'm not giving away too much info :D**

 **Cardinal Directions - Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far! I've definitely been planning how each character will turn out to be, which can be a bit of a handful, but it makes the story that much better. And yeah, the battle with LeafClan was random, but necessary for things to move on.**


	7. Six: Only a Monster

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, A monster, a monster, And it keeps getting stronger.** " - Monster, Imagine Dragons

* * *

Four more days had passed since the warrior ceremony that Rosepaw didn't attend. She couldn't stand being around Eagleheart or Shrewfang. The two arrogant toms were big-headed and always bragging about the fact that they were now warriors. Rosepaw wished she could claw those smug looks off their faces, though she knew better and had to control her temper.

Brightpaw continued teaching her any moves that Ashstar or someone else might teach her. Rosepaw was thankful for that; Cedarpool had stopped training with her entirely. She knew that the dark brown she-cat was avoiding her now. Though Rosepaw didn't mind it. Cedarpool was never a good teacher to begin with. At least Brightpaw had patience and enough sense to know that Rosepaw would have to learn everything she could, and more.

She was now faster than the rest of her Clanmates, and stronger. It was all the constant teasing and spite that had made her strong. Running from everyone had also helped make her faster. She could now climb from one branch to another with ease, like she was part squirrel. Brightpaw had often remarked that she could easily live the life of a squirrel if she wanted to.

"My kits are so beautiful, and Blizzardkit is going to be the strongest warrior in the Clan," Ashstar boasted as he left the nursery. Rosepaw only rolled her eyes as Quailnose nodded in agreement. "Do you think they'll open their eyes soon?"

"It has only been two days, Ashstar!" Quailnose muttered in exasperation. Even she was getting tired of listening to Ashstar brag about his kits. Quailnose had the most patience compared to all of them. "Give them a chance to spend time with their mother."

With that, she left the stunned Ashstar standing there in the clearing. Rosepaw watched the scene with a smirk. Quailnose certainly had a way with words. Two days ago Ashstar's kits had been born, and he was already becoming an overanxious father. He spent most of his free time in the nursery, and when he wasn't there he was always talking about them.

Rosepaw padded over to the nursery, and sure enough she saw three tiny bundles of fur cuddled with Brookstream. The silver she-cat licked each kit tenderly, like they were the best things she could ever ask for. For a moment jealousy surged through Rosepaw. She would never know what it was like to feel a mother's love. The feeling washed away though when Rosepaw watched them. The gray and white one, the biggest of them, was known as Blizzardkit. The dark gray she-kit was known as Smokekit. And the silvery gray tom was known as Graykit, of all the most boring names they could think of.

She shook her head at the thought and turned towards the fresh-kill pile. Now the Clan would be focusing their attention on the leaders' kits. It didn't seem like a bad thing at the time. But a sudden surge of jealousy rushed through her.

 _I'll never know what it's like to have a mother's love_ , she thought bitterly. Brightpaw and Foxpaw were lucky to have their parents. Mudwhisker may be harsh in his tactics, but he did have a good point. It seemed like hanging out with her only caused more problems for Brightpaw. Rosepaw wondered if it would be better to stay away.

"Rosepaw, what are you doing all on your own?" Just as she thought that, Brightpaw bounded forward and joined her. "You could always join me for training. Ashstar is sending me out with Aspenfur since he can't leave the camp."

Rosepaw felt hope flare within her at the thought of training with someone else. Since she had almost attacked Cedarpool, her mentor had been avoiding her. Rosepaw knew that Cedarpool was hoping she would give up and flee the Clan. But Rosepaw was determined to become a warrior, no matter what.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," she purred.

The two of them bounded off, and sure enough Aspenfur was waiting for them. The light gray tom stood awkwardly apart from them, his tail flicking irritably when he noticed Rosepaw. He wasn't as obnoxious as some of the warriors, but at least he tolerated Rosepaw.

It didn't take them long to reach the training area. Rosepaw trotted alongside Brightpaw while Aspenfur led the way. She often found herself wondering what it would be like when she would become a warrior. Rosepaw tilted her head to one side when Aspenfur turned to face them both.

"I want you to face each other," he instructed. "During a time of conflict it's good to see what your opponent in battle is capable of."

Wariness suddenly washed over Rosepaw when she studied Brightpaw. They new each others moves well enough. It was Brightpaw who taught Rosepaw everything she had learned. But Rosepaw had learned more moves by watching the other apprentices practice their fighting moves.

"We'll fight with our claws sheathed," Brightpaw promised. Rosepaw nodded in agreement, remembering how cruel her training sessions with Cedarpool had been. The dark brown she-cat would often use her claws during training sessions just to inflict more pain.

The two of them circled each other until Brightpaw made the first move. Rosepaw suddenly dodged to the side and narrowly avoided getting pawed at on the shoulder. Brightpaw was faster though, she used her speed to her advantage and managed to tip Rosepaw over. It didn't take Rosepaw long to realize that Brightpaw was using her blind side to her advantage.

 _Little cheater_! Rosepaw thought angrily. She lashed out without warning, suddenly striking Brightpaw near the muzzle. Brightpaw gasped in surprise when she was tripped from under her paws. When she managed to get back up, Rosepaw was already out of striking range.

"I'm faster than you now, and stronger," Rosepaw growled as raw determination took over. She was well aware of Aspenfur watching her every move. Brightpaw's eyes widened in shock before she lowered her muzzle, a growl forming in the back of her throat.

"And I'm more intelligent," Brightpaw retorted. Rosepaw's eyes widened when Brightpaw lunged at her again. She was tackled to the ground, and Brightpaw pummeled her now exposed belly with sheathed paws. Rosepaw let out a hiss of frustration when Brightpaw jumped out of the way again.

...

Brightpaw hissed as she moved from side to side. Rosepaw was getting stronger and faster. She only just realized that her friend _was_ more violent than she remembered. Brightpaw didn't let that deter her though. She kept fighting back and dodging every strike Rosepaw made towards her.

"Alright, I think I've seen enough," Aspenfur meowed, stepping in between them. He shot a scornful look at Rosepaw, but fortunately he didn't say anything offensive. "Why don't you try hunting? I'd like to see how much progress you've made with that."

Excitement shown in Brightpaw's eyes. Now hunting was something she had gotten better at. With the help of multiple mentors, she had learned different techniques of stalking and catching prey. By now she had learned how to catch even small birds if she wanted to.

The two of them went off in different directions. For once Brightpaw was afraid to get away. Something was off about the way Rosepaw had fought her. Brightpaw didn't want to admit that she was actually scared of her. Mudwhisker would just rub that in her face.

 _Besides, we've always been competitive, even as kits_ , she tried reassuring herself. Yet the distant thrum of worry continued nagging her in the back of her mind. Brightpaw tried pushing it away as she caught her first prey. In a matter of heartbeats she already caught two lizards and a vole. When she rounded the corner of the forest she finally found what she was looking for. Brightpaw's eyes widened and she dropped the vole she was carrying when she saw Rosepaw.

"Maybe they're right." Rosepaw was talking to herself, or at least that was what Brightpaw thought. "Maybe I really am just a monster." Shame crawled through Brightpaw when she realized what she had been thinking. She dropped the vole and buried it before slowly approaching Rosepaw. That was when she caught the stench of blood in the air. "Well, a monster like me deserves to be treated like one," she heard Rosepaw mutter angrily.

Brightpaw winced when she realized Rosepaw was hurting herself, again. Aspenfur wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked around warily before carefully stepping towards Rosepaw. The silver gray she-cat's attention was drawn towards her self-inflicted injuries.

"Rosepaw," she whispered, hoping to stop Rosepaw before the bleeding got worse. She only just noticed how painful those scratches on Rosepaw's legs looked. How could she stand it? Brightpaw found herself wincing at the sight. "Rosepaw, please stop hurting yourself," she added more fearfully.

Finally Rosepaw turned and stared at Brightpaw in shock. Her mouth opened and closed before she finally looked away. An awkward silence hung in the air, and for a moment Brightpaw was afraid she might try and run.

"I'm sorry I tried hurting you," Rosepaw murmured. "I-I was only acting on instinct."

 _She's afraid she hurt me_? Brightpaw felt her heart drop once again with pity. She hadn't expected Rosepaw to understand how fearful she was earlier. Instead of accepting Rosepaw's apology, Brightpaw shook her head and sat down beside her friend.

"Rosepaw, there's no need to apologize," she replied thoughtfully. "I know that everyone has been egging you on to fight them. It's only natural that that would be your response in a mock fight."

"But that doesn't give me the right to hut you," Rosepaw retorted. "I actually _wanted_ to." She bowed her head, a look of shame and disgust showing in her eyes. "They were right to call me a monster. I'm nothing but one, and I'm afraid that next time my claws won't be sheathed. I'm sorry Brightpaw, but I think Mudwhisker was right." Brightpaw stared at her in alarm. "We shouldn't be friends anymore, not if it means putting your life at risk."

Brightpaw was ready to say something when Rosepaw took off in a limping run. She watched with guilt and grief twisting in her heart. She never expected it to end like this. Brightpaw finally bowed her head and trudged back to where she had buried her vole. When she returned to the training area, Aspenfur was already scolding Rosepaw for only catching a skinny mouse.

"... make sure you actually catch something instead of relying on others to catch prey for you," he hissed. "And you won't get your share of the fresh-kill pile. Not with insufficient prey like that." Rosepaw didn't even react as Aspenfur led the way back to camp.

The journey back was awkwardly quiet. Rosepaw's legs were still bleeding, and it was obvious she was in pain. But she made no complaints. Brightpaw was alarmed at how quiet she was. Aspenfur didn't seem to care that the apprentice was injured. He just kept his eyes focused on what lay ahead.

At last when they returned, Brightpaw dropped the fresh-kill she had caught onto the pile and picked a shrew for herself. She watched as Rosepaw limped over to the medicine cat's den. At least Quailnose was kind enough to look over Rosepaw's wounds. Brightpaw wasn't sure what would have happened had she refused. She looked down at her prey miserably.

 _I feel so alone without someone to talk with_ , she thought bitterly.

"Brightpaw, why don't you sit with us?" Her attention was drawn towards Eagleheart and Owlflight. They were sitting with Cedarpool and Splashfur, her mother. Brightpaw narrowed her eyes for a moment before joining them. "We were just wondering why Scarpaw went over to Quailnose," Eagleheart added while nudging Brightpaw affectionately.

"Her name isn't 'Scarpaw'," Brightpaw snapped. She moved further away from Eagleheart, only to bump into Owlflight in the process. "It's _Rose_ paw, in case you can't remember."

"Well it _should_ be Scarpaw," Splashfur crowed. "Did you see those flesh wounds on her leg? Doesn't she know how to heal herself?"

Anger clawed at Brightpaw's heart when the others chuckled in agreement. Her claws were beginning to unsheathe when Cedarpool continued scorning her own apprentice.

"I can't believe Ashstar is letting her stay," she growled. "I mean, she's tried hurting me and several others. Who's to say she won't murder the entire Clan while we're asleep?"

Again there were nods and purrs of agreement. Brightpaw found herself getting angrier with every comment or retort made towards Rosepaw. Why did she bother joining them? All they ever did was make fun of poor Rosepaw! What did she do to deserve such cruel treatment?

"Why can't you all just shut up about this for once in your life?" Brightpaw nearly yowled. Everyone looked at her in shock as she finally had it. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe there's more to Rosepaw than you all realize? That maybe what you're doing is causing more harm than good for the Clan?"

For a moment there was silence. Than Splashfur did something that took Brightpaw by surprise. She suddenly whirled around and struck her claws across Brightpaw's muzzle. Brightpaw was stiff with shock when Splashfur glared at her.

"You will not speak to me like that," she snarled. "I am your mother, and you had better show more respect for that reason."

Brightpaw couldn't move as her mother stalked away, leaving everyone there in awkward silence. Then finally Cedarpool whispered something to the newer warriors before padding away. Once she was gone, Brightpaw finally had a chance to stand and return to her nest in the apprentice's den. That night she wouldn't get any sleep. Her dreams were riddled with nightmares of her mother attacking her as a kit, and of watching the entire Clan fall under Splashfur's rule. In the end though, it wasn't Splashfur who had terrified her. It was Rosepaw. Rosepaw was the one who destroyed most of the Clan, and Splashfur took over after that.

It was at that moment that Brightpaw realized Mudwhisker was right. No matter how much she wished to deny it, her friend was a monster. The Clan had turned her into one, and it wouldn't be long before the monster in Rosepaw was unleashed upon the Clan.

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter is pretty much a major turning point in the story. And Brightpaw's dream has a lot of foreshadowing. I hope this doesn't anger anyone, 'cause this story's about to make a dramatic turn!**

 **Flameheart663 - Brightpaw is kind of like Rosepaw's conscience. Without her, she literally has nothing. Which will be explained further into the story :)**

 **Hawkflight of StormClan - You'll just have to wait and see ;) And sadly yes, it would confirm what everyone was taught to believe.**

 **BRUH - Unfortunately, it is never that easy...**

 **Cardinal Directions - I love including real-world drama! It just makes characters that much more realistic. That and it adds to a good plot. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, this is definitely some of my better writing :)**


	8. Seven: Warriors

**Chapter Seven**

Two moons had passed since their fight. In those two moons, encounters with LeafClan were getting more frequent. Twice already they had fought over territory. LeafClan nearly won until Brightpaw returned with reinforcements during the battle. Foxpaw fought like a warrior from StarClan, as Splashfur would continue bragging about. Ashstar's kits had opened their eyes and were now exploring the camp as often as they could, getting under everyone's nerves.

The first snowfall had arrived a few nights ago, covering the forest in a blanket of white and cold. All the streams were frozen, and everyone tried to stay warm by huddling together. Everyone that was, except for Rosepaw. She stayed far away from them, her long fur keeping her warm and sheltered from the rest of the world.

At long last it was time for their assessments. Ashstar took it seriously and had given Rosepaw someone different to work with. That someone happened to be Mothpelt, who was gentle and kind towards Rosepaw, despite Brightpaw's fear. Mothpelt had approved of Rosepaw's training and passed her with flying colors. Foxpaw had also passed with Raintail's approval, and finally Brightpaw passed shortly after. Once their assessments were over, it was time for their warrior ceremonies.

"I, Ashstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Foxpaw, Brightpaw, Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the costs of your lives?"

They all said I do almost at once. Rosepaw's voice was the softest as she stood farther apart from them. She had been keeping her distance from Brightpaw like she promised. Brightpaw had never felt more miserable than now as she turned to see Rosepaw. Rosepaw only looked away, leaving a pit of despair in Brightpaw's stomach.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxwhisker, in honor of your father, and of your bravery in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of DarkClan."

Foxwhisker beamed at the prospect of being named after their father. Brightpaw could only guess where that idea had come from. She rolled her eyes when she saw Mudwhisker raising his chin proudly at the sight of his son licking Ashstar's shoulder.

"Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightfire, in honor of the fire that burns in your heart, and we welcome you as a full member of DarkClan." Brightfire found herself trying her new name as she gave Ashstar a respectful lick on the shoulder. Hope flared within her when she stepped back.

 _I'm a warrior now_ , she thought proudly. She was shocked though when Ashstar ended the ceremony than and there.

"Foxwhisker! Brightfire!" The Clan cheered their names, oblivious to the fact that Rosepaw had been ignored once again. Brightfire glared at Ashstar when he looked at her in confusion.

"You're forgetting about Rosepaw," she spat. "What happened to giving everyone a 'fair' ceremony?" For a moment Ashstar was stunned that she would defy his orders. Then he narrowed his eyes and lowered his head dangerously.

"Fine," he growled before turning to glare at Rosepaw. Rosepaw didn't even flinch at the sight. By now she had gotten used to being glared at by everyone. "Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosescar. I'm sure everyone can figure out why."

Anger burned within Brightfire when everyone laughed at Ashstar's remark. Rosescar simply lowered her chin as he stepped back.

"I would have been better off without a name," she heard the silver she-cat whisper.

Brightfire lowered her gaze as they padded over to the camp's entrance to stand vigil. By now the cold air had finally gotten to her, and she had to ruffle out her fur in order to get warm. She wasn't sure how Rosescar could stand it. She stood tall and proud despite the cruel name Ashstar had given her. Brightfire turned and saw Foxwhisker struggling to keep his head up as the night dragged on. She rolled her eyes when she realized it wouldn't be long before he was asleep. It was going to be a long and cold night for all of them.

...

"Alright you two, you can move now." Relief washed over Brightfire when Mudwhisker approached them. "You might as well keep standing since you didn't get an 'official' warrior ceremony," he added to Rosescar. Brightfire only glared at her father in response.

"You can move," she whispered when he left with Foxwhisker. "Rosescar, won't you at least talk to me?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Rosescar retorted. "I've nothing left to say."

She ran before Brightfire could say anything else, kicking up snow in the process. Brightfire let out another sigh as she watched her old friend disappear into the forest. She knew that things would never be the same between them. She had tried so many times just to make things right. Yet each time Rosescar would only push her away.

Brightfire padded across the clearing and was given the chance to pick out a nest in the warrior's den. She looked around and didn't miss the fact that there were no empty nests for Rosescar. Something told her that Rosescar wouldn't be joining her.

"Here, you can sleep next to me," Eagleheart suggested, revealing an empty nest beside him. "Alderfern moved into the nursery, so her nest is available."

For a moment, Brightfire was reluctant to join him. Alderfern would want her nest back, right? Yet exhaustion was creeping over Brightfire. She resisted a yawn and gave in. She welcomed the warmth Eagleheart provided, and was eventually lulled into a blissful sleep.

...

Cold air squeezed at Rosescar's chest. She didn't stop running until she was deep enough in the forest for no one to find her. When she skidded to a halt she was greeted by her reflection in the frozen stream. Rosescar couldn't help but flinch when she saw an ugly creature staring back at her.

Her eye was clawed out by Raintail. There wasn't much left of either of her ears, and one of her whiskers had been pulled out by Cedarpool during a training session. But that wasn't what appalled her the most. Rosescar felt her heart sinking when she saw scars covering her legs and her paws.

 _Now I truly look like a monster_ , she thought. Rosescar let out a sigh and turned away from the frozen stream. She couldn't stand seeing herself like this. Ever since she had avoided Brightfire, a small voice kept nagging her in the back of her mind. It kept whispering promises of a better future if she just left. She was scared of what the future held for her. The Clan hated her. Everyone expected her to fail miserably as an apprentice. Maybe they were right to say that.

"Hey! What are you doing this close to the border?" Rosescar flinched when she heard the yowl carry off into the distance. She kept herself hidden in the shadows when she saw a lithe figure staring back at her. "Are you even listening to me?" the stranger demanded once again. "What are you doing so close to the border?"

"This is DarkClan's forest, not yours," Rosescar snapped. The urge to protect her Clan suddenly took over. "You don't belong here."

"It won't be for long," the voice replied in a dangerously low tone. "I suggest you leave before this gets ugly."

Rosescar flinched when he said that. For a moment she feared he was referring to her. Then she realized he meant the fight could get ugly. Her claws unsheathed as she finally revealed herself from the darkness.

"You don't know the meaning of that word," she spat. The tom's eyes widened when he caught sight of her for the first time. Instead of flinching though like she was expecting, he simply tilted his head to one side.

"Why would you say that? I don't see anything ugly about you," he meowed after a few moments of silence passed. Rosescar could only stare at him in disbelief. Never had she heard anyone say anything like that. "Besides, I think those scars look pretty cool. It shows you've been in a battle!"

She couldn't help but flinch again when he said that. The last thing she wanted was to be seen as someone who had fought in many battles. Then again she didn't want to admit that she had inflicted these wounds on herself. Some were fresh, many were old scars.

"You should know better than to hurtle insults at someone you don't even know!" she suddenly hissed. "Now get lost before I show you what I really am capable of."

The tom just stood there and watched with unblinking eyes. Rosescar rolled her eyes and unsheathed her claws to prove her point. That seemed to be enough of a warning for him. He stood up and turned back towards his territory, but not before looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I really didn't mean to," he said before slipping into the shadows.

Rosescar waited until she knew for sure that he was gone. Once she was certain, she turned and padded back to camp.

 _That was strange_ , she thought with a shake of her head. No cat had ever tried to apologize to her, other than Brightfire. The tom she met at the border seemed oblivious to the fact that she was disfigured. Maybe there was hope in this forest after all.

She stopped when she realized where her paws were taking her. The old stream where she and Brightfire went out for the first time. Rosescar tilted her head to one side when she noticed that the water wasn't completely frozen. She leaned forward and lapped at the icy cold water, relishing how refreshing it felt.

"I could survive on my own, if I wanted to," she murmured out loud. "The Clan wouldn't miss me."

The only reason she had stayed for so long was because of Brightfire. It was Brightfire who encouraged her to keep going, even when she felt so defeated. But she had pushed her old friend away, for her own safety. Rosescar was afraid of admitting that she might hurt Brightfire accidentally.

"Hey look, _Scarkit_ is back." Rosescar narrowed her eyes when she saw Shrewfang staring back at her. Shrewfang was like any other cat in the Clan, arrogant and big-headed. "I think Ashstar should have changed your name to that, it's definitely more fitting."

Rosescar only glared back at him.

"Oh, the poor kit is offended," Foxwhisker sneered. "Maybe we should leave her alone, she always was a loner at heart."

Hatred suddenly washed over Rosescar as she glared at them. She found it hard to believe that at one time, she had a crush on Foxwhisker. Now she hated him more than anything. Because of Raintail he had turned into the same, hurtful and hateful cat.

"If you had any brains at all, this wouldn't be happening right now," she muttered crossly. "Oh wait, I forgot, most of the Clan is arrogant and big-headed."

With that, she snorted at them and stalked away. Both Foxwhisker and Shrewfang were too stunned to make any retorts. Rosescar smirked as she imagined what must be running through their heads. Of course they wouldn't give it much thought when something else came up. She could still dream though.

Rosescar curled up outside the warrior's den, knowing that no cat would ever accept her in there. The only reason she had a place in the apprentice's den was because Brightfire had allowed it. Now that they had distanced themselves, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

As she lay there she thought of what that tom had said when they met at the border. At first he was aggressive, but the more he saw her the more he changed. She was beginning to wonder if there really was more outside of DarkClan. A better life that she could live. If there was, she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Now there was nothing holding her back.

* * *

 **AN: So I've been looking forward to a major time-skip. And this is just one of them ;) I'm sure most people already assumed I would name Rosepaw, er, Rosescar that. And seriously, only two reviews? I'd like a bit more than that. Huge thanks to Forgetfulness can be fatal and Cloudjumper Kat for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Yeah, foreshadowing can be troublesome. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing everyone's reactions when they read future chapters. They'll definitely be in for a nasty surprise.**


	9. Eight: Thorntail

**Chapter Eight**

Morning sunlight filtered through the canopy of branches, waking Rosescar from her slumber. She yawned and stretched out her back, only to feel claws scraping down her shoulders. Rosescar jumped in surprise until noticing three tiny bundles of fur staring back at her with huge, terrified eyes.

"The monster's awake!" yowled Blizzardkit.

"Run away before she gets us!" Smokekit wailed.

The three kits raced off before Rosescar could give them a proper punishment. She let out a hiss of frustration and shook her head. The kits were becoming a pawful, and of course they could get away with anything. Ashstar seemed to think it was okay to let them get away with everything. Which meant that none of the kits had manners of any kind.

 _If I were their mother, they would have their ears clawed off for disturbing someone's sleep_ , she thought to herself. Of course she would never actually hurt the kits. She loved kits, as much as she hated to admit it. At one time she had dreamed of having kits. But that dream was washed away when she saw her reflection. What kit would want a mother as ugly as her? And what tom would want someone like her?

Rosescar sighed once again and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. DarkClan had a clever way of keeping it's prey from depleting. They usually hunted in areas where prey was abundant before switching to another area so that it could replenish itself. Rosescar had learned to eat when she really needed to. The kits and elders always came first, and that was the first thing she had learned as an apprentice. So she decided to share a lizard with the elders. At least they were always friendly with her.

"Is that fresh-kill I smell?" Antwhisker's meow made Rosescar smirk in amusement. Of all the cats in the Clan, Antwhisker had surprised her the most. He was kind and welcoming to her, even with the scars she showed. To him it didn't matter what she looked like, it was on the inside that counted. "Rosepaw, I was wondering if you would visit us," he purred after realizing who it was.

"Actually it's Rose _scar_ now," she murmured after dropping the lizard at Antwhisker's paws. The small elder flinched at the name and stared at her in shock.

"Why would Ashstar give you such a cruel name?" he rasped. Rosescar shook her head, feeling nothing but sadness and guilt.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "It is a fitting name though, apparently."

Antwhisker didn't miss the bitterness in her tone. He suddenly got to his legs shakily and picked up the lizard. To Rosescar's relief, he was quick to change the subject. He offered part of the lizard to Briarstorm, who hadn't bothered moving since Rosescar arrived.

"Briarstorm, why don't you have a piece," he suggested.

The dark brown she-cat only grunted in response. Rosescar only just noticed that her ribs were showing. Her eyes widened in alarm as she stared at Briarstorm. Something wasn't right.

"How long has it been since she had a decent meal?" she asked.

"I'd say at least a few days," Antwhisker replied, sounding more worried than anything. "She hasn't eaten and hasn't accepted Quailnose's herbs either."

"My time is nearing," Briarstorm rasped in a weak voice. "I can already hear my sister calling out to me." Rosescar only shook her head, feeling a sense of desperation and grief wash over.

"Please, Briarstorm, you're my friend," she whispered. "I can't lose you."

Briarstorm only shook her head, showing the only signs that she was still alive, barely.

"I'm sorry, Rosescar," she replied. "I truly believe that you deserve a better name. You should have been Roseshine."

Pain throbbed in Rosescar's throat as she buried her muzzle into Briarstorm's shoulder. She didn't care if it was matted and coated in dirt. Briarstorm was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. And now she was leaving her.

"Briarstorm, at least take these herbs." Rosescar turned in surprise to see Quailnose standing at the den's entrance. Antwhisker must have gotten her while they were talking.

"No," the she-cat snapped. "No herb is going to help me recover. I'm ready, I have already lived my life."

A few more heartbeats passed before Briarstorm's breathing grew more shallow. Rosescar couldn't help but let out a wail when she realized that it was over. Briarstorm's eyes were glazed over as her breathing stopped completely.

"She's with StarClan now," Quailnose sighed. "I was afraid this might happen."

"At least she was able to see you become a warrior," Antwhisker murmured softly. Rosescar only bowed her head as grief took over. She had already lost so much. This was another brutal blow to her already fragile heart. "She'll have many moons of peace in StarClan," he added.

The Clan was more than shocked when they heard the announcement that Quailnose made. Rosescar and Quailnose made sure they prepared Briarstorm for the vigil that she deserved. Her body was covered in lavender and other herbs, and she was well groomed. It was almost like nothing had happened.

"I-I can't believe that she's gone," Birchtail murmured as she joined the others for vigil. "She was a warrior when I just became an apprentice."

"She lived a long and prosperous life," Ashstar meowed.

Rosescar narrowed her eyes when she saw his kits playing around in the snow. They acted like nothing was wrong, showing little respect towards Briarstorm. Anger clawed at her heart when she realized that no one was doing anything to stop them. Brookstream only nuzzled them lovingly, like they were the best things in the world.

"I'm sorry." Rosescar flinched when she felt Brightfire's pelt brush against hers. "I know you cared about her."

"You don't know anything about me," Rosescar hissed, pushing Brightfire away. The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at her in shock when Rosescar glared at her. "I already told you, we can't be friends. It will only put your life in danger."

Brightfire only glared back at her, pelt bristling and all with fury. "I've done everything I can to mend what we once had," she spat. "But I guess that you really are what they claim."

She looked away when Brightfire left her. Everything seemed to be falling apart faster than she could blink. She knew that she was the reason behind it all. But the pain of losing everyone she cared about was almost too much.

When Brightfire was gone, she ran before anyone could stop her. She kept running through the forest until she had reached the border. Snow skidded all over when she finally stopped. Her pelt was soaking as she tried shaking it off. If StarClan was punishing her, than she wished they would just end her life already. Maybe than things would finally be better.

Rosescar looked down at her paws, remembering the way she always inflicted pain on herself. She let out a sigh and suddenly drew a long and painful scratch along her leg. Blood seeped from the wound, staining the snow red. She winced before placing her leg down again. She didn't stop until she heard rustling in the undergrowth.

Her eyes widened when she saw a large russet-colored creature standing in the bushes. It's thick bushy tail and pointed ears reminded her of the stories that Briarstorm used to tell her. The creature was called a fox, and it looked hungry.

Panic quickly replaced the grief. It must have picked up the scent of her blood. She could see ribs poking out from it's thick fur. Clearly the cold was getting the better of this fox. But it was clever enough to know where it could find easy prey. To the fox she was an easy target. She wouldn't be able to get away now that her leg was badly clawed like this.

"Get out of this forest, you mangepelt!" Rosescar stiffened when she heard a familiar yowl. "You don't belong here!" The tom from the other day suddenly launched himself at the fox. Rosescar stared at it in disbelief, realizing that he was putting himself in danger by fighting the fox alone.

The fox quickly shook him off as the tom jumped onto it's back. He drove his claws down it's back, making sure to leave a stinging wound it wouldn't soon forget. Rosescar watched in amazement as the tom relentlessly swiped at the fox's muzzle. His claws managed to score deep marks.

Anger surged through Rosescar when the fox suddenly snapped it's jaw around his tail. The tom yowled in pain and surprise as the fox tried dragging him by his tail. Rosescar leaped forward, ignoring the pain in her leg and rammed into the fox with all of her strength.

The fox yelped in surprise when she made contact with it. It dropped the tom and suddenly rounded on her, trying to gain the upper paw. Rosescar moved quickly to the side, narrowly avoiding it's jaws snapping round her neck.

"Let's try and confuse the fox, that'll show 'em who's smarter!" the tom yowled. Rosescar nodded and circled the fox on it's other side, with the tom circling from the front. By now it was showing confusion and frustration when it realized there were two targets. Amusement washed over Rosescar when the fox finally gave up and fled deeper into the forest, away from DarkClan's territory. It wasn't worth risking injuries, not when there was easier prey out there. "That was close, I thought for sure the fox would get you. Are you okay?" The tom stared down at her bleeding legs in alarm.

"I'll be fine," she murmured, ignoring the pain that burned from her wounds. "Thanks, for nothing." The tom narrowed his eyes as she started to leave.

"I just saved your life, doesn't that amount to anything?" he demanded.

"My life didn't need saving!" she spat over her shoulder. "I'm better off dead anyways."

Rosescar couldn't help but flinch at her own words. That was exactly what Raintail used to tell her when she was a kit. Had his words finally gotten to her?

"No one is better off dead," the tom said quietly. Rosescar stopped in her tracks, than turned and looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that anyone is better off dead," he added in a louder voice.

"Why do you care about what I do so much?" she demanded, letting anger draw out her tone. He looked at her thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe because you remind me of myself, when I was younger." Rosescar blinked in surprise. No one had ever spoken to her like this. She couldn't help but lower her muzzle as shame crawled through her.

"They all hate me," she murmured bitterly. "Every one of my Clanmates hates. I have no one left. My mother died giving birth to me, and they blamed me for what happened. I have no right to live, not when I've already caused them so much pain."

The tom's eyes darkened, and for a moment Rosescar was afraid he would say the same thing that her Clanmates had told her. What he said next caught her completely off guard.

"Then maybe they aren't really your Clanmates," he meowed.

Rosescar stared down at her paws. He was making sense, in a way. But that didn't stop her from glaring back at him.

"Say all you want, but that isn't going to change my mind," she snapped. "You'd better not showing your sorry face around here again, or I won't be so kind to you next time."

She was ready to leave when the tom stopped her.

"My name's Thorntail, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Rosescar. My name's Rosescar." She paused before leaving him behind. The last thing she could see before slipping into the shadows was Thorntail's eyes. They were like glowing emeralds. She knew that somehow they would meet again, whether she wanted to or not.

...

Warmth spread through Brightfire as she pressed herself against Eagleheart. His kindness had surprised her more than anything else. Even if he was an arrogant mousebrain at times, she still was fond of him. He was her Clanmate, and she cared for all of them.

"Want to go hunting or something?" he asked after fighting a yawn.

It was morning after the Clan held vigil over Briarstorm. The whole Clan was shocked by her sudden death. Worst of all her death had effected Rosescar. Brightfire hadn't been able to find her since she fled the Clan that night. She was too tired to go after her, and the warmth of the warrior's den threatened to overwhelm her.

"I don't think now is the time to do that," she murmured guiltily. "Look, the Clan's going to need comfort in a time like this. We've already lost Rockfur, and now we've lost Briarstorm. Who knows who's next?"

Eagleheart made her flinch by pressing himself against her. "Don't think like that," he whispered. "The Clan's going to need fresh-kill, the pile's getting low."

She realized with disdain that he was right. Brightfire lowered her muzzle in embarrassment. She padded forward and led the way into the forest, with Eagleheart following her. The two of them bounded together in the forest, ignoring any signs of scaring away prey.

"The snow is so pretty," Brightfire sighed as they finally stopped. "I always forget how destructive it is."

"The snow itself isn't destructive," Eagleheart reassured her. "It's always the wind and the cold that can kill."

She nodded in agreement, remembering all the horror stories she'd heard from the elders. Brightfire looked around and saw tiny pawprints, revealing that prey was in the area, but very scarce. She suspected they hid in their homes during the night and came out in the sunhigh sun.

The two of them split off in different directions. Brightfire went towards the northern area, while Eagleheart stayed in the marsh. She searched for any signs of prey, hopeful she might find something. In the end Brightfire only returned with a scrawny looking frog. Eagleheart managed to catch a sparrow; his eyes were gleaming with pride until he saw what Brightfire caught.

"Hey, we can always share if you want," he reassured her.

Brightfire nodded once again, realizing that he had a point. Now that they were warriors, they could eat any time they wanted. She picked up her frog and returned back to camp, with Eagleheart close behind her.

"Thanks, I needed a distraction," she meowed after dropping her fresh-kill on the pile.

"Anytime," he purred. "You know, I've been wondering if we could possibly spend more time together," he suddenly added. Brightfire sighed and shook her head, feeling guilty for what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry, Eagleheart," she murmured. "But I don't think now is a good time to... have kits. There's just too much going on."

She flinched when Eagleheart's eyes darkened. He was expecting her to say yes. The thought almost made her want to scoff in disgust. She may like Eagleheart as a friend, but that was as far as it got. With one final look at him, she left him standing there. Something told her that she was going to regret doing so.

* * *

 **AN: And so the plot thickens. You get to meet Thorntail, who's gonna play a major roll in this story. And of course see a little romance blossom. Please let me know what you all thought of it, I enjoy reading your feedback :D**

 **TheLentilKittehOfRandomness - I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! Brightfire is like a sister to Rosescar, even if Rosescar refuses to see it. Though things are about to take a darker theme from now on, unfortunately. I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters ;)**

 **YellieGal - If only it were that easy ;) But yeah, I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much! I've been having fun writing it, to the point where I'm actually a few chapters ahead XD I won't spoil anything though.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - I know, I actually feel sorry writing about everything that happens Oo But yeah, that song does kind of fit her. Though I'd say Scars from Colton Dixon would be more fitting for her :)**

 **Pebbleshine - If only it were that easy ;)**

 **Thundershadowcats - XD That's good to hear! I'm glad that you like it so much. It's definitely been fun writing it so far. Thanks for the review, it's always appreciated :)**

 **Flamebolt - You'll just have to wait and see what happens, things can turn in a very different direction :P**

 **Foggedwish - Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much! I'll definitely keep writing, this story is probably going to end up being close to forty chapters if all goes according to plan.**


	10. Nine: Murder in the Forest

**Chapter Nine**

"You stupid she-cat!" Rosescar didn't even flinch as Eagleheart yowled at her in frustration. They were supposed to go hunting together. Birchtail had sent them out earlier in the morning, but Rosescar's distractions were getting the better of her. And of course Eagleheart was starting to notice. "Why can't you do _anything_ right? Why am I stuck with the worst warrior in the forest?"

That did it. Her claws unsheathed and she whirled on Eagleheart. His eyes widened in mock terror as she glared at him. She hated him, and everyone else who made fun of her at one point or another. She knew that Thorntail was right - she didn't belong here. And now she was going to prove it.

"If I hear one more remark, I'm going to shred you," she snapped.

 _That's right, at least give him a chance_ , the small voice in her head whispered. _If he refuses, than you can kill him_. Kill him. That same haunting voice had been telling her to kill them, or end her own life. It was always one or the other. And now Rosescar was ready to make her own decisions.

"Why should I listen to the likes of you? You don't even look like a cat anymore, you pathetic, useless lump of-" She didn't let him finish.

In one swift movement, Rosescar suddenly lunged and dug her claws deep into his chest. She knew each of his weak points, and she made sure that he bled enough that it would kill him. The snow was soon stained red as Eagleheart's body fell to the ground. He was still breathing, but barely when she released him from her claws.

"You've always disgusted me, mangepelt," she spat. "I'm sure that the Clan won't miss you."

Eagleheart's eyes widened before he finally lay still. Rosescar watched the scene with a roll of her eyes. She wondered now if she still had a place in StarClan. Or if StarClan even existed. If they did they never made any attempts at making her life easier.

She decided to clean her claws of the blood and made sure there were no traces of murder in the snow. Eagleheart had been too stunned to fight back. There were no signs of a struggle, which made her plan all that much easier.

As she padded away she suddenly realized just how far she had gone. The pain from earlier suddenly returned, and Rosescar realized at that moment that she truly was a monster. Everyone had been right to call her such a creature.

 _Wash away the evidence_ , the small voice told her. _They will never suspect a thing_.

Rosescar nodded and carried his body to the stream that wasn't frozen. When she was finished washing away his blood, she checked to make sure no one had seen her. Fortunately everyone else was snug in their nests, oblivious to what just happened in the forest.

Once she was finished with her dirty work, she stalked back to the clearing and left some scratch marks on her legs and her muzzle. She would use that to make the Clan think she had tried defending Eagleheart. And to her relief as she started that, the snow had started falling. That made things all the more easier.

"Rosescar, where's Eagleheart?" Birchtail was the first to greet her when she returned to camp, limping in pain. Rosescar looked at Birchtail, showing grief in her eyes, though she was joyful to escape Eagleheart's constant tormenting.

"He-He's dead," she stammered. Birchtail's eyes widened when she explained what had happened. "A fox must have found him," she explained as more cats joined in to hear what had happened. "By the time I got to him it was too late. I barely managed to survive."

"You should have let the fox kill you!" Foxwhisker yowled. He was quickly quieted though by Brightfire. Rosescar shot her a thankful look before gazing back at Birchtail.

"I'm sorry, I did everything I could to help him," she murmured in despair.

"I'm glad you were able to make it back alive," Birchtail meowed, though Rosescar found that hard to believe. It was obvious Birchtail hesitated to say that. "Go and see Quailnose so that she can tend to your wounds."

"You're seriously going to just leave it at that?" Foxwhisker yowled once again. "I hardly believe a word she said!"

Rosescar shot him a scornful glare. He was next on her list. She hated Foxwhisker more than anything. Though Splashfur was a close second. She was already making plans on 'taking care' of them like she had with Eagleheart.

"That's enough, Foxwhisker," Birchtail snapped. "Brightfire, you are our best tracker. I want you to take Raintail and Aspenfur with you, find out if you can find any bodies."

Brightfire nodded and flicked her tail to Raintail and Aspenfur. Rosescar narrowed her eyes at Raintail. Before she finished anything, he would be the last to go. She wanted him to know that he was being targeted. She wanted him to suffer the most.

...

Pain was etched all over Brightfire as she led the hunting party through the forest. The last thing she had said to Eagleheart was 'no'. She didn't want to have a mate or kits. And she likely broke his heart by saying that. Now there was no way to ask for forgiveness, even if she wanted to.

"I still think it was Scarkit who did it," Raintail muttered under his breath. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

She refused to say anything when he kept commenting on what he could have done to his own daughter. Brightfire was disgusted with the way he acted towards Rosescar. He was no father to her, not if he continued wishing that his own kit was dead.

"What are we even supposed to look for?" Aspenfur asked. His gaze stretched across the snowy forest. It was still snowing lightly. A thick blanket of dove-gray clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun. Brightfire fluffed out her fur to keep herself warm, but even that wasn't enough to stop the cold wind from piercing her.

"Anything, from pawprints to blood that might stain the forest," she replied. A shiver ran through her at the thought of finding Eagleheart's body. If a fox had attacked him, it was possible the creature would have dragged his body away and eaten it. She couldn't help but shudder at the grim thought. "Maybe we'd be better splitting up," she suggested.

"That's a terrible idea," Raintail scoffed. "The murderer could still be at large!" Brightfire only rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I thought Rosescar was back at camp," she retorted. Raintail's eyes narrowed, and finally he looked away when he realized there wasn't any point in arguing. Brightfire looked at Aspenfur, then sighed in relief when he nodded in approval. "Aspenfur, you can check out the border by the pines. Raintail, you check near the entrance of camp; I'll check over by the streams."

The three of them split off into different directions. Brightfire was thankful to get away from all the commotion. She needed time to think for herself once in a while. Knowing that Eagleheart was dead sent waves of sorrow through her. The Clan had already lost so much. Not to mention Eagleheart was too young to have been killed.

Brightfire stopped when she saw something in the distance. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw crows circling above in the trees. They had spotted something on the ground, most likely carrion. That sent thrills of horror through her. What if that something was Eagleheart's body, broken and defeated?

She skidded to a halt, kicking up snow in the process when she saw what the crows were after. Sure enough a figure lay in the stream that wasn't frozen solid. Brightfire stared at the body in utter despair when she recognized it.

"Get away from him!" she yowled, charging after the crows that were pecking at the flesh and bones. The crows cried out in surprise and flapped away, a few of them taking bits and pieces of fur in the process. Brightfire glared at them as they hung around the tree branches, staring down at her with beady black eyes. "Oh, Eagleheart, I'm so sorry," she whispered when she realized it was too late.

Something had already taken a chunk of flesh from his body. The fur that was once well groomed had become a matted mess. The stench that filled her lungs was enough to make her gag. There was nothing left for her to save.

"Brightfire?" Aspenfur's meow made her look back in surprise. "I thought I-" He stopped when he saw Eagleheart's body. "Oh, StarClan!"

"Those crows were surrounding him," she whimpered. "I had to chase them away." Aspenfur put his tail on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You did what you could," he reassured her. "He's spirit is with StarClan now."

Brightfire nodded in agreement, though doubt clouded her mind. It wasn't long before Raintail arrived, and had the same reaction as Aspenfur. Together the three of them managed to drag what was left of Eagleheart's body back to camp. A vigil would be held over him, even if he did look like half of him was taken already. He deserved that much at least.

"I can't believe my best friend is gone," Shrewfang sighed as he stared down at Eagleheart's body.

The day had dragged on with the same results. By now the snow had finally stopped, leaving behind a fresh blanket of white. Once again Ashstar's kits were racing around the camp, squealing in delight at the new-found snow. Brightfire didn't have the strength to glare at them. She was too driven by grief.

"He was a bold warrior, and perhaps a bit too rash in his actions, but he had a good heart," Ashstar murmured. "That is why I chose that name."

The vigil seemed to drag on for what felt like moons. Brightfire sat with Shrewfang and Owlflight, remembering how as kits they had played in the camp. Nothing would ever be the same now. And Brightfire had a feeling that things weren't going to get any better.

* * *

 **AN: A shorter chapter, but much more dramatic. I wanted to add some drama to the story, if there wasn't enough already ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - XD I do too, secretly :P And don't worry, it hasn't been forgotten, at least by me ;)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Hehe, sisters will always fight. I have one and we fight all the time Oo I'm glad you like the pairing, I've had that one planned for a while now. As for your theory, it's not a bad idea. But I have something bigger planned for Thorny, one that might just surprise everyone ;)**

 **Guest - I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Cardinal Directions - Yeah, he does seem like that kind of cat. He'll definitely be playing an interesting roll in upcoming chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying their relationships, even though EaglexBright was short-lived. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far, hopefully that interest will keep up!**


	11. Ten: Suspicions Rising

**Chapter Ten**

" **Rip the earth in two with your mind, And seal the urge which ensues with brass wire I never meant you any harm, But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearms And how can you say that your truth is better than ours? Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms, And the blind man sleeps in the doorway his home If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won But I gave you all** " - I Gave You All, Mumford and Sons

* * *

The Clan was in tethers. Between Eagleheart's death and the loss of an elder, they were scared out of their minds that something else would happen. Rosescar found it amusing to see them looking around anxiously when they went on patrols. It was obvious they wouldn't last long. With leafbare in full swing the Clan was short a warrior, leaving them vulnerable to attacks.

She kept herself close to the shadows, watching as the kits played in the snow. Smokekit was the mouse while Blizzardkit and Graykit tried chasing after her. Out in the white snow, her fluffy white pelt stood out. Rosescar narrowed her eyes as the kits came closer. Smokekit suddenly stumbled into her, and Rosescar let out a hiss of annoyance. Smokekit's eyes widened in horror when she realized what she just did.

"It-it's the monster!" Smokekit wailed.

Faster than the kits could react, Rosescar suddenly swung her claw at Smokekit. The trembling kit staggered back to her paws, wailing in pain. Rosescar only rolled her eyes at the kits' weakness. If she couldn't deal with pain than she didn't belong in the warrior's den.

Smokekit whimpered and staggered back to her brothers. As she did so, Rosescar didn't miss the fact that she was being watched. Her eyes narrowed at Brookstream. The silver she-cat had the nerve to glare at her when she did nothing to help the wailing kit.

"My poor daughter, what has that monster done to you?" Brookstream asked as she leaned forward and nuzzled her kit. Rosescar only rolled her eyes at the sight. No she-cat had ever treated her with such love or respect when she was a kit. "I'll make it all better, and I'm sure Quailnose will give you a nice treat."

"Can she give me some honey?" Smokekit sniffled, looking at her mother hopefully. Brookstream only purred and nodded, leading the kit back to Quailnose's den.

 _Why couldn't I have a mother watch over me like that_? Rosescar thought with anguish. She would never know what it was like to have a mother's love. All she had ever learned in life was hatred and disdain. Her own father had disowned her, and she had no friends left in the Clan.

"I saw what you did to Smokekit." Rosescar didn't bother looking at Brightfire when she approached her. "If you keep this up the Clan is going to blame you for Eagleheart's death," she added quietly. Rosescar didn't miss the edge in her tone.

"The Clan suspects nothing," she retorted. "Don't you have anything better to do than torment me?"

Brightfire let out a sigh. "Rosescar, I thought you were better than this," she murmured. "Eagleheart, he-he didn't deserve to die!"

She only rolled her eyes once again before glaring at Brightfire.

"You can accuse me all you want, but it isn't going to change anything," she growled. "Eagleheart was a bully and a liar. He got what he deserved, and I hope he rots in StarClan for what he has done."

Shock showed in Brightfire's eyes. Rosescar didn't give her a chance to continue. She stood up and left the tortoiseshell standing there. Brightfire's stare burned into the back of her pelt as Rosescar left her. She may be well aware of Rosescar's treachery, but she wasn't in any hurry to give her away.

Rosescar shook her head as she remembered the brutal death that just occurred. She realized that if she wanted to keep herself a secret, she would need to work carefully. Cats were already suspicious of her, and that was before she had murdered Eagleheart in cold blood.

 _That arrogant furball deserved it_ , the small voice reminded her. _He deserves to pay for his actions_.

Though Rosescar agreed with that voice, something inside her told her that it wasn't right. That he shouldn't have died the way he did. She should have just left him alone in the forest, and let some predator finish him off.

 _I've learned from my mistake_ , she told herself. _Next time there won't be a body to be found_.

...

"He would have made a fine father." Brightfire rolled her eyes when Splashfur stood beside her. A few days had passed since Eagleheart's death, and the Clan was still mourning over it. Brightfire felt more guilty than anything else. She should have agreed to be his mate. Maybe things would have been different than.

"I am not in any hurry to have kits," she murmured.

The thought sent shivers of fear through her. Seeing Ashstar's kits only confirmed that she didn't want any kits. Those three were a pawful. It didn't help that Ashstar and Brookstream let them get away with everything. The only cat with enough sense to punish them was Rosescar, and that was only because they made fun of her.

"I'd love to see my daughter with a family," Splashfur insisted. "Imagine what they would look like: Beautiful, fierce and strong, just like their mother."

Brightfire only rolled her eyes once again. Of course Splashfur only cared about what _she_ wanted in her life. Her mother had always acted like this. Mudwhisker was overprotective and had pushed Rosescar away from her. Now Brightfire wasn't sure if she could trust her old friend.

 _I can't help but wonder if she's responsible for Eagleheart's death_ , she thought with anguish. It would make sense. Eagleheart had often made fun of Rosescar, especially behind her back. It was likely Rosescar had overheard him. Or she snapped and attacked him while they were hunting together. Either way, Brightfire suspected it was murder.

"Come on, why don't we go hunting?" Splashfur suggested. "Or we could patrol the border, as a family." She glanced over at Foxwhisker, who was sitting with Shrewfang and Owlflight. They were talking quietly with one another, unaware they were being watched.

"I think I would rather pass," Brightfire sighed.

She sat up and left her mother standing there in surprise. When she did though, the first cat she ran into happened to be Quailnose. The medicine cat's eyes widened when she realized who she bumped into.

"Oh, Brightfire," she rasped, sounding a bit surprised, "I was just on my way to gather some borage for Alderfern."

"Are you sure it's safe to go alone?" Brightfire asked, hope sparking within her. She needed something to do - anything was better than listening to her mother. "Maybe I could go with you, I'm sure you could use an extra paw."

Quailnose looked at her in surprise before nodding reluctantly. "I don't suppose an extra paw wouldn't hurt," she muttered.

Relief washed over Brightfire's shoulders. She followed Quailnose into the forest, happy to get away from the tense camp. The cold air wasn't helping very much. Brightfire hadn't missed the fact that everyone seemed a bit more temperamental than usual.

"Do you think it was Rosescar?" Brightfire's question seemed to catch Quailnose by surprise when they reached a deeper part of the forest. Here the pines were coated in snow, and their branches seemed to hang low to the ground. Little to no sunlight penetrated the forest as far as Brightfire could see.

"What do you mean?" Quailnose meowed carefully.

"I mean, do you think she's responsible for Eagleheart's death?" Brightfire corrected herself.

Quailnose paused for a brief moment. Brightfire knew it was a difficult assumption to make. She didn't want to believe that her old friend was responsible of such a horrific death. Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that had been haunting her since that night. It felt as though Eagleheart was forcing her to find the answer herself.

"If she were responsible, she has done a good job at hiding the evidence," Quailnose replied thoughtfully. "I wouldn't go around accusing anyone though. It doesn't look good on your part."

A moment of silence followed as Quailnose searched for the herbs. Brightfire wondered if she was right. Knowing that Rosescar might be responsible sent shivers of fear through her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her friend.

...

"They actually called you that?" Thorntail stared at Rosescar in disbelief when she told him her story. Or at least part of it. Thorntail had been a good listener. She met with him a little after sunhigh, when the border patrol had just passed by. Rosescar was thankful to get some time alone, especially with someone who actually seemed to care about her. "I can't believe anyone would say something so cruel," he murmured.

"I hate them," she whispered, staring down at her paws. "All of them, and I wish there was a way to make them stop."

Thorntail looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. Rosescar had to admit, spending time with him did calm her down. She had to get away when Ashstar's kits started squealing and leaping at her. Smokekit had recovered from whatever damage she'd inflicted on her, and was trying to get her revenge.

"You could always leave them, like I said before," he murmured. "Why do you stick around when you know they're just going to hurt you?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I keep wondering that myself."

She sighed and looked back at the sky. It was clear our now. The sun reflecting against the snow made it almost blinding. Rosescar had to squint her eyes in order to see properly. It was actually starting to get warmer out. She hoped that maybe this would be the first signs of newleaf, like she'd heard from stories.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Thorntail asked.

"I have to," she replied. She glanced at him warily, than back at the direction of camp. "But maybe we can meet again, tomorrow night," she added. Thorntail's eyes gleamed with hope at that. Rosescar knew they would meet again, one way or another.

"Sure, we can meet tomorrow at moonhigh," he purred.

Rosescar didn't realize how much time had passed until she returned to camp. By now the sun was beginning to set as she reached the clearing. Most of the Clan was buried inside their dens, keeping themselves warm. Rosescar stayed outside where she would feel the cold leafbare air all night. Yet for the first time in moons, she felt nothing but warmth. Thorntail's presence had somehow given her the strength to keep moving. Even if it meant going against the voices inside her head.

"You've been gone for a long time." Rosescar flinched when she was once again greeted by Brightfire. "I hope you were just out hunting, or patrolling the border."

Anger burned within Rosescar when she realized what Brightfire was suggesting. At one point they had been the best of friends. Rosescar still thought of Brightfire as her friend, but she had pushed her away for her own protection. Until now.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her fur bristling slightly.

"It means that I have my eyes on you," Brightfire replied, sounding more annoyed than anything else. "I'm not going to stand by and watch my Clanmates be torn to shreds if you keep this up."

She left it at that, letting her words sink in as she padded away. Rosescar's fur stood on end with outrage. Brightfire actually accused her of murder! Of course she had killed Eagleheart, but that was only because he deserved it. How did Brightfire find out in the first place?

She shook her head at the thought. Even if Brightfire knew, she wasn't telling the Clan. Maybe there was some hope left for Rosescar. She sighed and padded over to her makeshift nest outside the warrior's den. Since no cat let her sleep inside she had made her own nest. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing, plus it kept her warm at night with all the moss she had collected.

As she curled up she hoped that the kits hadn't put fire ants in her nest again. They tried pulling that stunt twice already. The first time she had gotten bitten by them, and nearly tore the kits to shreds. The second time she caught them, she decided to fight fire with fire.

 _I hope they all rot in StarClan_ , she thought as exhaustion crept over. _They deserve the worst punishment anyone could ever give them_.

* * *

 **AN: That song just fits Rosescar so beautifully. I love Mumford and Sons, the older version of them anyways XD Not too fond of their newer stuff. Also, I won't be updating the next chapter until I see at least three or four reviews. That's not asking for too much, is it? ;)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Yep, Rosy is definitely going down a darker path. I love writing about inner conflicts, especially when it involves best friends. And I'm glad you like Thorntail so much :D And that is funny, Foxkit is a rather popular name ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - XD I'm glad you liked it so much, I love this version of Rosescar too :P Then again murder mysteries have always been entertaining to me, which should say something about me :P**


	12. Eleven: One Step Forward

**Chapter Eleven**

Two moons had passed since Rosescar and Brightfire became warriors. In that time Rosescar had become dangerously close to Thorntail. Several times she had almost been caught by a passing patrol. But Rosescar was smart. She knew how to hide herself in plain sight, and Thorntail did too. Battles with LeafClan had become more frequent. Brightfire managed to end the last battle by nearly shredding a LeafClan warrior when her mother, Splashfur, mysteriously died.

Splashfur's death had marked the end for Brightfire. Or at least that was what she thought. Her mother had always loved her, but she treated Rosescar so cruelly. Perhaps it was Rosescar who killed her mother, she would never know. But Brightfire knew that she was gone, and she wouldn't see her until StarClan called to her.

At last newleaf had arrived, melting away the cold and the snow. The first signs of life were beginning to show in the forest. Alderfern's kits had arrived, and she gave birth to a healthy tom and she-cat. She named the tom Rowankit, and the she-cat Cinderkit. Ashstar's kits had reached their sixth moon, and it was only a matter of time before he named them apprentices.

Brightfire sat at the base of an oak tree, sighing in contentment as the warm sunshine bathed her pelt. It felt like moons had passed since she had a chance to relax. Birchtail was constantly sending her on patrols when she wasn't busy, which was rare. Ashstar usually asked her to watch over his kits so that Brookstream could stretch out her muscles. Brightfire had already guessed why he was asking her to spend so much time with them.

 _He wants me to mentor one of them_ , she realized. She had to admit, Smokekit was her favorite. The plucky dark gray kit was smart, and had a good sense of humor. Brightfire saw the makings of a good warrior in her. Graykit on the other paw, he spent most of his time with Quailnose. It was a surprise to the medicine cat, but she enjoyed his company and would teach him about her herbs. Blizzardkit was the bully of the trio. He would usually try and get Smokekit to fight him, which ended badly. Brightfire wouldn't be surprised if Blizzardkit saw his first battle as an apprentice. _He jumps too quickly into battle_ , she thought.

"Have you thought of having any kits yourself?" Foxwhisker's question caught Brightfire by surprise. Of all the cats that had surprised her the most, it was Foxwhisker. He seemed to have calmed down with age, and spent more time with Owlflight than he would admit. Brightfire suspected that they would soon be more than just friends.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of commitment," she admitted with a shrug. "I love spending time with the kits, but I prefer being motherless. I can always keep mentoring them, or watch over them when I'm not busy."

Foxwhisker only rolled his eyes.

"I would have expected that kind of response," he muttered. He then looked at his sister seriously as she watched Smokekit chase a leaf in the wind. "Owlflight's expecting my kits," he finally told her.

"I-Wow..." Brightfire was stunned to hear this news. She knew her brother had been spending time with the she-cat, but to hear that he would be a father... She couldn't help but feel proud of him. "Congratulations," she purred.

"Thanks," Foxwhisker sighed as if he'd been holding his breath for her answer. "Quailnose said they wouldn't be due until the beginning of greenleaf, but at least they'll have warm weather as kits."

Brightfire couldn't stop herself from purring. She nuzzled her brother affectionately. It was good to see their little family growing stronger by the heartbeat. Mudwhisker would be more than proud of his son. She was certain he already knew.

"When is she moving to the nursery?" she asked curiously.

"We're not sure," Foxwhisker replied with a shrug. "I think she's waiting until Ashstar makes his kits apprentices, than at least there will be more room."

She nodded, knowing that that made more sense than anything else. The nursery had gotten full since Alderfern had her kits. Rowankit and Cinderkit were only a moon old, but they were already growing in size. And Brookstream's kits were almost too big to be in the nursery now.

Foxwhisker looked like he was ready to say something when Owlflight herself approached him. He gave Brightfire one last look before joining her beside the fresh-kill pile. Brightfire stared at them for a moment, a feeling churning in the pit of her stomach.

 _I wonder if I would have been a mother too, if I had stayed with Eagleheart_ , she thought sadly. Guilt still haunted her when she thought of him. She knew that Rosescar was responsible for his death. But she didn't have the heart to tell the Clan. Her past friendship with Rosescar had stopped her from giving away the truth.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Leader's Den for a Clan meeting!" Ashstar's yowl rang loud and clear through the camp. Brightfire's ears pricked forward with interest. She hadn't realized that he would hold the kits' ceremony today. "First, I would like to congratulate Foxwhisker and Owlflight, she is expecting his kits and will be moving to the nursery tomorrow."

The Clan wasn't surprised by this news. By now everyone was expecting something to happen between them. Yet it was a cheerful moment for everyone. More kits meant the Clan would stay stronger than ever. This newleaf would bring the promise of new life, that much Brightfire was certain of.

"There is also an apprentice ceremony I must give today," Ashstar went on as the Clan calmed down. Almost at once, mewls of excitement rippled from the nursery as his kits came rushing out. Brightfire stifled a purr of amusement as Brookstream struggled to keep their pelts clean. "By naming apprentices, we show that this Clan will remain strong. Come forward, you three."

As was instructed, the three kits came tumbling forward. Blizzardkit tried to keep his head held high, but he failed miserably. Brightfire couldn't help but purr with laughter at the sight. She never expected kits to act so funny around a Clan ceremony. And judging by the look Brookstream was giving them, she wasn't expecting it either.

"Blizzardkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Shrewfang, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown that you are both loyal and level-headed, and I expect you to pass this on to Blizzardpaw."

 _Shrewfang will be a good mentor for Blizzardpaw_ , Brightfire thought happily. Ever since his brother had died, Shrewfang became quiet and kept himself away from the Clan. Having an apprentice would give him the motivation to actually chat with everyone.

"Graykit, you have chosen a special path, one that few rarely walk," Ashstar continued on to Graykit. "Quailnose, I expect you to pass your knowledge of herbs and StarClan on to Graypaw."

Quailnose dipped her head respectfully as she touched noses with Graypaw. The Clan also seemed unsurprised by this sudden change. Quailnose was getting older, and having an apprentice ensured the Clan would always have a medicine cat.

"Smokekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Brightfire, you too are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown both courage and bravery, and I expect you to pass this on to Smokepaw."

Pride swelled within Brightfire as she touched noses with Smokepaw. She couldn't believe that she had her first apprentice already. It meant she was one step closer to becoming the deputy. She dreamed of becoming leader, and making sure that no cat ever received the treatment Rosescar endured every day.

...

Jealousy swarmed within Rosescar as she watched the ceremony from a distance. Why couldn't she mentor one of those kits? True she had tormented them since they opened their eyes, but that didn't mean she wouldn't make a good mentor!

She padded away from camp, already knowing where she would go. Ever since that battle with LeafClan, she had been more on edge.

Splashfur's death had been a mystery to the Clan. They blamed it on a LeafClan warrior. Yet it was truly her who killed Splashfur. She had already seen the she-cat bleeding heavily from a battle wound. Splashfur had begged her for help, but Rosescar simply glared at her. Seeing the she-cat who had tormented her when she was a kit gave some kind of empathy. Rosescar had enjoyed watching her suffer.

"I-I never expected my-my life to e-end like this," Splashfur had choked out when Rosescar held her claw over her throat. "Q-Quailnose was r-right about y-you."

"What does that old fleabag know about me?" Rosescar had demanded. "All you have ever done is treat me like foxdung. I'm only giving you what you have given me."

Splashfur's eyes widened in horror before Rosescar finally ended her life. She had to wipe her claws clean after the battle. Seeing Splashfur in pain made her smirk in triumph. Even though she wasn't responsible for that battle wound, she still had the chance to watch her old tormentor suffer.

"Did you like the show?" Rosescar's eyes widened when she reached the clearing where she met with Thorntail. Sure enough she saw him waiting for her already.

"And what show would that be?" she asked, purring as their pelts touched once again.

"This one." Rosescar couldn't help but laugh when he swatted her whiskers with his paw. She only had a few left from when her father had attacked her. They stuck out at random ends, causing everyone to stare at her like she was some kind of monster.

His movement caused her to tumble and fall, with him right beside her. Rosescar purred as he nuzzled her affectionately. Being with Thorntail gave her a sense of hope. He was one of the few cats who saw her for what she really was. He didn't judge her by her appearance.

"I love you," she whispered, brushing her muzzle against his. Thorntail's eyes lit with surprise, but he looked happy nonetheless.

"I love you too," he replied.

...

"So, what should we do first?" Brightfire asked Shrewfang. She had no experience when it came to training an apprentice.

"I'd show them the territory," Shrewfang meowed with a shrug. "That's what my mentor did with me."

Brightfire nodded in agreement, remembering how Ashstar had shown her the territory during her first day. She couldn't help but purr at the memories. Those had been better days, back when she and Rosescar were still good friends. She wondered how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

"Alright you two, we're going to show you the forest," she explained to Smokepaw and Blizzardpaw. "Have you been in the forest yet?"

Smokepaw's ears pricked forward before she nodded. "Ashstar showed us part of the forest," she replied. "But we had to go back because it was getting too dark out."

The four of them ran through the forest to keep themselves warm. Even with the signs of newleaf approaching, the air was still cold. Brightfire hoped this would end soon. She could still remember how warm it had been during greenleaf and late newleaf.

 _We've already lost so much_ , she thought sadly, remembering how Briarstorm had died and Rockfur, than Eagleheart and Splashfur. Though the Clan was in shambles, at least there were new queens in the nursery. She could only hope it meant the darkness had been swept away. Yet something told her that it was only just beginning.

"Remember to keep alert," Shrewfang meowed when they reached one of their favorite hunting areas. Here prey was usually abundant, and Brightfire had caught many lizards and frogs here. "Can you tell me what you smell?"

Blizzardpaw was the first to respond, "all I can smell is pine," he muttered crossly. Smokepaw was a bit more careful though. She looked around thoughtfully as she opened her mouth to taste the air.

"I smell... frogs, and lizards," she purred in triumph.

"Well done!" Brightfire couldn't help but purr as well. Smokepaw really did understand the basics. Blizzardpaw looked like he was ready to make a retort when he thought better of it. Instead he just glared at his sister and looked away. "Why don't you try catching your first prey? We can see what you need work on."

The two new apprentices ran off the moment their mentors gave them permission. Brightfire watched from a distance as Smokepaw tried stalking a lizard. She had the movement right, but her crouch needed some work. Blizzardpaw just trampled through the vegetation, scaring off any prey he tried catching.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Shrewfang sighed in frustration.

"He's your apprentice," Brightfire murmured, though she silently agreed with him. Blizzardpaw wasn't going to make things easy. "Come on, maybe if we work together it won't be so bad."

Shrewfang looked at her as if she had grown wings. "Are you suggesting that I can't be a mentor on my own?" he demanded, his fur puffed out slightly.

"What? Of course not!" she protested. Shrewfang only smirked at her and called Blizzardpaw away. It was only than that she realized he was joking. "Come on, Smokepaw," she called when her apprentice managed to tackle a lizard.

Smokepaw's eyes were beaming with happiness as she brought the creature back. Brightfire couldn't help but feel impressed with her catch.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. They had shown the apprentices the borders, and sparred with them a little. By the time they got back to camp all of them were exhausted. Brightfire couldn't fight the yawn that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Look what I caught!" Smokepaw boasted when she dropped her lizard on the fresh-kill pile. "And I caught it all on my own."

"Well done, my little warrior," Brookstream purred as she approached her kits. "You'll make a fine warrior when you're grown up."

Brightfire couldn't help but feel a small spark of jealousy within her. She remembered the way Splashfur would nuzzle her affectionately. She would never feel the loving touch of her mother again.

"Brightfire, have you seen Scarkit?" Brightfire flinched when she heard Raintail's voice. She turned to see the gray and white tom staring at her coldly. "It's not like her to disappear for such a long time."

"How should I know where she is?" Brightfire nearly spat, letting anger get the better of her. As much as she hated to admit it, she hated Raintail. He was the reason Rosescar had become who she was. If it wasn't for him maybe their lives would be better. "And why do you care? All you have ever done is torment your own daughter. I'm amazed she hasn't tried to kill you."

She let those words sink in until horror and realization struck her. Raintail's eyes narrowed for a moment before he left her. Brightfire had to look away as she realized what she just said, and what she just recognized in herself.

 _It_ was _Rosescar_ , she thought bitterly. _She killed Eagleheart and Splashfur_!

Brightfire realized than and there that she had to tell the Clan. One way or another, Rosescar would have to be stopped. And she had a feeling that she would be the one who stopped her.

* * *

 **AN: And so Brightfire finally figures it out. Took her long enough, didn't it? Anywho, thanks everyone for your great reviews, you guys are awesome!**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - lol, Brightfire may be considered smart, but she doesn't like to admit the truth until she fully realizes it. She's gonna have a hard time adjusting to this news ;)**

 **MorningGale - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Isn't he? I like him too. And don't worry, you aren't the only one who ships them ;) Brightfire's a bit of an airhead at times, but she does know when something up, especially when it comes to Rosescar...**

 **Cardinal Directions - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :D Rosescar isn't going to be too happy when she finds out where she goes, unless things take a turn for the better /: And I'm glad you like them so much, I have fun writing about them XD**


	13. Twelve: Cold Blood

**Chapter Twelve**

" **There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back, Well tell her that I miss our little talks, Soon it will be over and buried with our past, We used to play outside when we were young And full of life and full of love...** " Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Amusement washed over her as Rosescar watched the apprentices spar. Brightfire and Shrewfang had taken them to the training clearing, where she watched from a distance. The following morning had brought upon it warm weather and sunshine. Rosescar loved this kind of weather, and she took it to her full advantage.

 _I wonder if they would be any better, if I were their mentor_ , she thought absentmindedly. Blizzardpaw was the one she hated the most. His arrogance reminded her too much of Raintail. She knew that sooner or later he would cause her to snap.

 _Does it surprise you that the Clan would choose her as a mentor instead_? asked the small voice in her head. Rosescar shook her head in response. She had already guessed who Ashstar would choose to mentor his kits. He would choose loyal cats who he trusted. And of course he didn't trust her. _She knows the truth, and she will bring you down_ , the voice warned her.

"Stop fidgeting and defend yourself," Shrewfang suddenly snapped. Rosescar's ears pricked forward when Smokepaw suddenly lunged at her brother. Their claws were sheathed, but Smokepaw was faster and more intelligent compared to her brother.

 _He moves so awkwardly_ , Rosescar thought with a smug look. It served the annoying furball right. He had always tried bullying her when he could. Rosescar knew better than to listen to him though. Usually he ended up picking on poor Smokepaw, who in the end was nothing like Rosescar.

She left the clearing and decided to check on the LeafClan border. Lately she had been spending as much time with Thorntail as she could. The dark ginger tom had truly stolen her heart. She couldn't ask for a better friend in him, and maybe they were more than that.

Rosescar's ears pricked forward with interest as she rounded the pine trees. By now almost all of the snow had melted away. She noticed for the first time that the creeks were swollen. The snow must have made them bigger than they actually were.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it." Rosescar stiffened at the familiar voice. Her heart swelled with joy when she saw Thorntail standing at the border. His head was held high as he kept to the shadows, careful not to give his position away.

"I was just watching the new apprentices," she explained with a shrug. "Of course Ashstar would refuse to give me any apprentice." Thorntail didn't miss the bitterness in her voice. He leaned forward and brushed his muzzle against hers.

"You would make a fine mentor," he murmured.

Doubt clouded her mind though. Rosescar couldn't help but wonder if she would make a good mentor. After all, she had already killed two warriors. Not to mention she had a feeling Brightfire already knew the truth. Her old friend hadn't told anyone though. It was as if something had kept Brightfire from telling the Clans what Rosescar was really capable of.

"Have you had the chance yet?" she suddenly asked, wishing to think of anything but Brightfire. Thorntail only shook his head in response.

"No; Jaystar doesn't believe I am ready for an apprentice. But I have proven myself more than once," he explained. "I suppose seniority takes over in our Clan."

Rosescar nodded when she realized that made sense. She always assumed that older cats would have more experience when it came to training apprentices. It still bothered her that Ashstar would have given Shrewfang and Brightfire of all cats apprentices. She doubted he would ever trust her with one.

She was ready to say something else when the undergrowth began to rustle. Her ears pricked forward in alarm when a familiar stench filled the air. One that sent shivers through her. She shot Thorntail a wary look before charging after whoever was stalking them.

"I knew you would be conspiring against an enemy!" Raintail spat when she pinned him to the ground. Anger churned within Rosescar when she saw him. His eyes were lit with fury as he glared back at her. "You're nothing but a foxhearted traitor!"

"And you are nothing but a cold, heartless father!" Rosescar snapped.

Thorntail's eyes widened when he realized just who she was dealing with. Faster than either of them could blink, he pushed her off and stood between them. Raintail's eyes narrowed with hate. If Rosescar stood there any longer, she thought she might burn from the piercing gaze of her father.

"All of this fighting is pointless," Thorntail growled, looking between the two bristling warriors. "How could you treat your own kit like that? Don't you have any moral?"

"My heart was torn from me when that monster took away the only love of my life!" Raintail spat.

Rosescar couldn't move fast enough. Her body shook with fear and dread when Raintail suddenly lunged at Thorntail. It felt as if the entire forest froze at that moment. A wail of pain soon followed by the sickening thud of a body hitting the ground.

...

Training was going well with Smokepaw. Brightfire couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. She listened and did everything she was told. So far Smokepaw bested her brother at battle training, and before long had even surprised Brightfire. Today they had been sparring in the clearing. Brightfire knew they weren't alone at that point. She hadn't missed the gray fur that seemed to melt into the shadows. Fortunately Shrewfang was too oblivious to notice. Now she was patrolling the border with Smokepaw, Rabbitfur and Cedarpool.

It felt good to get away from the bustling camp for the time being. With the nursery getting full Ashstar had asked a few warriors to expand it. On top of it he had also asked them to work on rebuilding the warrior's den, since it had been ruined during leafbare.

"I'm willing to bet we'll find some LeafClan scum out there," Rabbitfur muttered as they padded through the forest. Lately they'd been catching the scent more and more, especially along the border. Brightfire wondered if it was from that same tom she had met many moons ago.

"Don't get your hopes up," Cedarpool muttered. "If we do run across them, it will likely end in a battle."

It was always like that. Brightfire wasn't sure what had led them to constantly battling against LeafClan. She wished the two Clans would get along for a change. They needed the peace now more than ever, especially with Rosescar in the condition she was in.

Brightfire's ears pricked forward when she picked up a familiar scent. She glanced at her Clanmates, hoping they didn't pick it up. Smokepaw must have picked up the same scent, because her eyes lit up with recognition. But she didn't say anything, much to Brightfire's surprise.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to get something to drink," Brightfire meowed after a few heartbeats had passed. "Smokepaw, go with them and do as they say," she quickly added to her curious apprentice. Smokepaw's eyes narrowed, but luckily she didn't protest.

Once the others had gone, Brightfire bounded over to the source of the scent. What she saw next made her eyes widen in utter horror.

A body lay on the forest floor, bloodied and torn. It looked similar to the way Eagleheart had been killed, only this cat was different. Brightfire recognized the scent almost immediately, and took a step back when she saw two other figures standing nearby.

"You never had a heart!" Rosescar snarled as she circled Raintail. Both of them bore wounds, and it looked as if they had been fighting one another. For a moment, Brightfire wondered if it was Rosescar who had killed this LeafClan tom.

"Well, I'd say now we're even," Raintail snapped. "I took away someone you cared about, just as you took away someone I cared about."

Brightfire's heart nearly skipped a beat with cold realization. _Raintail_ had killed this tom. Now she knew where Rosescar got her murderous nature from. The two of them seemed oblivious to the audience watching them, and Brightfire was thankful for that.

 _I don't know what Silverleaf saw in you_ , she thought bitterly. _You're just as monstrous as Rosescar, and you're responsible for what she has become_. Almost at once, Brightfire's claws unsheathed as she thought of what sort of punishment would follow.

Rosescar was ready to lung at Raintail when Brightfire beat her to it. Both cats were stiff with shock when Brightfire pinned the gray and white tom to the ground. Raintail's eyes widened when he recognized his attacker.

"Brightfire, what are you doing?" he screeched as her claws buried deep in his shoulders.

"I'm doing the Clan a favor," she spat. "I don't know what Silverleaf saw in you. She deserved better, and so does Rosescar."

Raintail seemed to flinch at the mention of Silverleaf. He tried pushing Brightfire off, but rage kept her from letting him go. She gave him one final bite around the neck, hearing his wail of pain that was quickly cut short. Eerie silence soon followed as his body went limp.

...

For a moment Rosescar didn't know what to do or say. Her mind was still struggling to comprehend what just happened. Raintail was dead. The one cat who constantly tormented her through all her life was suddenly dead. She stared at Brightfire for what felt like moons.

Then her eyes wandered to where Thorntail's body lay. Dread and grief washed over Rosescar as she realized he was gone. The only other cat who ever cared about her, gone. She felt her heart nearly crack when she saw his eyes glazed over, mouth open in a soundless wail.

She didn't bother explaining herself as she limped over to his side, burying her muzzle into his blood-stained fur. At last Brightfire had gotten off of Raintail's body, only to notice that there was a connection between Rosescar and Thorntail.

"I couldn't save him," Rosescar whispered as pain tore at her from inside and out. "He deserved better than this."

"Rosescar, I'm so sorry," Brightfire murmured. Rosescar flinched when she felt a tail touch her shoulder. "I should have known Raintail was responsible for this. I-I should have gotten here sooner."

Rosescar couldn't say anything. Her mind was burning with fury as she thought of everything her own father had done to her. If it were up to him she would never have become a warrior. Because of him she was blind in one eye. She oped that he would rot somewhere other than StarClan, because that was what he deserved.

"I should have been the one who killed him," she hissed, irritation crawling through her as Brightfire pulled away.

"Rosescar, please, this doesn't have to get any worse than it is," Brightfire begged her. Rosescar shot her a cold glare, remembering how they had once been the best of friends. Now she wondered where the time had gone, and whether that friendship could ever be rekindled.

"Of course it doesn't," Rosescar spat. "You expect life for everyone to be perfect and happy. You can't stand that I'll never be that way, that I will always be _imperfect_." Her claws unsheathed as she stared at Brightfire, every ounce of hatred she felt thrown at her old friend.

"I-I never said that," Brightfire murmured, flinching when she realized that Rosescar had a point. She was ready to say something else when the leaves behind Rosescar began to rustle. Both she-cats turned in surprise to see two LeafClan cats hiding in the undergrowth.

"I knew it," growled a large ginger tom with amber eyes. "I always knew that DarkClan were nothing but heartless killers!"

"You killed my brother!" Rosescar didn't have time to react as a ginger she-cat launched herself at her. Pain flashed through her as the she-cat dragged her claws where Raintail had earlier.

"Stop, it wasn't her!" Brightfire snapped as the large ginger tom tried fighting as well. "He killed him." Her tail pointed towards Raintail, whose body was now stiff and cold just like Thorntail's.

Shock rippled between the two cats. Finally the ginger she-cat stepped off, staring at Brightfire in disbelief as Rosescar glared at her. It took her a few moments to realize that this must be Firestorm, Thorntail's sister. He had spoken of her a few times, but not with high regards.

"We avenged his death," Brightfire went on as the two cats stared at them.

 _Avenged his death_ , Rosescar thought angrily. _It wouldn't need avenging if my father hadn't been an arrogant fool_. She glanced at Firestorm, noticing how the she-cat kept glancing between Thorntail, Raintail and Rosescar. Then her eyes seemed to widen in realization.

"You're the one he always talked about," Firestorm murmured. Rosescar simply nodded, and earned a look of confusion from both the large ginger tom and Brightfire. "He was right about you. I'm sorry it had to end this way," she whispered.

Rosescar took a step forward and brushed her muzzle against Firestorm's. The ginger she-cat looked at her with grief before dipping her head respectfully.

"I will never forget what he did for me," she promised. "Please, give him a proper burial."

Firestorm nodded and turned towards her Clanmate. He only blinked in confusion before helping her gently pick up Thorntail's body. Rosescar and Brightfire watched as they disappeared back into LeafClan's forest. It took Rosescar a few more heartbeats to realize this would be the last time she saw Thorntail. That was when everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN: Holy cow, almost seventy reviews already?! You guys are amazing :D And huge thanks to Berryfur for reviewing every chapter, your feedback is very appreciated! And please don't kill me for this chapter, it had to be done D:**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - She will, eventually. For now we're just building up to that point ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - XD Brightfire hasn't told the Clan anything. She's a bit of a coward when it comes to telling the truth :P And they could've been an awesome couple...**

 **Rainstone18 - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Nyx of the Shadows - Unfortunately, things aren't going to turn out the way everyone was hoping. But I do love adding plot twists ;)**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - Yeah, Rosescar's kind of an oddity. One moment she's bad, next she seems normal. And you'll have to wait and see if there was a prophecy involved :)**

 **Aspenwing of SkyClan - Haha, thanks for reviewing! They're always appreciated. And yep, Rosescar is a close favorite of mine, but I'm not telling anyone who my real favorite is :P**

 **Berryfur - I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! As for your reviews, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter, once again :) Hopefully the next update won't take so long.**

 **writer s.k - You'll just have to wait and see what happens...**

 **Gentle Willow With White Frost - She's got quite a few secrets up her sleeves herself, or does she... :P**


	14. Thirteen: Punishment

**Chapter Thirteen**

For a while Rosescar was wandering through darkness. Shadows wreathed around her as she padded through nothingness. It was eerily quiet. She couldn't sense any life around her. Her heart dreaded what she might find next if she kept going forward. That was even if she was going forward.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to reach this place." Rosescar's heart nearly skipped a beat when she recognized her father's voice. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Raintail standing in the gloom. His pelt still showed signs of where Brightfire had killed him. His eyes had an eerie glow to them that sent shivers through her. "Did you know this is where cats go when they commit crimes?" he asked, gesturing to the gloom that loomed ahead of them. "This is where you will end up, when I take your life!"

Panic swept through Rosescar when he suddenly lunged at her. She barely had time to react when something jumped in front of her. Her eyes widened in amazement when a figure shining with starlight stopped Raintail in his tracks.

"Raintail, that is enough." That voice, Rosescar had heard it from somewhere. She looked at the lithe figure with realization. It was her mother, Silverleaf. "At one time I _did_ love you, but that was before you turned into the monster that you are now," she added, her voice cold as she glared at the shaking gray and white tom.

"Silverleaf, I-I-" Raintail didn't get the chance to continue. Silverleaf swung her tail at him, and sent the tom running back into the darkness.

"Pay no heed to him, Rosescar," her mother reassured her. "I know that the path you walk is a dangerous one, but I still love you."

Rosescar stared at her mother in disbelief. Even after all the horrible things she had done, her mother still believed in her. Rosescar looked down at her paws shamefully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. All the moons of pain and torment seemed to fade as Silverleaf brushed against her. But when she did, Rosescar felt nothing. She stared at her mother once again, wondering what she was planning.

"I am not really here," Silverleaf murmured. "And neither was Raintail. This is just a vision. A warning, sent by StarClan." That phrase alone made Rosescar's ears pick forward in alarm.

"A warning?" she repeated, anger churning within her this time.

"If you keep wandering down this path, you will end up just like your father," Silverleaf told her, a solemn look gleaming in her eyes. "Through the withering thorns, a burning flame will bring the Clans together, but only if the flame continues burning will there be peace in the forest."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized this was a prophecy. One that sent shivers through her. Rosescar opened her mouth and was ready to say something when Silverleaf began to fade again. The forest around her began to fade as well, and soon Rosescar could hear a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Rosescar!" Brightfire. Rosescar's eyes snapped open wide, only to see Brightfire staring at her in panic. "Oh, thank StarClan!" Brightfire sighed in relief when she realized Rosescar was fine. Or as fine as she could get. She struggled slowly to her paws and stared at Brightfire warily. "I thought that maybe... maybe..." Brightfire didn't finish her statement, and Rosescar understood where she was getting at.

She let out a sigh and looked seriously at Brightfire.

"Let's go back," she murmured.

Silence followed as Brightfire carried Raintail's body back to camp. Despite the immense hatred she felt towards him, Rosescar couldn't help but feel sorry. She had often dreamed of herself killing him. In the end it was Brightfire who finally took his life.

 _I never thought that losing my father would bring so much relief_ , she thought. Maybe now she could finally live peacefully for the rest of her life.

...

Shock rippled through the Clan when they returned. Brightfire was expecting this kind of reaction when she dragged in Raintail's body. What she didn't expect were the accusations hurtled at Rosescar. Everyone blamed her for his death. Even Quailnose kept to the sidelines as the Clan gathered around them.

"You heartless monster, I should have known you would eventually kill your father," Mudwhisker growled.

"I always said she's a killer," Cedarpool sniffed disdainfully.

"Once a murderer, always a murderer," Mothpelt scoffed.

Alderfern had poked her head through the nursery and immediately went back to her kits after hearing the commotion. Owlflight was shooting her hostile glares while everyone else continued taunting her. Finally Brightfire couldn't stand it and glared back at them, staring at whoever tried accusing Rosescar.

"Don't you fleabags have anything better to do?" she snapped.

A few cats stared at her in surprise, but no one said anything. Fortunately they stopped accusing Rosescar, leaving Brightfire to face Ashstar as he approached her.

"Rosescar, you have committed a crime that is far worse than I could imagine," the DarkClan leader growled. "For that reason, I am going to banish you from DarkClan. If we catch you in our territory, I will ensure that my patrols destroy you."

The threat in his voice was enough to send any kit back to their nests. Brightfire could only stare at Ashstar in despair. She had no voice to help her friend, at least not now. Everyone blamed Rosescar for Raintail's death, when in truth she was responsible.

She watched on as Rosescar begrudgingly left the only Clan she had ever known. Her old friend didn't even protest against Ashstar's orders. Brightfire at least expected something along those lines. Finally she glanced at Quailnose hopefully.

"Quailnose, you can't let her just go without some kind of herbs," she meowed, hoping the medicine cat would be more than willing to help. "She was badly wounded too," she added more softly. Ashstar shot Brightfire a glare, than looked back at Quailnose.

"Don't waste your herbs on that worthless runt," he snapped. "She doesn't deserve them."

Quailnose simply shook her head in defeat. Brightfire couldn't stand the way this Clan was treating Rosescar. She only became what she was because of her father. Now everyone seemed to follow her lead. She lowered her gaze and suddenly took off in the direction Rosescar had gone, ignoring Ashstar's yowls at her.

 _I don't care if he punishes me for going after her_ , she thought angrily. _Rosescar deserves to have a friend see her off at least_.

With that thought in mind, Brightfire was able to pick up her old friend's scent. Sure enough she spotted Rosescar weaving her way through the undergrowth. She seemed to move just fine, but Brightfire noticed she had a slight limp as she walked.

"Rosescar, wait!" Brightfire called after her. The silver-gray she-cat stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at Brightfire in surprise. "I don't care what they say about you," she began as Rosescar narrowed her eyes at her. "You will always be my friend, no matter what."

Rosescar looked a bit surprised by this. But than she only shook her head, earning a look of shock from Brightfire.

"How can you be friends with a heartless killer?" she demanded, letting her words sink in. Brightfire stiffened when she realized what Rosescar was saying, "I know what you have been doing. You know what I did. Splashfur, Rockfur, they're dead because of me."

Brightfire bit back a wail of despair as she realized how much pain Rosescar had caused for the Clan. Yet the Clan had also caused Rosescar so much pain. Her mind was churning with confusion, and she was ready to say something else when she realized that Rosescar was gone.

"Brightfire, there you are!" She flinched at the sound of Foxwhisker's voice. Turning around she saw him looking at her in concern. "Don't tell me you're still friends with that evil thing?" he grumbled after noticing the look of anguish in her eyes.

"What? Oh, no," Brightfire shook her head as she thought of what the Clan would do if they ever found out. "We're not friends, not anymore."

Foxwhisker let out a purr and led her through the forest, back to camp. She felt sick at how much these cats wanted her to hate Rosescar. Yet all she really felt for her was pity. Brightfire wanted desperately for things to change between them. She missed the days when they were innocent kits, making promises and pulling pranks on one another.

She padded over to the clearing where Ashstar, Quailnose and Birchtail were. The three had their heads low, and Brightfire had a feeling they were discussing what to do about Rosescar. Quailnose hadn't always been kind to Rosescar. It was likely she finally found another reason to hate her again.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Brightfire finally found the courage to ask. When Ashstar looked at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate Rosescar so much?" Ashstar twitched his tail and glanced at Quailnose, who hung her head low in what looked like shame.

"Brightfire, we need to talk," the leader suddenly told her. "Quailnose, Birchtail, if you don't mind." The two cats nodded and took off, leaving them behind. "Don't tell anyone about this but, when she was a kit, Quailnose received a prophecy," he explained. "She told me that 'through the withering thorns, a burning flame will bring the Clans together, but only if the flame continues burning will there be peace in the forest'."

A chill swept through Brightfire. She had often wondered why the Clan treated Rosescar so cruelly. Now she understood. But Ashstar was only proving that the prophecy was true. If he had treated Rosescar with the respect she deserved, than maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way.

"I told you that this prophecy was meant to bring peace, not sorrow." Quailnose's voice broke the awkward silence that followed. Brightfire glanced at her warily as Ashstar narrowed his eyes. "What you did just set our Clan on a path of destruction. Now nothing is going to save us!"

She whirled around before Ashstar could say anything else. His eyes were still narrowed with outrage, but he couldn't say anything. He didn't have the right to. What Quailnose had said sent shivers through Brightfire. Now she suddenly understood the path Rosescar was taking.

 _We're all going to pay for Ashstar's mistake_ , she realized.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy lately, but here's a new chapter, short as it may be. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to post, but it may be a few days. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews! I can't believe I'm already at eighty! My writing could use some more work, but the feedback is always appreciated :D**

 **LunaNight9 - Sorry *ducks behind desk* it had to happen!**

 **Frostshard - Sorry D:**

 **Frost On Gentle Willow - lol, I've done that before when reading stories, you're not the only one ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - I'm so sorry D: It had to happen though... I've been planning this for a while now.**

 **Nyx Of The Shadows - XD Hopefully not for real :P**

 **Dustfox of ShadowClan - Hehe, I am too. Rosescar's fun to write about, though Brightfire is too. She's not exactly a goody two-shoes anymore.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - It's okay, I'm glad you review at all! That chapter was particularly hard to write. I did like Thorntail myself, but to make the plot happen, he had to go :(**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - Actually it was Raintail who killed him. Then Brightfire killed Raintail. Though I'm sure that Raintail's eventually going to regret killing Thorntail in the long-run.**

 **Cardinal Directions - XD Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much! And yep, Brightfire's not going to be your typical Marysue character. I wanted them both to go down a darker path, though only one will find their way out. And thanks again, I appreciate the reviews :D**

 **Berryfur - XD That's good to hear. And Raintail kind of got the whole 'what comes around goes around' deal. Thorntail won't be totally out of the picture though, but I'm not telling anyone when he'll appear again ;)**


	15. Fourteen: LeafClan

**Chapter Fourteen**

She bit back another yelp of pain as thorns snared her pelt. She wasn't sure how long she had been wandering through the forest. She wasn't even sure where she would go after this. The Clan had banished her. She had nowhere to go.

With a sigh, she continued moving forward until finally she couldn't feel her legs. The pain from earlier was beginning to get to her. Quailnose hadn't used any healing herbs for the wounds she'd received. She knew the Clan was hoping she would die out here. And maybe death wasn't such a bad thing.

Rosescar looked up, wondering if she would join Thorntail when she died. Then she remembered that horrible forest where she had seen Raintail. Was that where cats went when they did terrible things? She shuddered at the thought.

 _Wait, LeafClan could take me in_ , she realized. Hope filled her heart for the first time in moons. If she could just get across the border, than maybe she would be safe. It was the only chance she had to survive this ordeal.

Determination suddenly washed over her. Rosescar started making her way through the darker forest, to where Thorntail had often disappeared. She knew that LeafClan wasn't far from DarkClan. That was why they ended up in constant border skirmishes.

 _That and Ashstar's full of foxdung_ , she added silently. Anger churned within her at the thought of Ashstar. All he ever did was push her away. She'd never done anything wrong until that day when Rockfur had died. He was already bleeding out badly when she found him during the battle. Whoever attacked had one thought in mind: Death. And Rosescar had taken it upon herself to finish the job.

"Get out of our territory!" A yowl sounded, and Rosescar blinked in surprise as a large dark brown tom suddenly lunged at her. She barely had time to react as he pinned her to the ground, baring his teeth in fury. "What sort of foxdung are you pulling off, DarkClan filth?" he added in a sneer.

"Wolfpaw, get off of her, she's already injured enough." The tom looked at the newcomer with wide eyes before stepping off. "I must apologize for my apprentice's arrogance. We aren't all like that." Rosescar looked up in surprise to see a handsome golden tabby tom looking down at her. "Though I have to ask why you crossed our border?"

"I was banished from my Clan," she spat, letting anger draw out her voice. Wolfpaw exchanged a look with who she assumed to be his mentor. "They accused me of murdering a Clanmate, when I did not." It wasn't entirely true. She hadn't murdered Raintail, but they accused her anyways.

The two toms were quiet for a moment. Rosescar held her breath, waiting to see whether or not they would believe her. If these cats were anything like Thorntail, than she knew they would be willing to give her a second chance.

"They banished you with those injuries and expect you to survive?" the golden tabby scoffed. "I always knew DarkClan cats were dangerous. Which leads to another question; why should we trust you?" Rosescar took a deep breath before telling them the truth, or at least part of it.

"Because I was friends with Thorntail," she murmured. Their eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Actually, we were more than friends. My own father murdered him, just to get back at me for something that I didn't do."

Bitterness washed over as she pictured Thorntail in her mind. She longed to feel the warmth of his fur again. He had always been kind to her, no matter the circumstances.

"Firestorm told us what happened," the golden tabby meowed. "Thorntail was a good warrior, with a good heart."

"I want to see his Clan," Rosescar meowed, hope flaring within her as she prayed they let her go with them. "I know it's forbidden to cross the borders, but given the circumstances..." She looked at the golden tabby hopefully. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he glanced down at Wolfpaw.

"Go and warn Jaystar, this could be a trick," he meowed. Wolfpaw nodded and immediately charged back into the forest. "I don't know whether or not I should trust you, but I can't just leave you out here to die. Those wounds look like they're getting infected."

Rosescar looked at the golden tabby in disbelief. Was he really willing to trust her enough? She limped after him, and for the first time, she was shown just the slightest bit of kindness. Maybe, just maybe, she would find a better life here.

...

Two days had passed since Rosescar was banished from the Clan. She had not seen Rosescar, and she didn't bother trying to look for her. Every time she thought of Rosescar, it only seemed to bring back painful memories.

Owlflight purred as she wrapped her tail around Foxwhisker's. Brightfire had been watching them for a while. Her apprentice was cleaning out the elder's den after Smokepaw had almost gotten herself killed. The whole incident had been mousebrained. Blizzardpaw had egged her on until she finally tried to prove herself. Unfortunately it had ended miserably when she almost fell out of a tree.

"Our kits will finally live in peace now that _Scarkit_ is gone," Owlflight purred, rubbing her muzzle against Foxwhisker's shoulder.

Brightfire nearly gagged at the sight. She would never admit that she didn't want kits of her own, or a mate for that matter. Her mother had expected so much of her. Splashfur had wanted her to start a family and have the best life possible. But she knew that she couldn't.

 _I just... I don't have the patience for kits_ , she thought sadly. It was more than that though. She would never admit that being around the nursery only brought back painful memories. As a kit she was forced into watching Raintail abuse his own daughter. That abuse had turned against him though. Eventually his own selfish needs had turned him into the monster he'd always feared.

"Brightfire, can you believe our kits are due for a few moons?" Foxwhisker asked, his voice giddy with happiness. Brightfire had never seen this side of her brother. He was usually so angry and spiteful most of the time. But around Owlflight, it was like seeing a whole new side of him.

"No, of course not," she replied, swallowing back the urge to spit at him. "You'll make a great father." She paused and saw Smokepaw arguing with her brother again. Relief washed over her as an excuse to get away came to mind. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Smokepaw's training is long overdue."

Brightfire sighed in happiness as she left her brother standing there. She wasn't much to spend time with her family. They'd become so distant to her now. Ever since Splashfur had died, she'd begun to spend less and less time with her father and brother.

"Come on, Smokepaw," she sighed after reaching her apprentice. Smokepaw was still glaring at Blizzardpaw before looking at her mentor hopefully. "We'll go out for some battle training."

Smokepaw nodded happily and bounded after her mentor. Battle training was probably her favorite part of being a mentor. Smokepaw had shown so much promise. Brightfire had seen what she was capable of, even when she put up with her brother's constant jibes.

 _She reminds me of Rosescar_ , she realized after giving it some thought.

"Alright, I want you to show me what you've learned," she meowed once the reached the training area. Her thoughts were so focused on anything but training, that she didn't notice Smokepaw lunging at her. Surprise flashed within her when Smokepaw had her pinned to the ground.

"I've been getting better – I have to compete with Blizzardpaw," she explained as Brightfire pushed her off.

"Good, take that fighting spirit to heart," Brightfire purred. "You'll make a good warrior, Smokepaw."

Smokepaw seemed to beam with pride at the praise. Brightfire knew that eventually the Clan would need more good warriors like Smokepaw. If Rosescar was responsible for all those deaths, she had a feeling that she could do something far worse to the Clan.

...

"Those DarkClan scum!" Rosescar flinched at the sound of a dark ginger tom spitting her former Clan's name. "I should have known they could be so cruel."

Rosescar was laying in a nest of moss and feathers. To her amazement, they had taken her right to their medicine cat. Squirrelwhisker, a dark gray she-cat, had offered her healing herbs for the wounds she had received. The apprentice that was with her was known as Forestpaw. They had tried talking to her, but she simply kept her mouth shut and accepted the herbs without question. Now the Clan was discussing what to do with her.

 _I hope they can let me explain myself_ , she thought.

"Hush, Lightningstrike," growled a larger dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. She was Jaystar, leader of the Clan. The golden tabby known as Reedtail had spoken to her first before taking Rosescar to the medicine cat's den. "We don't know the entire story, besides, we're only letting her stay until her wounds are fully healed."

"She's the one Thorntail was always talking about." Rosescar's ears pricked forward at that familiar voice. Firestorm. She turned and saw Firestorm sitting between them, and she felt her heart lurch at the sight. Firestorm looked almost exactly like Lightningstrike. "I get the feeling that they were more than friends."

Shame and grief threatened to overwhelm her once again. Thorntail was dead because of her. If she hadn't met with him, Raintail wouldn't have killed him. He would still be alive, happy in his Clan with his family. She would never have that luxury.

"If that is the case, than she will know who killed him," Jaystar growled. Rosescar flinched once again; it was obvious Firestorm hadn't told them what happened.

Squirrelwhisker padded over to Rosescar's side, gently flicking her tail across her shoulder, "I'm sure that the poor thing has been through more than enough. Leave her be, for now."

Jaystar looked at her medicine cat warily before nodding in agreement. She flicked her tail at Lightningstrike and led the tom away. Relief washed over Rosescar until she realized Firestorm was still there. She turned and looked at Firestorm.

"You didn't tell them what happened," she growled in an accusing tone. Firestorm narrowed her eyes.

"The Clan deserves to hear the story, from a true witness," she snapped. "Besides, you're partly responsible for his death."

The cold anger in her tone made Rosescar flinch again. She hadn't expected such a response from his sister. Then again, she didn't know the Clan that well. Perhaps Firestorm was still grieving as well. Fortunately Firestorm left it at that. Rosescar bowed her head in shame before drifting off to an uneasy rest. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to tell them what had happened. And she was dreading the moment she would have to tell them.

* * *

 **AN: I actually had this chapter typed up yesterday. But I wanted to wait to post it for some reason... Anywho, thanks again everyone for your wonderful reviews :)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - They will indeed, at least DarkClan will.**

 **Nyx Of The Shadows - Sadly it did :( Things will hopefully start to look up though, at least for Rosescar.**

 **Berryfur - lol, it made sense, don't worry ;) Actually, even if Brightfire had lied about it, the Clan would still try and accuse Rosescar. Technically she didn't say that Rosescar killed him. She could have fessed up and told them she was responsible for his death, but she didn't. And in the long-run, that's gonna backfire on her someday :)**

 **Frost On Gentle Willow - Yep :)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - One can only hope...**

 **Guest - Thanks!**


	16. Fifteen: A Decision Made

**Chapter Fifteen**

" **It's day one of the rest of my life It's day one of the best of my life, I'm marching on to the beat of a brand new drum, Yeah, here I come The future has begun Day one...** " - Day One, Matthew West

* * *

A full two days had passed since Rosescar was taken to LeafClan. Since than, she had learned everyone's names and where all the dens were. The camp itself was surrounded by huge oak trees. It protected them from the rain and the snow, and provided shade during the heat of greenleaf. The warrior's den was similar to the den in DarkClan. Only it was closer to the entrance of camp. The nursery was right next to the elder's den, and Squirrelwhisker's den was located right next to the leader's den. The apprentice's had a spot in the very back of camp; for some reason theirs happened to be the second largest den.

Rosescar took in all this information that Squirrelwhisker was giving her. The medicine cat was friendly compared to everyone else she had met in her life. Even her apprentice, Forestpaw, spoke to her from time to time. They didn't seem to mind the scars that would normally scare away any DarkClan cat. For that, Rosescar was grateful.

"Is she ready to speak with the Clan?" Jaystar had stopped by earlier in the morning. Rosescar pretended to be asleep, though she could hear Jaystar loud and clear. Squirrelwhisker mumbled something under her breath. "Good, I want to hold a meeting this sunhigh. Make sure she's properly prepared."

With that being said, Jaystar left Squirrelwhisker to her work. The medicine cat sighed and started returning to her crop of herbs when Rosescar began to sit up. All the pain from earlier had started to fade. Whatever herbs Squirrelwhisker had used worked perfectly. Rosescar knew that she owed the medicine cat, no matter what others would say.

"She's not going to let me stay, is she?" Rosescar asked after getting to her paws. Squirrelwhisker swept her tail around her paws, worry clouding her eyes.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Jaystar is... complicated. She only listens to those she finds valuable. And she might find value in you." Squirrelwhisker paused and looked at Rosescar cautiously, "but it's possible she will let you stay. The Clan needs more warriors."

Rosescar nodded and wondered if that would be the case. With a shrug, she made her way out of the den and saw that camp was buzzing with anticipation. She looked around warily before spotting Reedtail, the golden tabby she had first met in the forest.

"Alright kits, don't get under everyone's paws." A silvery white she-cat purred as she watched her four kits scramble out of the nursery.

They all had similar appearances to their mother. Except for one. Rosescar had noticed how the fourth kit was smallest, and was... missing a _paw_. Rosescar watched the kit in fascination as he moved just like any other kit. The family even treated him like he was normal.

 _This is nothing like DarkClan_ , she realized. _They would have ridiculed that poor kit in heartbeats_. She watched on as the other three kits started playing moss-ball.

"What are their names?" she couldn't help but ask. The silver she-cat looked at her in surprise before tipping her head towards them.

"The two silver she-cats are known as Whitekit and Waterkit," she explained. "The gray and white tom is known as Duskkit, and the tom with his paw missing is Halfkit."

 _Those are good names for kits_ , she thought. Yet she was surprised the she-cat had named her one kit Halfkit. Wouldn't that just be another reminder of his disability? Her heart nearly skipped a beat when Whitekit nearly tumbled into her.

"Hi, are you the new cat everyone's talking about?" Whitekit asked.

"What have they said about me?" Rosescar asked after nodding. She was curious. The kit wasn't afraid like she had expected. Instead Whitekit was almost as curious as she was.

"Well, they said that you're not from around here," Whitekit replied, looking down at her paws in embarrassment. Rosescar was shocked at the young kit's intelligence. She didn't look more than four moons old, yet she spoke like a true warrior. "You're just like Halfkit," she added with a gleam in her eyes.

That comment was enough to make her ears flatten. She hated being compared to any other cat. Yet seeing Halfkit now made her realize there was hope for the future. She couldn't see through her one eye. Most of her two ears were shredded. Yet she had learned to survive with her disabilities.

"You're brother is very brave," she murmured thoughtfully. "He'll make a good warrior."

Whitekit purred in agreement and suddenly joined her siblings. As she ran off, Rosescar could feel their mother's stare on her pelt. She looked down at her paws once again before glancing at the queen. To her surprise, the queen looked more thoughtful than angry that she had spoken to her kit.

"Whitekit has never behaved that way around anyone," she admitted. "Usually she's almost as bad as her siblings." Rosescar almost laughed at that. She wouldn't have expected to find herself opening up to a kit, especially one with such a cheeky attitude.

"I suppose it's a gift," she replied with a shrug. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to stretch out my legs." The queen only purred in response and shook her head.

"No, you're more then welcome to keep them occupied if you wish," she meowed. "Those kits are a pawful."

Rosescar nodded in agreement. She watched in amusement as Waterkit suddenly jumped onto the fresh-kill pile. Duskkit came tumbling after her, knocking the prey pile down. A blue-gray she-cat had passed them, letting out an irritated growl before putting the pile back up.

This camp just seemed so much more carefree compared to DarkClan. Her ears flattened once again when Jaystar approached her. By now most of the Clan had already known about her. But now it was time she told them what had really happened.

"I will be holding a Clan meeting soon," Jaystar explained as she sat down beside Rosescar. "A vote will be held to see whether or not you are worthy of joining the Clan."

Rosescar looked at Jaystar in surprise. She'd never expected something quite like this.

 _Most of the Clan doesn't even trust me_ , she realized. That was why Jaystar had decided to do this. The LeafClan leader probably knew that most of her Clanmates would vote against Rosescar joining the Clan. _Please_ , she begged silently, _let them vote yes_.

...

"Birchtail has decided that she is going to retire." Ashstar's news sent ripples of shock through Brightfire. He had gathered a few cats in his den to warn them, and Brightfire was among them. Part of her had always known that Birchtail wouldn't lead the Clan.

 _She doesn't have the heart of a leader_ , she thought. _Or the courage to do what is right_. She glanced over at the she-cat in question. Birchtail's head was hung low, as if she was ashamed of her decision. Maybe this was all part of Ashstar's plan. Either way, Brightfire didn't like it.

"Have you decided on who will be your deputy?" Mudwhisker asked, leaning forward with anticipation.

Dread suddenly washed over Brightfire. She could _not_ see her father as the leader of DarkClan. He was too violent, too outspoken to properly lead a Clan. They hadn't spoken much since Rosescar left. To Brightfire, he was just another Clanmate.

"I have," Ashstar replied with a twitch of his whiskers. "I will hold a ceremony now."

A gleam flashed in Mudwhisker's eyes as he followed Brookstream and Brightfire out of the den. Birchtail was the last to leave. Brightfire hadn't missed how Birchtail looked thinner than before. Her muzzle was almost bleached white, and it was only than that Brightfire realized just how old she was.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Leader's Den for a Clan meeting!" Ashstar's yowl rang throughout the clearing. Almost at once, the Clan gathered around his den and watched with knowing eyes. They all seemed to suspect that it had to be important. "Birchtail, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?"

Birchtail lifted her muzzle. Despite her ragged appearance, pride still gleamed in her eyes. "It is," she replied.

"Your Clan honors you and all the services you have given us. I call upon StarClan that you may have many seasons of rest."

Silence followed as Birchtail was led over to the elder's den by Antwhisker. Maybe it was good he would finally be getting some company. Since Briarstorm's passing, he'd been unusually quiet. Brightfire knew it must be lonely in there when he was all alone.

"And now, it is time I named my new deputy," Ashstar added once the ceremony was finished. Brightfire could almost sense anticipation buzzing from the Clan. "I say these words, before the spirits of StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice." He paused, and almost everyone leaned forward to hear who the new deputy would be, "Brightfire will be my deputy."

...

"It is time you explained your side of the story, Rosescar," Jaystar meowed after calling for a Clan meeting. Her Clan held meetings under an oak tree that seemed to guard the camp. A low lying branch was where Jaystar sat, with her tail wrapped neatly over her paws.

Rosescar took a deep breath as wariness washed over her. One wrong move and they would all cast her out. Quickly she explained why she had been cast out of her Clan. She went on to explain how cruel her Clan had been to her, and where she had gotten all of the scars she had. Most cats were rigged with shock when she told them about Raintail. Even here his cruelty would soon become a legacy. By the time she was finished speaking, her legs were trembling from the horrific memories she had to relive.

"How could anyone treat their own Clanmate like that? Let alone their own kit?" a reddish she-cat known as Poppyclaw demanded. Rosescar bowed her head. Everything came rushing back. From the time when she was a kit to this moment.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make up for the fact that my brother is dead," Firestorm spat. Her statement earned a glare from Jaystar, whose eyes had been narrowed thoughtfully as she listened.

"No cat deserves such treatment," she announced after sitting up again. "But I still believe it is best for the Clan to decide your fate."

Worry swept over Rosescar. She wasn't sure how this would work out.

She watched as cats were divided into groups. Firestorm went over to the side that wanted her gone. She was surprised by how few cats were there. Poppyclaw, Reedtail and Lightningstrike had joined the cats who wanted her to stay. After a few heartbeats had passed, Rosescar realized with a thrill of hope that these cats did want her to stay.

"I suppose the decision has been made," Jaystar meowed, her voice loud and clear. "Rosescar will be staying with the Clan."

Embarrassment washed over Rosescar when the Clan cheered. She wasn't expecting such a joyous reaction. Most of DarkClan would have scoffed at her for choosing another Clan over them. But after seeing this Clan, Rosescar knew she had made the right choice. It was time to start a new life, here in the forest.

...

Brightfire was stiff with shock as the Clan cheered her name. Ashstar seemed unaware of just how much his decision had effected her. She glanced around warily, wondering if this was the right decision. The Clan seemed to approve his choice. Even Mudwhisker seemed happy that his daughter had become deputy.

"Congratulations." Brightfire flinched at the sound of Mudwhisker's voice. "I'm sure you will make a fine deputy."

Smokepaw let out a purr as she bounded over to Brightfire's side. "My mentor's the deputy!" she nearly squealed. "In your face, Blizzardpaw!" Blizzardpaw only rolled his eyes in response. Brightfire let out a sigh of frustration and cuffed her apprentice over the ears.

"I expected better behavior from you," she whispered.

This was not going to end well. Ashstar couldn't know about the promise she had made when she was a kit. A promise she hadn't meant to break. Without Rosescar her life felt emptier than ever. And she knew that eventually this would all haunt her some day.

* * *

 **AN: So here's the next chapter! Has anyone ever heard of tobyMac? If not than I highly recommend him :D His newest album just came out, and it's amazing!**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - lol, not all of them are, as you've just seen from Firestorm. But I'm glad you like them :)**

 **Cherrystone of ShadowClan - Sorry, but you will be seeing him again... I'm just not saying when ;)**

 **Frost On Gentle Willow - It's about time, isn't it?**

 **Raven that flies at night - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! And that was what I'd been aiming for. This story was definitely a bit harder to write, but it's still fun nonetheless.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Well, if worse comes to worse she could live in the forest. But than she'd be constantly running into border patrols, which could be a major problem.**

 **Berryfur - XD It's about time, isn't it? She just needed the right push ;) And thanks, I appreciate it!**


	17. Sixteen: Different Ways of Life

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **"When love broke thru You found me in the darkness, Wanderin' thru the desert, I was a hopeless fool Now I'm hopelessly devoted, My chains are broken And it all began with You, When love broke thru And it all began with You, When love broke thru...** " - Love Broke Thru, tobyMac

* * *

"You need to set up border patrols." Brightfire opened one eye and saw Mudwhisker standing over her, a look of irritation flashing in his eyes. She groaned and rolled over in her nest, remembering that she had new responsibilities now.

"Of course," she muttered before getting to her paws. She sat up and looked around, realizing that everyone was there and watching her with anticipation. "Erm, Mothpelt, Rabbitfur and Aspenfur can go on the morning patrol." She heard a few grumbles from Mothpelt and Aspenfur, but Rabbitfur luckily didn't complain. "Mudwhisker, you can lead the sunhigh patrol. Take whoever you want with you. I'll lead the moonhigh patrol."

To her relief, her father was pleased with that. Of course he would be happy leading a patrol. She had a feeling that he wanted to lead the Clan in more ways than one. But she wasn't going to let him control her. She needed to make decisions that were best for the Clan.

 _I'm not leader yet anyways_ , she thought with a shake of her head. She sighed and padded out of the den, only to nearly be tackled to the ground by Smokepaw. Irritation rippled through her before she tried to calm herself down. Smokepaw's eyes were glowing with excitement as she looked at Brightfire expectantly.

"What?" she muttered crossly.

"I thought maybe we could do some battle training," Smokepaw explained, tilting her head to one side when she realized something was wrong. Brightfire shook her pelt when she realized she had neglected Smokepaw's training lately.

"Right, if we go now you'll have time to clean out the elder's den," she sighed after deciding Smokepaw could use a little humility.

Her competition with Blizzardpaw was beginning to show in Brightfire. Lately Smokepaw had gotten a bit too energetic. Brightfire wasn't sure how much longer she could handle that kind of attitude. Smokepaw was more like her father than Brightfire liked to admit.

Brightfire led her to the training area, but of course they weren't alone. To her surprise, Quailnose was there with Graypaw. The medicine cat looked at her warily before nodding to Graypaw. Brightfire watched with interest as Graypaw tried aiming his paw at Quailnose. He was slower than his siblings, and his paw only just missed Quailnose by a heartbeat.

"I thought it would be good to take him out for battle training," Quailnose explained after giving her apprentice a reassuring nod. Graypaw beamed and joined his sister as Smokepaw started chatting with him. "How is life as the new deputy?"

"Honestly, I think Ashstar should have chosen someone else," she sighed. Quailnose looked at her in surprise before she went on, "I mean, I love it, of course. But I don't feel ready. I wasn't expecting to be named deputy... I was actually hoping he _would_ choose someone else." Quailnose nodded in understanding after realizing what she said.

"It is difficult to understand why Ashstar would choose _you_ of all cats," she murmured thoughtfully. Brightfire resisted an indignant retort. Maybe she could do a good job. But Quailnose was right. She was far too young to be his deputy. "StarClan will guide you though, that much I am certain," Quailnose suddenly added.

Doubt clouded Brightfire's mind. For the rest of the day she spent her time training Smokepaw with Graypaw. Quailnose was actually a good friend to talk to in times like these. She needed to get away from the Clan every now and than. Smokepaw was the perfect excuse for that.

In the end, Graypaw was almost as good as his sister when it came to battling. Brightfire was surprised by his determination to succeed. Maybe that was why he had chosen to become a medicine cat. He wanted to do something that neither of his siblings were doing.

"I'd say that's enough training for now," Brightfire meowed. "Are you going back to camp?" She glanced at Quailnose, but the medicine cat only shook her head.

"We have herbs to collect," Quailnose replied. "Ashstar wants to make sure that the den is well stocked, just in case."

Understanding lit in Brightfire's eyes. Ashstar was worried about what would happen, especially with Rosescar out in the forest. A shudder ran through her as she remembered what Rosescar had told her.

She had already killed two cats, and that didn't include Eagleheart. Brightfire suspected she was responsible for his death. The fact that Rosescar had killed without concern sent shivers of worry through her. The Clan was why she had become the way she was now. Brightfire would never forgive herself for what she had become.

 _We were supposed to be friends_ , she thought bitterly. Then suddenly a more determined thought washed over. She raised her chin as she kept this thought to herself. _When I'm leader, I will try and find her. I'm going to let her stay, no matter what the others say_. That was one promise she knew she could keep, and would.

...

"Good, you're using your other senses to track down prey," Reedtail purred as he led Rosescar through the forest.

LeafClan's territory was very different from DarkClan. Rosescar found herself surrounded by a variety of different trees. Most of them were oak; she recognized them from the way Thorntail had described them. But the others were new to her. And the scents were different as well. They were musky and smelled of dead, rotting leaves. Rosescar was struggling to comprehend the difference between prey and leaves, but at least Reedtail was willing to teach her that difference.

"I'm just not used to this," she admitted. "Being in DarkClan, the ground is usually covered in pine needles, and marsh."

Reedtail tilted his head to one side, disgust clear in his eyes. Luckily he didn't say anything though. She knew that they would have made some kind of jibe about DarkClan's lifestyle. The problem was, Rosescar liked this way of living better. Here she actually felt at home and didn't feel the need to run away as often.

"It does take some getting used to, I suppose," he murmured thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Why don't you show me if you're capable of hunting here," he suggested.

She nodded and turned towards the thick undergrowth nearby. Prey could be hiding anywhere. Confusion swept over her as she tried to pick out the different scents. For a while she didn't move. Her tail twitched every now and than until finally she picked up one familiar scent.

Mouse. Anticipation swelled within her as she dropped to a crouch. All she had to do was step over the leaves lightly. It was hiding under a pile of leaves, that much she could see. Rosescar made one move and almost had it, but the mouse caught her first. It made a run for it and managed to get away seconds before she crashed onto the pile of leaves. Anger churned within her, but when she looked back at Reedtail, he was purring with laughter.

"It isn't funny," she hissed in frustration.

"I would say it is," he replied. "You made a common mistake: By moving loudly over the leaves, the mouse was able to detect your presence. Plus it could easily pick up your scent," he explained as she glared at him.

Rosescar nodded in understanding. That made sense. She wasn't used to this way of hunting. But she knew that eventually she would get better. Reedtail had a lot of patience, even when he was already mentoring Wolfpaw. She was grateful for his support.

"You should probably get back," she murmured. "I'm sure that you'll have to get back to training Wolfpaw." Reedtail only shook his head.

"Jaystar has asked me to look after you," he told her. "She assigned Wolfpaw a temporary replacement until you are ready to be on your own."

Surprise flashed through Rosescar. She was amazed at how accommodating Jaystar was being. Ashstar would never have given her such treatment. He would have just expected her to know all of these hunting techniques already.

"Thank you," she purred. Reedtail simply nodded. He spent the rest of the day showing her the best spots for hunting, and what the best techniques were for catching prey. By the time they were finished, Rosescar had already mastered a different way of hunting prey in leafy undergrowth.

By the time they were finished, she was exhausted. Rosescar trudged back to camp with her tail drooping. She was also hungrier than usual. For a moment she was tempted to grab something from the fresh-kill pile when she thought better.

 _I didn't do anything to deserve it_ , she reminded herself. She turned away until she felt a tail touch her shoulder. Rosescar turned around in surprise to see Poppyclaw looking at her.

"Go and grab something," she meowed. "You've earned it."

"I'm sorry," Rosescar apologized with a dip of her head. "I'm just used to having to wait until someone tells me it's time to get something to eat... DarkClan always waited until the last heartbeat." Poppyclaw only scoffed at the mention of DarkClan.

"Well, from what I've heard, DarkClan is full of bees for brains," she growled. "Take whatever you want, don't worry about it. And stop apologizing, you're still new here."

For a moment, Rosescar hesitated before picking out a plump mouse from the pile. She was still amazed at how much friendlier these cats were. They seemed to work together rather than argue about what they should do next. She had seen Icepool's mate, Sootpelt, watch over her kits while she went out to stretch her legs. Back in DarkClan the queens always had to stay in the nursery.

 _It's a totally different lifestyle here_ , she realized. Everyone was more carefree and relaxed. Rosescar found herself relaxing as she bit into her mouse, savoring the taste. She hadn't realized how much she missed having someone who cared for her like these cats seemed to. _Why hadn't I left the Clan sooner_?

 _Someone was holding you back_ , a small voice told her. The same voice that had kept telling her to kill. A shiver ran through her as she remembered how horrified she had been during her first kill. Now she looked back at it and realized that all of them had deserved their deaths. Except for Thorntail.

 _And just who was that someone_? Rosescar asked, wondering just who could hold her back for so long. But the voice remained silent after that. And Rosescar suddenly understood why. She remembered Brightfire and the way she tried standing up for her. But in the end, Brightfire hadn't stood up for her when Ashstar banished her.

She had wanted this all along! Cold dread washed over Rosescar at the realization. Brightfire had never liked her as a friend. She only pitied her. Rosescar let her claws sheathe and unsheathe as she thought of how she would get back at Brightfire. That promise they had made moons ago meant nothing to Brightfire now. Maybe that was how she would get back at her. It was all only a matter of time before things went from bad to worse for Brightfire. And Rosescar would be there to make sure it happened.

...

The forest was eerily silent as Brightfire led the moonhigh patrol. She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she decided to lead it. But she knew that it had to be done to keep the borders safe. She had left Smokepaw behind, much to her apprentice's annoyance. Smokepaw needed rest, especially since they would be going out earlier that morning.

"I still don't understand why Ashstar's so worried," Cedarpool grumbled as she followed Brightfire. "She should be dead by now, especially with the wounds she had."

"You keep forgetting just how annoying she can be," Foxwhisker growled.

Brightfire resisted the urge to claw his ears off at that remark. She was tired of hearing them complain. The Clan needed more warriors so that patrols were easier. Banishing Rosescar had been a mistake. Ashstar should have known better.

"I know," Cedarpool muttered. "Brightfire, I'm surprised you still care for her so much," she suddenly added coolly. Brightfire resisted the urge to spit something at her. Fighting now would only end in disaster. "After all, she must have hurt you the most." The silky purr in Cedarpool's mew made Brightfire sick.

 _You don't know anything about her_! she wanted to yowl at Cedarpool. _You may have been her mentor, but you were terrible at it_!

She glanced towards the shadows that loomed ahead. Deep in the forest beyond DarkClan lay LeafClan territory. Somehow it felt as though she was being watched. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine. If anyone was out there, they weren't making their presence known.

"Alright, the borders seem secure," she meowed, casting a glare towards Cedarpool. "Let's go back."

She was just about to turn and leave when the snapping of a twig made her jump in surprise. Brightfire's eyes widened in terror when she saw a pair of amber eyes gleaming back at her. Both Cedarpool and Foxwhisker had seen them too. For a moment, she was afraid it might be another fox.

"Show yourself, coward!" Cedarpool yowled. The pair of eyes narrowed for a moment before the figure disappeared into the darkness. Brightfire stood there for what felt like moons, her body shaking with fear.

"Someone was just playing a prank on us," Foxwhisker muttered with a shake of his head. "If I see those eyes again, they'll be sorry they ever messed with us."

Brightfire held back a sigh of frustration. Her brother's attitude was going to get him killed one of these days. She hated to admit it, but she was actually scared for him.

 _Rosescar hates_ you _the most_ , she thought, casting a look towards Foxwhisker. _I don't want anything else to happen to my family, even if I do hate them_. She shook her head at the thought and decided to try and ignore the dread that was washing over her. If anything did happen, it was on Ashstar's shoulders. He was the reason the Clan had turned on Rosescar, and he would pay for his crimes.

* * *

 **AN: So I had fun writing this chapter. I love comparing the differences between LeafClan and DarkClan. Anyone else like them too? Or are you annoyed with the constant scene switches between Rosescar and Brightfire? Let me know!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Yeah, it's about time... and you'll have to wait to find out if you're right. Ashstar can be quite conniving in the end ;)**

 **Frost On Gentle Willow - Yep :)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - *whacks over the head with a paddle board* Oops, was that me? :P Technically the promise wasn't broken, but she's close to breaking it.**

 **Raven that flies at night - I think you'll have to read my previous post ;) The promise hasn't been broken yet, but she's close to breaking it.**

 **fire that blazes in the forest - Thank you! One hundred reviews is an amazing feat, and I appreciate every one of them!**

 **Flamebolt - XD You'll have to aim for one hundred and fiftieth if it gets that far :P And yep, though Rosescar has never really had a nicer side to begin with... she was just a bit more stable before becoming a warrior.**


	18. Seventeen: Unexpected News

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rosescar found herself waking up in the middle of the night, feeling an intense pain in her stomach. For a moment fear clouded her thoughts before she finally wretched all over her makeshift nest. When the pain had started going away, Rosescar looked towards the sleeping frame of Squirrelwhisker warily.

She may have been accepted as a Clan member, but she was not welcomed in the warrior's den just yet. Squirrelwhisker wanted to make sure she was completely recovered before letting her take on full duties. Apparently her little adventure with Reedtail had nearly ended in disaster. She had tried going hunting again and nearly crashed into a tree while chasing a mouse.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest." Rosescar looked up in surprise to see Squirrelwhisker looking at her in amusement. "We'll make sure that nest is cleaned out before tonight. For now, there's something I must share with you."

Confusion swept through Rosescar as Squirrelwhisker shooed Forestpaw out of the den. The dark brown apprentice was more than willing to listen, looking a bit worried about what Squirrelwhisker was about to say. That only made Rosescar a bit more anxious – either something terrible had happened, or Squirrelwhisker was about to claw her ears off.

"I didn't mean to crash into that tree," she muttered as Squirrelwhisker pressed a paw against her belly. Unease crawled through Rosescar at the odd touch. "It just sort of happened." Squirrelwhisker only grunted in response before sitting back.

"I'm not angry with you for that," she sighed. "It seems that my fears were confirmed." Rosescar stared at her, feeling more uneasy by the heartbeat. "You're expecting kits."

Rosescar could only stare at Squirrelwhisker in shock. Kits? Her? How did this happen?

Then she remembered all those nights she had spent with Thorntail. Another shiver ran through her as she wondered how this would effect her life. Surely a cat like her couldn't be a mother. The kits would be terrified if they saw her face. Squirrelwhisker didn't miss the look flashing in her eyes.

"H-How many?" she rasped, feeling sick at the thought of being a mother.

"It looks like three at the most," Squirrelwhisker explained with a shrug. "Maybe four." She sighed and stood up, flicking her tail gently across Rosescar's shoulder. "I understand that you're afraid of what they'll think. But kits are different from full-grown cats. They won't judge you by appearance."

 _If only that was true_ , Rosescar thought bitterly. She remembered the way Brookstream's kits would look at her back in DarkClan. They would always treat her like she was the enemy. Like she would never belong in this world.

What bothered her more than anything was the fact that she didn't _look_ pregnant. Then again she had never eaten her fair share back in DarkClan. The only time she was ever allowed to eat was when Brightfire had allowed her to.

She shook her head, wondering how this would all end. It couldn't end well as far as she was concerned.

"I suppose I'll have to move to the nursery," she murmured, feeling disgusted at the thought. At one point in her life, she had always wanted kits. But that was before Raintail had killed Thorntail. Now she wasn't sure if she would ever make a good mother.

"That is up to you," Squirrelwhisker replied after looking at her thoughtfully. "Though I would advise that you do, for your safety and the kits'."

Rosescar held back a sigh, knowing that Squirrelwhisker was right. No matter how much she wanted to admit it, this was necessary. Her kits were the future. She had more mouths to feed now.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered after leaving the medicine cat's den. "This wasn't part of the plan."

 _No, but you could use this to your advantage_. Her ears pricked forward at the small voice whispering in her ears. _Raise your kits to hate DarkClan_. _They will wage war on them_.

She almost grinned at the thought. Now that could work. Despite the life she had found in LeafClan, she still longed to have revenge on DarkClan. They had gotten away with far too much. They still needed to suffer for what they had done.

 _I will get my revenge_ , she vowed as she looked at the pale blue sky. _No matter what happens, they will pay_.

...

Bright sunlight gleamed through the branches as Brightfire padded through the undergrowth. Birds sang as the heat of greenleaf began to melt away the morning dew. The forest seemed alive with life as insects buzzed around her ears and whiskers. Beside her, Smokepaw was pouncing on anything that got too close. She tried not to laugh at the sight.

"You're fur is sticking out all over the place," she scolded as Smokepaw skidded into a pile of pine needles. The dark gray apprentice huffed in annoyance and shook off a couple, scattering them along the ground.

"I just wanted to see if I could catch that butterfly," she muttered. "I was so close!"

Brightfire only rolled her eyes at the remark. Smokepaw still had the attitude and carefree ignorance of a kit. She missed those days, and often found herself snapping at Smokepaw for it. Her apprentice was still young enough to not understand what sort of real dangers lay out in the forest.

They had reached the border that led into LeafClan's forest. Brightfire kept an eye out for any intruders. Lately there had been less sightings. She couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to the Clan. They had been quiet ever since Thorntail's death.

"Keep your voice down," she warned as Smokepaw reached the clearing that marked the border.

In the center of the clearing was a large boulder that jutted out of the ground. Moss grew on one side of the boulder, and sometimes the apprentices gathered it for nests. Today felt different though. She wasn't sure what had bothered her so much, but a sense of unease crept over her.

"Wait, what's that?" Smokepaw suddenly asked. Brightfire followed her gaze, and her eyes widened when she saw a cat sitting on top of the boulder. A pair of green eyes gleamed as the she-cat looked down at them with a glare.

Firestorm. Brightfire recognized her from when she had found them at the border the last time. She hadn't been friendly than, and Brightfire could sense that this confrontation would only end in a fight. Firestorm stood up and leaped from the boulder, landing a few tail-lengths in front of them. Smokepaw's fur was bristling on end, and she started charging after Firestorm. Brightfire had to step in front of her to keep things from getting any worse.

"What did I tell you about crossing the border?" she demanded, glaring down at her apprentice. Smokepaw only glared at her in response, lips curled as she looked back at Firestorm, who seemed oddly calm despite the situation.

"I see DarkClan does not train their apprentices too well," she crowed, ignoring the snarl from Smokepaw.

"Say that to my face, fleabag!" Smokepaw yowled back defiantly.

"That's enough!" Brightfire cuffed her over the ears, earning a glare from Smokepaw. She ignored the look and glared back at Firestorm. "What are you doing so close to the border?" she demanded, trying to restrain herself from causing any fights.

Firestorm took a step forward. Smokepaw was ready to lash out at her when Brightfire stopped her once again. Annoyance surged within Brightfire as the two she-cats started quarreling again.

 _Great StarClan, what's wrong with them_? she wondered.

"I can seen that DarkClan is as bad as she said," Firestorm meowed after a few heartbeats of silence had followed.

Brightfire felt her heart nearly skip a beat at that. She didn't miss the look flashing in Firestorm's eyes. The ginger she-cat wanted some kind of confrontation. She was waiting for them to make one wrong move. Brightfire only held up her chin and glared back.

"And just who might that be?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

"I think I'll keep that to myself," Firestorm purred. "All I have to say is, you ruined everything. And this won't be our last meeting. I have a feeling that life for you, is about to get far more complicated."

Confusion swept through Brightfire as the LeafClan cat bounded away from them, back into the forest. She exchanged a look with Smokepaw before shaking her head. Whatever that nonsense was about, she wanted nothing to do with it.

"That couldn't have been any stranger," Smokepaw muttered as they left the clearing.

"She's hiding something," Brightfire whispered, her voice taught with worry.

Firestorm had acted perfectly calm despite her brother's death. But seeing her now, Brightfire wondered just what was going on. She shook her head at the thought, realizing that she was probably overthinking it. With that thought in mind, she led the way back to camp and away from the troublesome border.

...

Icepool purred happily as Rosescar announced she would be moving into the den. She hadn't said much since Rosescar had found a nest. But it was good to have company, especially when her kits were around. It wouldn't be long before they too became apprentices.

Rosescar had often wondered what her life would be like had her mother still been alive. Maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe she would still be in DarkClan, happy for once. Yet part of her had always known that she would never belong. That her life was meant to be lived elsewhere.

She made a promise that day. A promise that her kits would never suffer the way she had when growing up. She would love them with all her heart. She would give her life to protect them at all costs. Even if it meant breaking the warrior code.

* * *

 **AN: So was anyone expecting that? I've got big plans for those kits *evil chuckle* This is gonna be fun ;) But, I hope you did enjoy it. Also, I wanted to throw out a big thank you to everyone who've been reviewing! You guys are amazing, and thank you for your patience. Hopefully this chapter was a good reward for it XD**

 **Frost On Gentle Willow - I can't make any promises I won't keep :P But I'll try, difficult as that will be.**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - lol, it isn't exactly mice and moonlight. I think Firestorm is kind of proving that ;)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - They do sound amazing compared to DarkClan, or at least to Rosescar. And thanks, I'm glad you like the constant scene changes. I kind of doubt she will change her name, I'll explain why in a later chapter.**

 **Raven that flies at night - There might be a reason for that one :P**

 **writer s.k - Um... okay...?**

 **Cardinal Directions - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! And don't worry, I've got some... plans for LeafClan in the future :P I won't be spoiling anything though, because they are just a tad too perfect for my liking.**

 **SnowFoxxy - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And sorry for making you cry XD Rosescar definitely deserves better, hopefully she won't end up in the Dark Forest, but I can't make any promises on that one...**

 **Berryfur - I believe it was mentioned a few chapters ago that a prophecy was involved. Quailnose had warned Ashstar about his actions towards Rosescar, but of course he didn't listen. So that explains why they all act that way towards her.**

 **Starlight's Silver Dance - lol, I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much so far :D It's been fun to write about. And I'm also glad you enjoyed the scene switches so much, I may have to do them more often since so many people like them.**

 **TT - Sorry, it had to happen :(**


	19. Eighteen: Down A Darker Path

**Chapter Eighteen**

Moons had passed since Brightfire became deputy. In those moons, Owlflight had given birth to three healthy kits, known as Splashkit, Olivekit and Amberkit. Three she-cats were proving to be more than a pawful for the poor queen. Twice already Owlflight had to ask Foxwhisker if he could watch over them. Ashstar's kits had become warriors as well. Blizzardpaw was known as Blizzardclaw, and Smokepaw was now known as Smokewind. Graypaw still had much to learn before becoming a full medicine cat.

Life seemed to move on slowly for the Clan. Alderfern's kits had become apprentices, and their mentors were Aspenfur and Brookstream. The two cats were more than delighted with such news. But that wasn't the biggest news of all. Mothpelt was moving into the nursery, and apparently she was expecting Mudwhisker's kits. That news alone had horrified Brightfire.

 _Splashfur was his mate. Why did he choose Mothpelt over Splashfur_? Brightfire had to wonder. Her fur bristled with outrage at the thought. Mudwhisker was her father after all. It wouldn't be long before she became a half-sister, and the thought disgusted her. What would Splashfur think if she found out? She'd be livid, that was for certain.

"Brightfire, you've been thinking quite a lot." She flinched when she realized Ashstar was watching her. He had gotten older than she realized. The fur along his muzzle was almost bleached white, and his ribs were beginning to show. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wish things were back to normal," she sighed after noticing how concerned he looked. "I mean back when we were kits... maybe life would be different had Rosescar been treated better." She looked down at her paws shamefully as she thought of her old friend. Was she responsible for how Rosescar had been treated? "It's not like anyone else ever cared about her," she added bitterly.

Ashstar's eyes lit with surprise, than they narrowed. She knew that he was mostly responsible for the way the Clan had treated Rosescar. He'd encouraged them to bully and torment her. Until finally they banished her from the Clan.

"Brightfire, need I remind you that she was responsible for Splashfur's death, and Eagleheart's death," he rasped. Brightfire flinched at the names; she didn't need any reminders. "And she killed her own father," he added coldly. "I cannot forgive her for what she has done. I _will_ not forgive her."

 _Forgiveness is all she needs_ , Brightfire wanted to say. But she kept her mouth shut as Ashstar left her. He was firm in saying that Rosescar had deserved what she got. Yet he didn't seem to realize that his actions had put the entire Clan in danger. She remembered what Quailnose had said about Rosescar. _He has only sealed our fate_ , she thought bitterly.

She padded through the camp's entrance, her mind churning with anxiety. The cold of leafbare had arrived earlier than expected. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen over the forest, and prey was scarce. Any attempt at hunting might prove useful if she found something. But that was a big 'if'.

Brightfire stopped when a familiar scent suddenly filled her lungs. She bristled slightly as she stalked forward, keeping her body low to the ground. Brightfire stopped when she reached a couple of pine trees that were leaning into one another from the weight of the snow. She saw something that nearly made her stomach lurch with disgust.

Mudwhisker. He was sitting with another she-cat, this one a beautiful golden tabby with bright blue eyes. What made Brightfire want to vomit was the fact that their tails were twined together, heads close as if they were nuzzling one another. She leaned forward so that she could understand what they were saying.

"... will be beautiful," the she-cat whispered. "It won't be long before their eyes open."

"Excellent," Mudwhisker purred. "I know that it has been difficult between us, but these kits will be the strongest and bravest kits in the entire forest." The she-cat purred in agreement.

Anger suddenly washed over Brightfire as she watched them. How could he? Between Splashfur and Mothpelt, she didn't know what was worse. This she-cat had already given birth to his kits? Her fur was standing on end as she backed away. This would not go by unpunished.

She stopped near a grove of trees and waited to see if he would pass this way. Knowing her father, he would use the least known path back to camp. He was cunning, that much she knew. But she knew her father better than he realized. Sure enough she saw his sleek, muscular form approaching.

"Mudwhisker!" she nearly yowled. Her father stopped in his tracks, eyes widening when he realized she had spotted him. "What are you doing out here on your own?" Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she glared at him coldly. "Don't you know that there are monsters in the shadows?"

Mudwhisker narrowed his eyes and looked at her defiantly. "I can take care of myself," he spat. "I was hunting, if you are so desperate to know. It seems there isn't any prey." He flicked his tail submissively, and all at once rage washed over Brightfire.

"Really?" she demanded, her voice held a warning tone in it that made him take a step back. "Because I managed to catch a mouse and a vole while you were out here 'hunting'," she snapped. That much was true. She had spent a bit of time hunting before spotting him between those pines.

"I don't need to reply to that," he growled. "Let me pass, _deputy_." There was a sneer in his words.

 _He's nothing but a lying coward_ , she realized. And at that moment, Brightfire lost all respect for her father. She suddenly lunged at him and turned on him. Mudwhisker was taken by surprise when she had him pinned to the ground in heartbeats.

"Whatever happened to Mothpelt, or Splashfur?" she practically screeched with fury. "Don't you feel anything for them?" Her questions made him visibly flinch. He was part of the reason she and Rosescar grew so far apart. She would never forgive him for what he did.

"I-I don't have to answer that!" he snapped, eyes widening in panic when he realized what she would do to him.

"My own father betrayed the Clan by falling in love with some _rogue_." She spat the word in disgust, eyes narrowed with hatred as she glared at him. "I won't miss you."

Mudwhisker didn't get another chance to explain himself. She slid her claws across his throat, and blood suddenly poured onto the snow, staining it red. Brightfire watched until his eyes glazed over, signaling his death.

At one point she might have felt grief and guilt for killing her own father. Now she felt nothing but raw anger. She hoped he would rot in the Dark Forest for what he did. Her eyes narrowed once again as she wondered how she would explain this one to the Clan.

 _I'll just have to tell them the truth_ , she thought. _Well, part of it anyways_. She shrugged at the thought and padded away, leaving behind the stains that would forever haunt her. She didn't realize at that point what kind of monster she was turning into.

...

Rosescar watched her sleeping kits in amazement. Several moons ago she would have never thought of being a mother. Now she couldn't imagine her life without kits. She had given birth to three healthy kits. One of them had sadly been stillborn. Squirrelwhisker had warned her that it might be due to stress that had caused it's death. Either way, she hoped the kit rested peacefully in StarClan with Thorntail.

Their names were Echokit for the silvery gray one, Swallowkit for the dappled ginger and gray one, and Thornkit for the ginger and gray spotted tom. Rosescar could see Thorntail in each of them. She wrapped her tail protectively around them, remembering how she had grown up without a mother. She would not let that happen to these kits.

 _I will always protect them, no matter what happens_ , she promised.

She watched Icepool's kits become apprentices. Surprisingly it hadn't been too much of a challenge for Halfpaw to find a mentor. In fact many cats were willing to help out, to the point where he was getting annoyed. Finally Jaystar had asked Tinybird to mentor him, since she had the most experience with apprentices.

"We're going to need more territory for proper hunting," Jaystar growled as she sat beside the nursery. Lightningstrike and Kestreltalon were with her. Rosescar had learned very quickly that those two were always by Jaystar's side, no matter where she seemed to go.

"We should try and take back some of our territory from DarkClan," Lightningstrike muttered. "I'm sure that this leafbare has been difficult for them as well."

"I am tired of fighting constantly for territory," Jaystar murmured, her voice quiet as if she had been thinking of this for some time now.

Their voices became distant, and Rosescar realized too late that they were gone. She sighed and looked down at her kits. They were only a moon old, their eyes fully open. But they were still too young for her to let them outside. For now they would be safe in the nursery.

...

Wails of shock and grief followed when Brightfire explained what had happened. She had told everyone that Mudwhisker died bravely, trying to defend her against a rogue. In the end she was forced to inflict wounds on herself. Now she understood how Rosescar felt when she was doing this.

"How could this have happened?" Mothpelt wailed, her eyes clouded with grief. Guilt weighed down on Brightfire's shoulders. She hated knowing that she was responsible for Mudwhisker's death. But he did deserve it for everything he'd done.

"That rogue needs to be taught a lesson!" Foxwhisker yowled. "Our father is dead because of him. Now we have no one left."

Brightfire bowed her head as shame suddenly crawled over her. She knew that she should tell them what had happened. Yet part of her kept quiet about the whole ordeal. This was something that StarClan would work out. That much she was certain.

"No, we have suffered enough," Ashstar sighed. "Mudwhisker is gone, but his legacy lives on in you and Brightfire. He will always be remembered for his bravery."

 _The Clan will never know what he really did_ , Brightfire thought bitterly. _I should tell Mothpelt, but it would only break her heart more_. She glanced warily at the silver she-cat. Mothpelt's belly was starting to show the first signs of kits. Brightfire couldn't believe that she would have more kin outside the Clan.

"I am sorry for what has happened," Antwhisker murmured. "I remember training Mudwhisker, he had the promise of becoming a fine warrior."

She nodded, her mind still numb from everything that was happening. Would her life be any different had she been raised better? After all she had already murdered two cats and refused to admit the truth. It didn't matter. She had turned her back on the Clan and the warrior code the moment she killed Raintail and Mudwhisker.

 _I will make sure this doesn't happen ever again_ , she promised. Yet some small part of her told her that this was far from over. That this was only the beginning of the dark path she was wandering down.

* * *

 **AN: I'm having so much fun writing about these two kitties :D I know the time skips are annoying, but they are also necessary to move things along. Rosescar's kits have arrived, earlier than I was planning, but I wasn't sure what else to write D: But, it does lead to more drama in the near future :P**

 **LunaNight9 - You guessed right!**

 **Starlight's Silver Dance - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! And don't worry, you're writing will get better in time. I'm nowhere near as good as I'd like to be...**

 **Raven that flies at night - Hehe, I love adding plot-twists ;)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - XD I could just picture that too :D And I think at this point Brightfire's too far gone to be saved, she's almost as dangerous as Rosescar now...**

 **Moonstar2314 - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! And I know how you feel, I've been there and done that already. It's amazing how one little change can effect your entire life though, and for the better.**

 **Berryfur - Yep, it's all in there if you go back... though I can't remember which chapter it was in exactly XD And you're right about the morning sickness :D**

 **Firewolf081 - Voting sounds like a fun idea, but I already came up with names for the kits. You can however suggest warrior names for them, if they make it that far :P**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much... and thirty kits is a bit too much. I kind of doubt that will happen Oo**


	20. Nineteen: Life Is Cruel

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rosescar rolled around happily in the snow, it's cold freshness chilling her fur. She had asked Lilyfur is she could watch over the kits while she stretched out her legs. The gray-dappled she-cat had moved into the nursery a few days ago, and was expecting Sootpelt's kits. Rosescar wasn't surprised at all by this latest news. Those two had been together before; Ivyclaw and Mousefang were their kits as well.

She sighed and sat up as the sun began to rise higher. The frosty chill of leafbare had gripped the entire forest. Prey was becoming more scarce by the heartbeat. Jaystar had asked patrols to find whatever they could and feed the queens and elders. At one point Rosescar had refused to accept any prey they'd given her, until Squirrelwhisker threatened that her kits would die if she didn't eat anything. She'd bristled at the comment, not willing to accept that her kits would die. Then moments later she had eaten until she was almost sick.

"You can't let yourself starve like that," Squirrelwhisker had warned her, "it's dangerous for you and the kits.

 _I can't keep taking such risks_ , she reminded herself. _My kits mean more to me than I will ever admit_. She closed her eyes as she pictured them now, full grown and powerful warriors. Thornkit would be just like his father, proud and kind. Echokit would be gentle and fierce, while Swallowkit would become the most beautiful warrior in the Clan.

With that thought in mind, she slipped back into camp. It was already buzzing with activity when she arrived. That was when she noticed everyone was hovering anxiously around the nursery. Her pelt began to stand on end as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" she demanded, looking at Reedtail warily. The golden tom only shook his head, eyes clouded with worry.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid," he replied in a grim voice.

Rosescar stared at him in horror. She shoved him to the side and made her way to the nursery, only to see Squirrelwhisker standing over a tiny body. Lilyfur had her kits huddled to the side, their mewls of distress making Rosescar wince.

"I-I don't know what to say," Squirrelwhisker stammered. "I tried everything I could to bring her back, but I couldn't." She looked down at the body, and a fresh wave of grief suddenly washed over Rosescar. She looked so tiny compared to Squirrelwhisker, her small frame not moving at all. "She just stopped breathing," Squirrelwhisker whispered.

"You killed her," Rosescar whimpered, all the pain and grief returning to her at full force. She stared numbly at the body, her own stiff with shock. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Squirrelwhisker seemed to sense the tension before it even happened. But by the time she did, it was too late.

Rosescar suddenly lashed out at Squirrelwhisker, dragging her claws along the medicine cat's face. Squirrelwhisker reeled back in shock, eyes widening as she realized what just happened. Lilyfur looked like she was ready to jump in when Rosescar lunged at Squirrelwhisker, pinning her to the ground with ease.

"You killed her!" she repeated, her voice full of grief and anger. "I should have known that this would happen! I shouldn't have trusted any of you!" Finally she collapsed and broke down, a sob escaping her throat. Squirrelwhisker crawled out from underneath her, sympathy clouding her eyes.

"Squirrelwhisker, you'd better leave before she decides to attack again," Lilyfur murmured. The medicine cat looked at her doubtfully before nodding in agreement. She wasted no time in escaping before Rosescar could unleash her rage again. "Rosescar," Lilyfur added to the grieving mother. "Rosescar, listen to me." Finally Rosescar looked up, eyes dull as she locked gazes with Lilyfur. "I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone, except for Sootpelt." She paused and let this sink in; the tension from earlier was already beginning to fade. "Long before you joined us, I had already given birth to kits. But they were all stillborn. I once thought that StarClan was punishing me, until finally I was blessed with two healthy kits. Even though their sisters died, they survived. The spirits of their siblings live on in them, and I will always be grateful for that."

She straightened up a little. Lilyfur's story sounded like it was full of hope. But that hope was something Rosescar never had. She thought back to how she was poorly treated in DarkClan. How she was accepted here in LeafClan. Things had worked out differently for a reason. Yet this still wasn't the life she would have chosen for her kits.

Slowly she wrapped her tail around Swallowkit's body. It was already stiff and cold. Once again a wave of grief washed over her. She would not get to see Swallowkit grow into the beautiful warrior she deserved to be. Rosescar looked down at her for a few heartbeats before making her decision.

"I'm leaving," she meowed, her voice barely a whisper. Lilyfur's eyes widened in shock. "I can't stay in a Clan that won't accept me or my kits," she added. "Or let them die here."

"But you can't leave!" Lilyfur protested. "Your kits are barely a moon old, what will happen to them out in the forest that would be any worse here?" Lilyfur flinched at her own words. Rosescar nearly laughed at the sight.

"You can't even trust yourself," she hissed. "I won't be coming back. The Clan won't miss me."

She gently picked up her two living kits by their scruffs before leaving the nursery, ignoring Lilyfur's protests. The Clan stepped back in disbelief as she existed the nursery. Only Jaystar seemed to understand what was happening.

"They will die out there on their own," Jaystar warned her.

Rosescar only ignored the LeafClan leader. She kept moving forward until finally she was outside the camp. Her kits continued mewling in protest as she found herself staring ahead. What sort of future lay before her and her kits? They would not grow up in the Clans. But she would make sure they became warriors. She had promised that she would keep them safe. And she was determined to keep that promise.

...

Snow was beginning to fall as Brightfire led a patrol through the forest. It was just past dawn, and the air was already bitterly cold. Last night the hunting patrols had barely returned with enough prey to feed the Clan. Brightfire went to sleep hungry that night. She made sure the elders and queens were fed first. Then everyone else who was more deserving got their share.

"This cold is awful," Alderfern muttered crossly. At one point she was thankful she had left the nursery, until now. Now she was constantly complaining about the cold, and the stiffness in her legs. She was hardly the age of an elder, and she already sounded like one.

"Look, we need to make sure that LeafClan hasn't crossed the border again," she snapped over her shoulder. "This cold weather has driven away most of the prey around here. I'm sure that they aren't fairing much better."

"Since when did she become our leader?" Rabbitfur grumbled under his breath.

Luckily for his sake, Brightfire didn't say anything. She hadn't had the heart to argue with anyone since Mudwhisker's death. Guilt consumed her heart. She was worried about what Quailnose would find out when she spoke with StarClan.

 _I had every right to kill my own father_ , she thought. _Yet I feel so guilty about it_. She was so confused about what to do. If she spoke with Quailnose about it, the medicine cat would surely tell Ashstar. She would be stripped of her title as deputy.

She stopped when she spotted tracks in the snow. They were difficult to make out, but she could see them well enough. Fox tracks. She exchanged a look with Alderfern and Rabbitfur. They didn't look fresh, but that didn't mean anything. This snow could have done that to cover them.

"If a fox is around, than it's probably as hungry as we are," Alderfern warned them. Brightfire nodded in agreement – hunger would drive anyone to do stupid things. She glanced around anxiously, but this snow was too difficult to make anything out.

"We should get back," she murmured. "If there is a fox in our territory, we'll just have to watch our backs. Ashstar will know what to do." Rabbitfur seemed reluctant to leave, but Alderfern was more than happy to go back. Brightfire couldn't really blame her at this point. Now she was eager to get back as well.

The wind was beginning to pick up. Brightfire trudged through the snow dutifully behind her Clanmates. She kept an eye over her shoulder, knowing the fox could be using the snow as cover. By the time they got back, their pelts were all fluffed up to keep themselves from getting too cold. Ashstar was the first to greet them when they arrived. Brightfire explained what they had seen and what might be lurking in the forest. His eyes widened in alarm before he called for Foxwhisker to join them.

Brightfire narrowed her eyes at her brother. She hadn't spoken to him since Mudwhisker's death. Foxwhisker had changed since than. He was either too angry to speak with her, or too busy watching over his kits. He must have figured out that she had something to do with their father's death, but he didn't have the heart or the guts to tell anyone.

"I'm going to need you to track down that fox," Ashstar explained to Foxwhisker. He was the best tracker in the Clan, able to look for anything in the forest. If anyone could find the fox, it was him. "We can't afford to have enemies on all sides, not with so few warriors left."

 _He can't know it was me_ , she thought anxiously. _Can he_? If he did, Ashstar wasn't saying anything. Relief washed over her as she followed the two of them back into the forest. Why Ashstar had asked her to join him was beyond her thinking. _I've already led one patrol, I don't need another_.

She kept quiet about it though. The last thing Brightfire wanted was to sound just like Alderfern. Besides, she was the deputy. It was her responsibility as Clan deputy to ensure that the Clan was kept safe. She also needed to make sure that Ashstar was making the right decisions.

"It went this way," Foxwhisker meowed, turning towards the marsh. Once again Brightfire narrowed her eyes as she wondered why the fox would choose this area. The marsh was frozen over, there wasn't any chance of finding food or water here. "That's strange," he muttered irritably. "It just stops, the scent trail I mean."

"The fox is around here," Ashstar muttered. "I can sense it." Brightfire shot him a look, but she didn't say anything. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed until something large suddenly slammed into her. She held back a wail of pain when she realized it was the fox.

Faster than either she or Foxwhisker could react, Ashstar rammed into the fox, nearly knocking it off it's paws. He skidded across the snow, kicking some of it into the fox's face. The russet-red creature let out a snarl and was ready to attack when Ashstar raked his claws across it's muzzle.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, do something!" Foxwhisker yowled. Brightfire blinked from her trance and suddenly lunged. She managed to jump over the fox and landed easily on it's back. It's thick fur under her paws made it difficult to judge where she should attack. But she soon found skin and dug her claws deep, earning a howl of pain from the fox.

Foxwhisker kept striking at the fox's legs, earning looks of confusion from the fox as it tried figuring out who to attack. Finally it suddenly threw Brightfire off it's back. She slammed into a tree nearby, gasping in shock and pain. Her eyes were starting to cloud over when she saw the fox turn on her. It's teeth were bared in a killing bite, but by the time it was ready to attack, she blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: *ducks behind desk* Sorry, but I did say that anything could happen! And this chapter is just full of surprises and horrible things D:**

 **LunaNight9 - He is indeed, and he certainly deserved what Brightfire gave him. And they do sound adorable, don't they? :)**

 **Starlight's Silver Dance - Hehe, there's almost too much foreshadowing if you ask me. But I like doing that to my readers. And thanks, I do like to keep my updates as consistent as possible, though there may be times when I don't update for days...**

 **Raven that flies at night - XD It's okay, for some reason I'm better at writing death scenes than I am at writing romantic ones Oo I guess that should say something about me :P**

 **Berryfur - lol, Sorry about that, but it had to happen sooner or later. And you're right about that, and there's a reason behind it as well. I'll be explaining it all very soon... and cue the evil laugh XD**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Nope, it most certainly won't end well for her... Both she and Rosescar have definitely had their fair share of troubles.**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - Thanks!**

 **Frostshard - Yep, Thorntail's the father.**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - You'll have to wait to find out ;)**

 **Flamebolt - Hehe, I love writing stories that confuse readers, it just makes it that much more enjoyable :P**

 **Shadowmoon - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **Guest - Oo No need to be so demanding. I try to update when I can.**

 **Skyheart - Don't they? :)**


	21. Twenty: Alone Again

**Chapter Twenty**

She marched on through the snow as her kits dangled helplessly in her jaws. The cool leafbare air didn't help things as Rosescar carefully made her way towards DarkClan territory. She knew that she wouldn't be welcomed there. But she had already found a place where she could thrive along with her kits, just beyond DarkClan camp. It would also be the perfect place to spy on the Clan when she wasn't looking after them.

 _I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you_ , she thought bitterly. _And I broke that promise_.

Her heart was torn once again when she pictured Swallowkit's tiny body laying in the nursery. She couldn't do anything to save her own daughter. She wouldn't let her other kits meet that same cruel fate.

"What do we have here?" Rosescar stopped at the sound of a tom's voice. "I'm sure that I haven't seen you around these parts yet." A dark brown tabby tom stepped out from around the bushes, amber eyes glowing with malice as he watched her. "What an ugly looking she-cat you are," he spat after recoiling when he looked at her scars. "How can something like you have kits? Surely you stole them from one of the Clans."

Fury surged through Rosescar. She wasted no time in gently putting her kits down before lunging at the tom. Her claws unsheathed as she swiped them across his muzzle, startling the tabby. He tried fighting back, but Rosescar moved easily to the side before nipping at his paws. The tabby yowled in surprise when she suddenly pinned him to the ground, bearing her teeth at him.

"They are _my_ kits," she snapped. "And I will not let you taunt them for being so." The tabby barely had a chance to react when she swatted her claws across his forehead with such force that he was rendered unconscious. Rosescar rolled her eyes as his body fell to the ground. "Useless rogue," she muttered crossly.

She quickly gathered her kits before finding a place where they could call 'home'. For the longest time she had been wandering through this forest. Now she had no Clan to back her up if she got into any trouble with DarkClan. But at least her remaining kits would be safe.

Finally she found a hollowed out tree that was just outside DarkClan's camp. Rosescar's ears pricked forward as she carried each kit into the hollow, ignoring any signs of danger. Luckily it had been unused for many moons, much to her relief. She saw what looked like a dried up, dusty nest lined in the center of the hollow. Rosescar narrowed her eyes at the sight. What sort of creature would want to live near these cats?

She shook her head at the thought before picking up Echokit. The little kit let out a wail of surprise as she was placed beside her brother, Thornkit. Rosescar held back a sigh of frustration before gently lapping Echokit between the ears. Fortunately that seemed to calm her down.

Rosescar closed her eyes as wariness settled over her. She had lost too much over the past few moons. Nothing would ever bring back Swallowkit or Thorntail. But she did promise that she would do anything to protect these kits, even at the cost of her own life.

"You are wandering down a dangerous path." Rosescar looked up in surprise when she found herself in a different forest. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw Silverleaf staring back at her. Silverleaf's eyes were dark with worry as she studied Rosescar up and down. "The path you seek will only become that much more treacherous," Silverleaf warned her. "I am here to warn you that if you do not change your ways, there will be no place for you here."

Rosescar only glared back at her, all hostility towards her mother suddenly returning. This was all her fault! She wouldn't be in this position if Silverleaf had lived. Maybe Raintail would actually love her... maybe the Clan would actually have treated her fairly.

"I don't think you have any right to speak to me like that," Rosescar spat. Silverleaf looked at her in surprise as Rosescar's fur began to stand on end. "I'm strong enough now to take care of myself, and my kits. And if you or anyone else lays a claw on them, I _will_ flay you."

Silverleaf only stared at her in shock before bowing her head in defeat. There was no point in arguing. Rosescar knew that once her mind was made up, she didn't need anyone to change it otherwise. Besides, it's not like these cats had ever cared for her to begin with.

Once Silverleaf had disappeared, Rosescar was left alone to herself. She sighed in relief before glancing over her shoulder. She had kits to watch over, and she wasn't going to let them down.

...

For a while darkness swirled around her. She could hear voices shouting at her. One of them sounded like her brother, Foxwhisker. The other, she wasn't too sure of. The pain in her chest was almost unbearable. She struggled to stand up and open her eyes, but she couldn't. Something was keeping her from doing so.

"I'm tired of waiting," she heard Foxwhisker growl. "How much longer before she either dies or wakes up?"

 _Dies_? Horror surged through Brightfire at the thought. She couldn't die, not when the Clan needed her now more than ever!

"She's not bleeding as heavily as Ashstar was," another voice said. "Please, back away and give her some space." It sounded vaguely like Quailnose's voice.

Finally Brightfire opened her eyes, and found herself inside the medicine cat's den. Quailnose looked at her anxiously while Foxwhisker stood in the background. Brightfire looked at each cat warily before struggling to her paws, until Quailnose stopped her.

"Take it easy," the medicine cat told her. "You lost a lot of blood back there." Brightfire blinked warily, just what had happened to her?

"Glad to see that you're okay," Foxwhisker muttered, sounding almost annoyed. "I guess the Clan won't have to worry about who's leading them."

With that, Foxwhisker whisked away from the den and joined his Clanmates. Brightfire only stared at Quailnose anxiously. What was he talking about? What had happened to Ashstar? Quailnose seemed to read her thoughts and shook her head, a look of despair flashing in her eyes.

"Ashstar lost his life defending you from the fox," Quailnose murmured, her voice so quiet that Brightfire had to strain to hear.

Shock rippled through Brightfire. She could only gape at Quailnose when she realized what had happened. Something else had flashed in Quailnose's eyes though, something much more terrifying. She looked scared, as if she was afraid of what the future would now hold.

"I-Is everyone else okay?" she managed to ask, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Yes, just worried about you," Quailnose replied. She started nosing through the herbs before giving Brightfire a leaf that made her lungs burn. "Take this and eat it, it will make you feel better. I have some poppy seeds in it as well."

Brightfire held back a sigh as she realized Quailnose was only trying to help. But she needed to make sure the Clan was safe. If Ashstar was gone, than that meant... that she was their leader. That thought alone was enough to make her stomach churn with anxiety.

 _I'll never make a good leader_ , she thought bitterly. _I've done too many wrongs_. Yet she knew that Ashstar was no better. If it wasn't for him, than Rosescar would still be in the Clan, and so many cats might not have died.

"Sorry, Quailnose," she muttered, pushing the leaf away with her paw. "But I need to check on the Clan, and travel to the Moontree to receive my nine lives."

Quailnose looked at her doubtfully, but luckily she didn't argue. Instead she stepped back and allowed Brightfire to stand up. That movement alone made her wince in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as she limped out of the medicine cat's den. Bright sunlight greeted her the moment she walked outside, but a blast of cold air had also hit her like a rock.

"Brightfire, thank StarClan you're okay!" Shrewfang was the first to greet her as she emerged from the den. Brightfire nodded to her Clanmate warmly, trying to keep on a passive expression. She didn't want them to worry, not when so much weighed on her shoulders already.

"Has everyone gotten their fair share of prey?" she asked, glancing around warily as the Clan gathered around her. Shrewfang nodded and turned towards Aspenfur, who sat quietly in the background.

"Aspenfur sent out hunting patrols while you were out," he explained. "He said it would be a good idea to keep the apprentice's busy, so they wouldn't have to worry so much."

Brightfire let out a sigh of relief when she heard that. Aspenfur was always a kind and caring cat. He had a good nature and would have made a far better leader than she ever would.

"Good, is everyone else okay?" she asked, concerned that something might have happened while she was out. She hadn't bothered asking how long she was out. At this point, all that mattered was making sure the Clan was safe.

"Other than the usual injuries, I'd say we're fine," Aspenfur replied with a nod. "You should get some rest; Quailnose said you might suffer from fatigue." She only rolled her eyes at that remark.

"Does it look like I am?" she demanded, and Aspenfur shook his head in response. "Good, I have to go to the Moontree and receive my nine lives."

No one bothered arguing at that. Brightfire sighed in relief before turning over to Quailnose. The medicine cat would know what to do. She had only been an apprentice when Ashstar received his nine lives. But hopefully she would remember what her mentor had done.

 _I promise I will be a better leader than Ashstar_ , she thought silently. _I won't let bad things happen to cats like Rosescar_. She closed her eyes at the thought, and suddenly wished that her old friend was there to support her. But Rosescar was gone now. She had nothing to look to but the future of the Clan.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this posted! Let's just say these last couple of weeks have been crazy. And I tried logging in yesterday and the day before, and of course the site wouldn't let me. So, yeah... Unfortunately I do not have time to reply to all of your wonderful reviews, so I'm just gonna throw out a big thank you to everyone! This story has gotten far more popular than I could have imagined, and it's only thanks to you wonderful readers :D You guys are awesome!**


	22. Twenty One: A New Leader

**Chapter Twenty One**

" **Tongues are violent, Personal and focused Tough to beat with, Your steady mind But hearts are stronger after broken, So, wake on up from your slumber Baby, open up your eyes...** " Slumber, NEEDTOBREATHE

* * *

The quiet chill of leafbare settled in around the forest. Rosescar had built a nest of moss and feathers before the frost could kill it off. Now her kits were in a safe, warm place where she could keep them protected from the outside world. In here, nothing else mattered. But the moment her paws touched the forest floor, she was on a mission.

She could easily spy on DarkClan and LeafClan when she wanted to. Thanks to LeafClan she had learned to become stealthy when she needed to be. Now was one of those times, as she rounded her favorite tree that overlooked DarkClan camp. From here, she could see what was going on and how the Clan was fairing this leafbare. She climbed easily to the lowest branch possible and hid herself among the thinner branches while the Clan gathered in the clearing.

"Ashstar's death marks the end of an era," she heard Brightfire say. "But I promise, I will make sure that his legacy lives on." Rosescar held back a hiss of surprise. What had happened to Ashstar? It looked as though the Clan was mourning. "Tonight, I will be traveling to the Moontree to receive my nine lives. I can only hope the Clan will accept me as the leader that Ashstar once was."

Silence followed her words. Rosescar leaned forward, eager to hear what the Clan would do or say to Brightfire. They once had been friends. Maybe if things were different, they could have been leader and deputy together. Then an idea slowly sparked in her mind.

 _We made a promise_ , she realized. A gleeful look flashed in her eyes at the thought. This could work in her advantage. Though she had not mentored an apprentice, Brightfire would have to keep her promise. She would have to let her back into the Clan, one way or another.

Rosescar quickly scaled down the tree and made her way back to her nest. Her kits were still fast asleep, but it wouldn't be long before they woke up. By that time, hopefully she would have prey to feed off of. This time of the season was when prey became scarce. She had learned that the hard way during her first moons as an apprentice.

"Soon, little ones. We'll be ruling over the Clan," she purred, wrapping her tail gently around them. The thought gave her a small sense of satisfaction and hope. One day she would get her revenge, one way or another.

...

Relief and anxiety washed over Brightfire at the same time. She had asked Quailnose what it was like to receive nine lives. Of course the medicine cat had no idea. She only said that Brightfire couldn't eat anything before the ceremony. It was a costume that was passed down through generations.

 _I'm about to become a leader_ , she realized as she followed Quailnose through the quiet forest. It was strange, knowing that her life would forever be changed this day. At one point she had never considered becoming a Clan leader. Now she understood what responsibilities lay before her. What they expected from her.

She could never tell them what she had done to Raintail or Mudwhisker. If they found out, they might never forgive her for her actions. Raintail deserved his death; he'd been far too abusive to Rosescar. And Mudwhisker, he was a traitor who also deserved to die.

It wasn't long before their journey through the forest had taken them to a darker place. A shiver ran through Brightfire as cold air swept through her. Yet she felt strangely calm, almost as if someone was watching over her. Brightfire glanced up and noticed that the tree was much bigger than she had expected.

Huge branches reached towards the sky. The tree still had leaves on it, despite the snow that covered it's branches. Moss covered most of the bark, and it had a strange, almost eerie glow to it. Brightfire stared at the sight in amazement. Surrounding it were smaller trees, creating what seemed like a cave. Quailnose sat beside the tree and gestured to it with her tail.

"You must touch the trunk in order to speak with our ancestors," she explained.

Brightfire looked at the tree doubtfully before doing as she was told. Her mind raced with thoughts of what might happen. Who would she meet? Would they be angry with what she had done? Or would they welcome her with open paws? She shook her head at the thoughts and tried to cast them out. Now wasn't the time to worry. Now she had to let StarClan guide her.

The moment her muzzle touched the tree, a chill swept through her. Brightfire closed her eyes as an instant calm gripped her, and once again, the world suddenly went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in the middle of a forest. Ancient looking trees surrounded her. Most of them showed signs of age, but it seemed like they had wisdom as well. Brightfire gaped at the sight before her once again, trying to take in everything at once. Just ahead of her was a hill that stretched on for what felt like forever. Bushes of various types surrounded her, their windy branches almost touching her pelt.

What surprised her the most were the stars in the sky. She finally caught sight of them and noticed that there was no moon. Only stars that looked as if they were dancing in the sky. She watched on in amazement as they swooped down towards her, one by one. The starlight faded to show the image of a cat slowly approaching her. Brightfire nearly choked when she saw Splashfur was the first to approach her.

"It is good to see you again, my daughter," Splashfur purred as she sat down along with a circle of other cats.

Brightfire realized that she recognized almost all of them. _Almost_. One of them was what looked like a tiny kit, much to her horror. The other looked strangely like Thorntail, who seemed more than pleased to see her again.

"Mother, I've missed you so much," Brightfire sighed as she reached forward to touch her mother's muzzle. Splashfur only pulled back, much to her surprise.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Brightfire's eyes widened when she saw Ashstar.

She nodded, eager to get this done and over with. Ashstar gave Briarstorm a look as the she-cat stepped out of the circle. Brightfire stared at her in shock – Briarstorm looked nothing like she had in the living world. Now her pelt was sleek as a young cat would look, and her eyes no longer the milky color they once had. In all, she looked like a healthier, younger version of herself.

"With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it so that you may guide your Clan through seasons to come," Briarstorm meowed before pressing her muzzle against Brightfire's forehead.

She flinched as pain burned within her the moment Briarstorm made contact with her. It was difficult to breathe, and Brightfire realized too late that she was experiencing what Briarstorm had suffered before her death. Brightfire gasped for air when the pain started to fade. Briarstorm watched her curiously as Brightfire shook her head to clear it.

"My only regret is that I left you too soon," Briarstorm murmured.

Brightfire was about to ask what Briarstorm had meant by that, but before she could, Briarstorm had already left. It wasn't long before Briarstorm was replaced by Rockfur, the former deputy of DarkClan. Ashstar had said that he was 'mysteriously' murdered during that battle with LeafClan. But Brightfire suspected that Rosescar had something to do with his untimely death.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it to judge the actions of others," Rockfur meowed as he pressed his muzzle against her forehead.

Again a bolt of pain surged through her. Brightfire held back a wail as she felt dagger-like claws digging into her chest. It felt like her lungs were on fire. For a moment she saw brief images of a cat doing this to her, but it passed so quickly that she couldn't be sure. To her relief, the pain slowly ebbed away until her vision had cleared. Rockfur had returned to his spot in the circle, only to be replaced by someone she was not expecting to see.

"I apologize for my actions." Mudwhisker. His expression was full of grief and regret. Brightfire only stared at him, not sure what to say. "Because of me, the Clan has become divided and torn. And I cannot forgive myself for that." He paused before pressing his muzzle against her forehead. "With this life, I give you forgiveness, so that you may forgive those who have wronged you in the past, and the future."

To her surprise, Brightfire felt oddly calm and peaceful. She pictured the regret that Mudwhisker had shrouded himself in. But he was happy with his life, now that he was back with Splashfur. Mothpelt and her unborn kits would move on, he'd hoped. Brightfire looked at her father in understanding as he padded away, returning to the circle and sitting beside Splashfur. And to her surprise, Splashfur was up next.

"With this life, I give you loyalty to what you believe is right, use it to guide yourself and the Clan to the right path."

Brightfire braced herself this time. She half expected pain to surge through her like the previous lives. Only this time, she felt hatred and anger towards one cat in particular. Brightfire held back a gasp of anger and outrage when she realized those feelings were spent on Rosescar.

"I don't regret what I did," Splashfur meowed as if she had read Brightfire's thoughts. "But I do wish I had spent more time with my kits."

 _How can I forgive you when all you have ever done is hurt the Clan_? Brightfire wanted to say that out loud. But after Mudwhisker's life, she felt it would be wrong. She only glared at Splashfur, having realized why she had hated her mother so much before. Fortunately Splashfur was gone, replaced by the one cat she had not seen in moons. Brightfire blinked in surprise when she saw Eagleheart looking back at her.

"With this life, I give you tireless energy, so that you may never tire from your duties as leader," Eagleheart murmured before touching his muzzle against her forehead.

This time Brightfire welcomed his life. Energy surged through her, and it felt as though she could run for moons to come. She had lost Eagleheart and any chances of becoming a mother when he died. Maybe it was better this way. She couldn't picture raising kits now that she had done what she did. Once Eagleheart was gone, he was replaced with someone Brightfire had only heard stories about.

 _Silverleaf_ , she thought as the pretty silver she-cat approached her. She caught sight of her eyes, and realized that Silverleaf still grieved over what had happened to both Rosescar and Raintail.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Brightfire braced herself once again, this time feeling pain burn within her. She wasn't surprised – a mother would do anything to keep her kits safe. Silverleaf lingered in the back while she was replaced with Thorntail.

"With this life I give you compassion," he began. "Use it to care for your elders and kits, and those outside the Clan boundaries."

Brightfire looked at Thorntail in surprise. She remembered how much he had loved Rosescar, and probably still did. She braced herself as another flash of pain surged through her. It wasn't the kind of pain she was expecting though. She felt regret and sorrow for leaving someone behind, for knowing they would always wander alone in the living world. Brightfire blinked in surprise when Thorntail stepped away.

"Rosescar was different from the rest, but in a good way," he murmured. "I only wish I could have protected her better."

She nodded, having already decided that Thorntail was the right cat for Rosescar. He didn't judge her by her looks or by what she had done. Instead he wanted to look after her, and keep her safe. Finally it was the kit's turn. Brightfire watched the kit curiously, wondering who's kit she was.

"Hiya, my name's Swallowkit," she explained, looking at Brightfire with shining yellow eyes. "My mother is Rosescar, and she's with my brother and sister." Brightfire's eyes widened in shock. When did Rosescar have kits? Clearly one of them had not survived! "With this life I give you joy and hope, so that you are never sad about the bad things that happen, and hopeful about what will happen."

Brightfire welcomed this life with open paws. She felt warmth spread within her, as she pictured Swallowkit's mother looking down at her with loving eyes. Rosescar would have protected Swallowkit with her life if she could. But something had ended her life far too soon. Swallowkit backed away and stood next to Thorntail, and it was obvious who her father was when Brightfire looked at him. Finally, it was Ashstar's turn. Brightfire raised her chin as she studied him carefully.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" she demanded, letting her voice become bitter.

"I only knew that my time was nearing," he replied. "What I didn't know was how I would die, and I prefer to keep it that way." He pressed his muzzle against her forehead, and Brightfire braced herself once again. "With this life, I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

To her surprise, Brightfire felt nothing as she received his warrior. Only the chill of leafbare and the urgency to protect the Clan from what might happen next. Ashstar pulled back, and for a moment, Brightfire wondered if it was all over.

"I hail you by your new name, Brightstar. Your old name is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of DarkClan. Defend it well, care for the young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

"Brightstar! Brightstar!"

It sounded as though a thousand voices were speaking at once. She raised her chin proudly once more as she realized that it was over. She was now leader of DarkClan. And her life would forever be changed at this moment, along with the Clan's.

* * *

 **AN: I've been looking forward to this chapter! The story still has quiet a long way to go before it is finished, but I do have a poll up on my profile asking what story you'd like me to work on next, or continue. I do have the summaries listed there as well :)**

 **Berryfur - That's awesome! Live your dream and don't let others deter you! And I'm glad that my story is inspiring you to finish your work, I wish you the best of luck :)**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - Well, we shall see... only time will tell.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - As I said, we shall see ;) Of course, I know what's gonna happen, but I won't give any spoilers XD**

 **Raven that flies at night - Haha, well, considering she already has so much on her shoulders as it is... but thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying them so far!**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Sorry about that long wait... it tends to happen when life gets in the way :P**

 **Flamebolt - I'll still consider it the 150th review, even though technically it isn't because of modifying reviews XD Sorry about that. But nope, he went to StarClan. Only one cat went to the Dark Forest, and if you've read the previous chapters, than you'd know who. And wasn't it?**


	23. Twenty Two: A New Deputy

**Chapter Twenty Two**

" **I'm gonna get ready for the rain to pour heavy, Let it fall, fall Let it fall upon my head**..." Polaroid, Imagine Dragons

* * *

It was just past dawn by the time Brightstar had returned to the Clan. A fresh blanket of snow now coated the forest floor, and she shivered at the cold air that brushed past her. She longed to feel the warmth of greenleaf again. This cold seemed to drag on forever, and even Quailnose had said this leafbare seemed to last longer than it should.

Brightstar wasn't surprised when she found Rabbitfur on guard duty. The light brown tabby dipped his head respectfully as she padded forward. The leader's den was a place she never expected to find herself sleeping in, or giving announcements on. But now she found herself padding towards the branch.

 _What am I supposed to say_? she wondered. _Ashstar made this seem so easy_.

She shook her head at the thought and tried to block them. Now she was their leader, and she needed to act strong. If she lost confidence now, they would never show her the same respect they had shown Ashstar.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Leader's Den for a Clan meeting!" she yowled, letting her voice stretch as far as possible.

She watched as her Clanmates groggily emerged from their dens. If this hadn't been so urgent, she would have waited until sunhigh for the naming of her deputy. But Quailnose had warned her that the sooner she get it done, the better.

"Why did you wake us up so early?" Foxwhisker groaned.

"Because she's your leader, mousebrain," Alderfern snapped. Her eyes glanced back at Brightstar anxiously, and Brightstar dipped her head thankfully. At least one cat seemed to show her respect.

"I've called you all here because it is time for me to name a new deputy," Brightstar began.

All at once, she saw her brother's eyes shine with excitement. Brightstar held back a hiss of annoyance at the sight. He didn't even have an apprentice yet! If he thought she was going to name family as her deputy, than he was dead wrong.

"I hope you've made a wise choice," she heard Quailnose mutter under her breath.

"I have." Quailnose blinked in surprise, than ducked her head in embarrassment when Brightstar looked at her coldly. "I say these words in honor of Ashstar's spirit, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Aspenfur will be my deputy."

The light gray tom stared at her in shock, before dipping his head in embarrassment. Brightstar held back a purr at the sight. Only Aspenfur would act embarrassed as the Clan cheered his name. She thought back for a moment as she recalled how helpful he had been in the past. This truly was the best decision she could have made.

She jumped down from the branch she was perched on and joined the others. By now the fresh-kill pile looked as though it had been restocked. Aspenfur must have already sent out a hunting patrol before she arrived.

"Brightstar, may I have a word?" Quailnose's question caught Brightstar by surprise. She glanced at the others before nodding.

"What's this about?" asked Brightstar as she sat with her medicine cat.

"I'm worried," Quailnose began, casting a glance towards her apprentice as he chatted excitedly with Blizzardclaw and Smokewind. "I... had a dream last night while you were receiving your nine lives." Brightstar looked at Quailnose in surprise as the medicine cat looked down at her paws. "I was told that every rose has it's thorns, but a fire that burns deep can mend what once was broken."

Brightstar felt herself deflating at the mention of 'rose'. All at once she thought of her old friend, Rosescar. They had made a promise once as kits. A promise that she had broken many times over. Brightstar sighed and glanced down at her own paws in shame.

"It's my fault that all of this happened," she murmured. Quailnose looked at her in confusion. "I could have stopped them from mistreating her," she explained. "But I only stood in the sidelines and watched them."

"It is not your fault," Quailnose snapped. "I should have known that Ashstar would twist around the prophecy I was given when she was born. That he would use it against her."

Brightstar didn't bother asking what Quailnose meant by that. She was just thankful that Quailnose had seen through Ashstar's ruse as well.

"Is there any way to make things right again?" she asked.

"I don't know," Quailnose muttered. "I'm not sure if she would be willing to return after the way we treated her. Or if she's bent on revenge on those who hurt her."

Horror crawled through Brightstar at the thought. Her old friend had already murdered several cats. She wouldn't be surprised if Rosescar tried hurting the Clan more, just for her sheer enjoyment. Then again, she really shouldn't judge when she was in just as much wrong.

She could only hope that Rosescar would forgive her for all the wrongs she had committed in her life. And that StarClan would forgive the Clan for what they had done.

 _We may already be far too gone_ , she thought bitterly. _But I will do something to make things better. To help_. And that was one promise she was determined to keep.

...

Rosescar watched the newcomer curiously as she desperately carried her kits through the snow. It was past sunhigh, and snow had fallen recently. She had kept her kits safe and warm by covering the little hollow with fresh moss. It also blocked out any wind, which provided the perfect shelter.

"Come on kits, just a little further," the queen whispered.

It looked as though she was struggling to move on. Rosescar leaned forward and saw that her ribs were showing through. The kits were so small and helpless, all three of them. And than, a sudden idea came to her mind.

 _I could raise those kits as my own_ , she thought, a smug look crossing her face. Her kits were already strong and had endured the worst of leafbare. More kits meant she could have a better chance at the revenge she longed for.

"What are you doing, out in this forest?" Rosescar suddenly asked, breaking the eerie silence that filled the forest

The queen stopped in her tracks, eyes widening in terror when she saw Rosescar for the first time. Rosescar only rolled her eyes in annoyance when the she-cat's lips twisted in disgust.

"What an ugly cat!" she gasped, appalled by the sight before her.

"This 'ugly' cat knows how to kill," she snapped. "I wouldn't judge so quickly just on appearances."

Rosescar's eyes flashed as she glared at the queen, who flinched under her piercing gaze. The golden tabby lifted her chin and tried to look at her defiantly. But it hardly lasted when Rosescar unsheathed her claws.

"Please, don't hurt my kits!" she nearly wailed.

"Honestly, do you really think I'm such a monster that I would kill harmless kits?" Rosescar shook her head, feigning disappointment. "Queens on the other paw, are another story."

The tabby's eyes widened in horror. She suddenly turned and broke into a run, leading her three kits behind without hesitation. Rosescar watched her leave in disgust. If she were half the mother Rosescar had expected her to be, she would have fought to protect them.

"Well then, perhaps you three would like to join me," Rosescar murmured, nuzzling each kit softly. One was a golden tabby kit, like the queen. It's eyes were also bright blue, and it seemed perfectly calm despite the situation. The second was a brown tabby kit, with amber eyes. And the last was a tortoiseshell kit with blue eyes. "I'll name you Goldenkit," she decided for the golden tabby. "And you Brackenkit," she said to the brown tabby, "and you Hollykit."

She purred at the thought of raising more kits. It wouldn't be long before she had enough cats to form a Clan of her own. If she had enough, than perhaps she could take over the other Clans. She would take them down, one by one of course.

She guided them into the hollow, which was big enough to hold the three kits along with her own. They were old enough now that she could start feeding them fresh-kill. And that was easy enough to find, if she knew where to find it.

"You five are now one big family," she purred as the kits seemed to blend in with each other.

She couldn't wait to see what the others would think of her new family. And how they would react when she took over the Clans. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

 **AN: So, of course, Brightstar didn't keep her promise. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions when they see this chapter XD Also, please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. I'd like to see what people want me to start, or finish for that matter ;)**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - Well, that's not a bad thought actually... but it's not going to happen :P I've got much bigger plans in mind for Rosescar, and for Brightstar as well.**

 **Raven that flies at night - Me too... but his death has to happen...**

 **Berryfur - lol, I'm sure she thanks you for that. And will be watching her back from now on ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Definitely!**

 **Starlight's Silver Dance - I'm glad you feel that way :) Rosescar's definitely one twisted cat, but she may turn to the good side in the end... as for Brightstar, well, we'll just have to wait and see! :P**

 **SnowBreeze - Nope, she didn't... and as for Rosescar, well, it was never really made clear who killed Rockfur. They just blamed her for his death because it was convenient, and she started to believe that maybe she was responsible.**


	24. Twenty Three: An Old Friend

**Chapter Twenty Three**

" **And I will work this body I will burn this flame Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain, Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square...** " Work This Body, WALK THE MOON

* * *

"By naming apprentices, we show that our family will remain strong," Rosescar began, her voice loud and clear as she gazed at her two kits. Beside them were three other kits, who could be thought of as Clanmates. They looked nothing alike. But they treated one another as family. And they had all reached their sixth moon. "Echokit, from this moment on you will be known as Echopaw. Thornkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Thornpaw."

Echopaw and Thornpaw beamed with pride at their mother's words. They had grown big and strong under her careful watch. The other kits showed just as much promise at becoming fine warriors. All they needed was someone to warp their minds, turn them against the Clans.

"Goldenkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Brackenkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Hollykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollypaw. You will each find your own destiny, and become the most powerful warriors in the forest."

Pride surged within Rosescar. She couldn't have asked for a better family. Watching them now made her realize that she had kept her promise. Her kits were safe now, and that was what mattered more than anything to her.

"Mama, can we explore the forest now?" Echopaw asked eagerly.

"Yeah, you never let us out of the hollow!" Goldenpaw added.

Rosescar looked at them warily before realizing they were right. They were getting too big for the hollow. Now that it was greenleaf, she would need to find a new nest for them. She shook her head and stood up on her paws.

"No, it's time we found a new home," she decided. "We leave now."

The five of them looked at her in defeat before following her. One by one, the five of them headed beyond the forest. What lay beyond that, Rosescar didn't even know. But she did know that the further she was from DarkClan, the better. At least for now. Her kits needed to grow into the strong warriors she needed for what would happen next.

She didn't stop, even as the trees began to drift farther apart. It wasn't long before they were replaced by open fields. Rosescar looked around curiously and found a small looking abandoned structure laying ahead of her. She glanced over her shoulder; by now her new apprentices looked exhausted, and they had barely started their journey.

"We'll stay here for the night," she meowed, gesturing towards the abandoned looking Twoleg nest.

She noticed that the pelt covering it had collapsed. Debris surrounded the nest, along with scattered piles of hay. Rosescar bounded forward when she heard mice scurrying about in the hay. Suddenly she leaped forward and caught a mouse with ease, carrying it between her teeth. Rosescar dropped the mouse at her paws and gestured to it.

"Get something to eat, tomorrow is going to be the start of your training," she told them.

"Training?" Hollypaw repeated, her eyes glowing with excitement.

Rosescar held back a purr of approval and nodded. Of all her kits, Hollypaw showed the most promise. She showed excitement every time Rosescar mentioned practice for training. Not to mention, Hollypaw had excelled in hunting when they were in the forest.

"I can't wait to see what this place is like," Brackenpaw murmured through a mouthful of fresh-kill. Rosescar had already caught a second mouse to give to her kits. Once they had their fill, she managed to catch one for herself with ease.

"Is it any different from the forest?" asked Goldenpaw. "You said we would be safer here."

"Of course you're safer here," Rosescar snapped. "Now stop worrying and eat. Tomorrow we have a long day."

To her relief, Goldenpaw didn't argue. She seemed to ask the most questions whenever there was change. It worried Rosescar that she might find something out about her past. If anything should happen, she was certain the others would begin questioning her motives.

 _I can't let that happen_ , she thought as she pictured them becoming future rulers of the forest.

"Get some rest," she suddenly murmured as the sky began turning orange. It was well past sunhigh. If she made it back to DarkClan, then perhaps she could figure out whether or not Brightstar would keep her promise. "I'll be gone for a little while, but I will be back before moonhigh," she promised.

Once the kits had found safe places to sleep in, Rosescar let them be. She needed time to think on her own. Being alone gave her enough to wonder what would happen if the kits ever found out. If they started asking what had happened to make her leave the Clans. She needed to think of an answer fast if something like that were to happen.

...

"Hollypaw, are you up yet?" Hollypaw groaned and opened her eyes, only to see Brackenpaw looking at her anxiously.

All five of them had enough room to move around in this odd nest. Yet it felt so strange sleeping here. Hollypaw felt unnerved by the walls that seemed to close in on her. She relished the freedom of the open moors where they once were.

"Yeah, I am now," she grumbled crossly. Brackenpaw sat up and shook pieces of hay from his fur.

"I'm wondering what we're going to do once we become warriors," he murmured thoughtfully. "Mother has some kind of plan."

"Of course she does," Hollypaw snapped. She needed to get sleep, especially for tomorrow's big day. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I mean, she has a plan that involves the Clans," Brackenpaw corrected himself. "Haven't you wondered why we have apprentice names? Why she's told us stories about them? Aren't you curious?"

Hollypaw looked at him thoughtfully. She never gave it much thought as to why Rosescar had talked about the Clans so much. Maybe Rosescar was planning on joining the Clans. Maybe that was why she had left, so that she could find a place there. But why would she leave them behind?

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she mumbled after thinking it over. Yet even she heard doubt in her voice. Brackenpaw tilted his head to one side before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you're right," he muttered. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep for tomorrow."

...

It was quiet when Brightstar had woken up from her sleep. A few moons had passed since she became leader. There were no signs of trouble, and the Clan seemed to prosper under her leadership. As it was, Graypaw had finally earned his full medicine cat name when helping Mothpelt deliver her kits. He was now known as Grayfur. Rowanpaw and Cinderpaw had also become warriors, and were known as Rowantail and Cinderstream.

Owlflight's kits had become apprentices, and were given Shrewfang, Foxwhisker and Blizzardclaw as mentors. Mothpelt's kits were known as Heatherkit, Mudkit, Gorsekit and Leafkit. She had named Mudkit in honor of his father, much to Brightstar's disgust. And she could see Mudwhisker anytime the kits were venturing out of the nursery.

 _I thought I could escape him, but I guess I'm wrong_ , she thought bitterly. A sudden pang of jealousy washed over her as she stared blankly ahead. Why did Mudwhisker have to go behind Splashfur's back, twice? He only made things worse by mating with a rogue of all cats! She desperately wanted to tell someone, but she had stopped herself every time the thought popped up.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts as she decided to go for a walk. Splashpaw and Olivepaw were tussling with each other nearby. Cedarpool grabbed something from the fresh-kill pile before taking it over to where Brookstream and Alderfern sat. The three she-cats loved to gossip over the latest news, and lately all they seemed to talk about were Mothpelt's kits.

"Where are you going?" Foxwhisker demanded as he suddenly charged forward to join her. Brightstar flinched under her brother's piercing gaze. Though they had never gotten along, she still cared for her brother, even if he did scare her at times.

"I just need to stretch out my legs," she snapped, ignoring the sudden chill that swept through her. Why did he need to know where she went all the time? She was leader for StarClan's sake! And she had done a good job at leading the Clan as far as she was concerned. Foxwhisker only eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, maybe I should go with you," he mused. "Just in case you need some protecting." She could see the gleam in his eyes. Anger churned within Brightstar, and she was ready to lash out at him when she thought better of it.

 _There's no point in arguing_ , she reminded herself. _It will only get us both in trouble_.

She held back a sigh of frustration and nodded before leading the way. She already knew where she wanted to go. Her favorite spot was an old oak tree who's trunk was wider than anything she had ever seen. It's branches seemed to reach effortlessly to the sky. It made the perfect spot for hunting when prey was scarce.

"This is where we used to play as apprentices," she murmured thoughtfully, thinking back to when she and Rosescar had been apprentices. It was a time she longed for, back when their lives had been carefree. Now she had the responsibility of the Clan on her shoulders.

"You mean you actually liked Scarkit?" Foxwhisker asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. Brightstar resisted the urge to glare back at him. "I'm glad she's gone. The Clan's been at peace ever since."

 _At peace_? Brightstar wanted to yowl. _What sort of peace is this_? She bit her tongue though as anger churned within her. If anything, the Clan lived in the shadow they once were. They never realized the mistake they made by casting out Rosescar.

"I don't think you have any right to say such things," she hissed under her breath. Foxwhisker shot her a scornful look. "Our Clan is _surviving_. There's a big difference."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Scarkit anymore," Foxwhisker scoffed.

Brightstar only shook her head once again. Foxwhisker's thoughts were just as muddled as her father's had been. She couldn't change her brother's view on Rosescar, no matter how hard she tried. And she was afraid that would backfire on him.

A twig suddenly snapped nearby. Brightstar's gaze twisted to where one of the lower branches nearly touched the ground. Her hackles began to rise as she caught an unfamiliar stench. Foxwhisker seemed oblivious to the fact that something was off.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, old friend." A chill swept through Brightstar; her eyes widened in horror when she recognized Rosescar for the first time.

The she-cat she had once called a 'friend' looked oddly different. Brightstar wasn't expecting her pelt to be sleek and well-groomed, or to look so plump. Muscles showed underneath her pelt though. Rosescar lowered her eyes and glared coldly at Foxwhisker as he reeled in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Foxwhisker demanded, his fur standing on end with outrage. "I would have thought you'd be dead by now."

"I only wanted to visit my old friend," Rosescar sneered, ignoring Foxwhisker's remark. Her eyes were on Brightstar, and she couldn't help staring back at her. "We made a promise once, didn't we?"

Brightstar felt her blood run cold when Rosescar had said that. Foxwhisker shot her a cold look and stood up, approaching Rosescar as if he was going to attack her. She didn't even flinch when he stood just a tail-length in front of her.

"You're just trying to scare us, aren't you?" he asked, his voice coming out in a growl. Rosescar only rolled her eyes in response.

"No, I already said what needed to be said," she snapped before looking back at Brightstar. "So, have you thought of our little promise?"

Brightstar hesitated for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She had named Aspenfur as her deputy, and Rosescar hadn't even mentored any apprentices. Even if she did allow Rosescar back into the Clans, she couldn't just name her as deputy.

"I'm sorry, Rosescar," she sighed with a shake of her head. "But I need to stick with what is right." Rosescar curled her lips in disgust.

"Some friend you are," she spat. Without warning she suddenly raked her claws across Foxwhisker's muzzle, sending him flying into the tree. Brightstar watched her brother in horror as Rosescar turned away. "I've already tried mending what once was broken," she hissed over her shoulder. "But I can see that you don't want any of it."

Fear wormed it's way through Brightstar when Rosescar disappeared into the forest. She had a feeling that Rosescar had bigger plans than she was letting on. That this encounter wasn't their last. Whatever Rosescar had planned, it wouldn't end well for the Clan.

* * *

 **AN: Had a lot of fun writing this chapter :D I'm sure most people weren't expecting them to see each other again. Or for that to happen. But don't worry, it certainly isn't the end. I'd say there are about ten more chapters at the most before this is finally finished. After that, I will be working on another story. But I do have plans on finishing Refuge once this is over...**

 **technicallyelectrictrash - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Writing With A Smile - Thanks!**

 **Blue Jay of Night - Thanks for reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, it's definitely been one wild roller coaster ride.**

 **Raven that flies at night - You shall have to wait and find out ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Isn't that a good thing? XD**

 **Frostshard - Yep, it definitely wasn't pleasant or happy...**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Me too... he seems a lot more sensible than Foxwhisker or any of her other choices.**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - lol, isn't it?**

 **badguthrie - Thank you, I appreciate the feedback... though I usually don't read stories that people advertise for on reviews... I'm not sure why. I just don't have the time to Oo**

 **Starlight's Silver Dance - Thanks! I try to update as often as I can... sometimes there are lulls within the updates, but they aren't too long of a wait.**

 **krystal - Thank you! You'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Frost On Gentle Willow - You'll have to wait and find out why she did... though it's pretty much already mentioned throughout the last couple chapters why.**

 **Cardinal - I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far! Yeah, the kits really kind of don't have personalities yet ^^ I kind of may not have thought of any for them just yet, but there will be something there. And I hadn't even noticed that phrase until you mentioned it XD Words just kind of come from my mind and fingertips when I'm writing ;)**

 **LittleGrayOwl - Unfortunately, things never happen the way one would expect or hope... especially when I'm writing it XD**


	25. Twenty Four: Hateful Spirits

**Chapter Twenty Four**

" **And I never meant to cause you trouble, And I never meant to do you wrong, And I, well, if I ever caused you trouble, Oh no, I never meant to do you harm...** " Trouble, Coldplay

* * *

Echopaw leaped at Hollypaw, only to land on soft grass as the tortoiseshell moved easily to the side. Thornpaw, Goldenpaw and Brackenpaw were sparring with each other while Rosescar watched from a distance. All five kits showed promise of becoming good warriors. Hollypaw especially exceeded in learning everything she was taught. Thornpaw was soft and gentle with his denmates, which didn't worry Rosescar too much.

 _I'm glad he is like his father_ , she thought. Echopaw reminded her of herself when she was younger. The silver gray she-cat was swift and sure-footed. That gave her an advantage in combat practice as she managed to swipe a paw across Hollypaw's muzzle.

"I think that's enough practice for one day," Rosescar decided after the new apprentices started looking exhausted. "Let's try hunting in the forest. I'm sure out of the five of you, _something_ can be caught."

Rosescar watched them in amusement as all five apprentices dashed off into the forest. She had taught them basic hunting techniques. Hopefully they would remember and return with prey to share. With that thought in mind, she couldn't help but think of her last encounter with Brightfire... or was it Bright _star_ now? She wasn't sure.

 _If she is leader, then she has broken our promise_ , she thought angrily. The thought made her claws sheathe and unsheathe with outrage. Brightstar was never her friend to begin with. Then she had to turn on her and become leader!

She shook her head and tried to try and clear it as she padded through the forest. They were beyond DarkClan territory, but chances of running across a patrol were still common. Rosescar had fun messing with them. They were nothing but a bunch of cowards who ran at the snap of a twig.

"Didn't you hear what Foxwhisker said?" She leaned forward as she recognized Cedarpool's mew. The dark brown she-cat was leading a border patrol, along with Shrewfang and Rabbitfur. Rosescar didn't recognize the young cat bounding alongside Shrewfang.

"Oh, yes," Rabbitfur replied with a sneer. "Seems that Scar _kit_ graced us with her presence." Rosescar's hackles raised at the nickname. She hadn't heard that in a long time. "I'm surprised she survived leafbare, considering how weak she is."

"Well, I heard that she was taken in by LeafClan," Shrewfang meowed. "Apparently even they didn't want her though, because she was gone in the next couple of moons." By now Rosescar was struggling not to attack them then and there.

 _How dare they_? She bristled with fury as she glared at them. _I only left because my kit had died! I'm not going to let that happen again_! Her claws unsheathed as she dropped to a hunter's crouch.

Cedarpool suddenly stopped in her tracks at the noise. Shrewfang and Rabbitfur had done the same, and were now looking around in alarm. Rosescar only rolled her eyes at the sight. What a bunch of mousebrains! If they had any intelligence, they would know that they were not alone.

"You guys go ahead," Cedarpool murmured thoughtfully. "I've got some... business to tend to." The two toms looked at Cedarpool uncertainly before shrugging it off. Once they were gone, Cedarpool's gaze raked the bushes Rosescar hid herself in. "I know you're there, fleabag. You might as well show yourself."

"Hello, Cedarpool," Rosescar began as she stepped out of the bushes. Cedarpool's fur stood on end with horror when she recognized Rosescar. "Ah, I see you haven't forgotten me. That makes this so much easier." She smirked as Cedarpool glared at her coldly.

"What are you doing here, Scar _kit_?" she demanded in a sneer.

"Oh, come now, are you really resorting to petty name calling?" Rosescar asked with a roll of her eyes. Cedarpool's eyes widened in alarm when Rosescar was unaffected by her name calling. "Now, let's make this easy, shall we? This is the part where you admit that you were wrong in hurting me as an apprentice. If you apologize for your actions, than I'll let you off with... _less_ injuries."

"I did nothing wrong!" Cedarpool snapped. "You're nothing but a monster, and you always have been!" She swiped her claws across Rosescar's muzzle, but Rosescar jumped back just in time.

"Well that was just hurtful," Rosescar said in a mocking voice. "I always knew you were just a coward, waiting to break from your shell."

Cedarpool didn't bother asking what she had meant by that. The older she-cat suddenly lunged and tried attacking again, only to have her legs knocked out from underneath her. Rosescar smirked in amusement as Cedarpool dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Cedarpool tried getting up again, only to feel Rosescar's paw on her neck.

"You're the coward," Cedarpool hissed in frustration. "You're fighting dirty."

"And you _wouldn't_?" Rosescar demanded, her muzzle only inches away from Cedarpool's. "How about all of those times when you trained against me with claws unsheathed?" Her voice had risen to a yowl as she glared coldly at the shivering Cedarpool. "Or all the times you left me bleeding because I failed, as an _apprentice_? You have no idea just how much I _hate_ you!" She spat the words in Cedarpool's face.

"I-I was only following orders," Cedarpool whimpered, cowering underneath Rosescar. "Ashstar didn't think you were getting enough training... he-he wanted to make sure that you understood what we were putting you through."

"Oh, I understood perfectly," Rosescar snapped, anger getting the better of her. "While your training was cruel and unnecessary, it did make me stronger. And you're going to regret that."

Cedarpool's eyes widened in terror as Rosescar's claws unsheathed across her throat. She was ready to deliver a killing blow when she heard yowling in the distance. Cedarpool's look of terror turned to one of malice and hate.

"Looks like you're out of time," she hissed, suddenly finding the strength to push Rosescar off.

Rosescar didn't take the chance to find out who was approaching. She rushed off into the bushes the moment Shrewfang and Rabbitfur had returned. Her fur was standing on end by the time she had reached her part of the forest. She had put enough distance between herself and the patrol to slow down her pace.

 _I was going to kill her_ , she realized as she picked up the scent of her kits. All the hate and rage she had felt towards Cedarpool had come flooding back. She pictured her former mentor's terrified expression staring back at her. _But I didn't, and I'll probably regret it_.

She returned to the meeting spot where her kits were waiting. All of them had prey at their paws, much to her relief. They looked at her expectantly as she nuzzled each of them affectionately.

"We all caught something!" Brackenpaw boasted.

"Yep, that's totally what we did," Goldenpaw mewed with a roll of her eyes.

Brackenpaw shot her a scornful look, but didn't say anything. Rosescar stifled a purr at the sight. At this point she didn't care what they caught. By now she was just thankful to have returned safely to her kits. They were safe, and that was what mattered.

...

Brightstar looked at Cedarpool in horror when she retold what had happened during their border patrol. Apparently she had a nasty encounter with Rosescar. She had looked battered and had a few scratches flanking her pelt, but for the most part she looked okay. Just really shaken.

"Grayfur, fetch me some thyme and marigold," Quailnose said as she checked Cedarpool for any serious injuries. Grayfur nodded and did as he was told, returning heartbeats later with a bundle of bitter-tasting herbs in his jaws. "You get to do it this time," Quailnose added with one quick look at Cedarpool and Grayfur.

The silver-gray tom's eyes widened in amazement before he nodded once again and went to work immediately. Brightstar watched them in amusement until Foxwhisker approached her. His tail was lashing from side to side as he gazed at Cedarpool sympathetically.

"How long are you going to allow that coward to live?" he demanded, his voice cold as he glared at Brightstar. "I know you two were 'friends' at one point, but she obviously doesn't remember any of that. Besides, killing her would just do the forest a favor."

"We were always friends," Brightstar snapped, ignoring her brother's scornful look.

"Even so, she shouldn't be allowed to live after this mess," Foxwhisker growled.

"She didn't kill her," Brightstar said, almost to herself than to Foxwhisker. He looked at her in confusion after hearing that. "Why? She could have, but she didn't."

Brightstar shook her head as she tried to think of what to do next. Cedarpool had lived her encounter with Rosescar. But it was obvious Rosescar was targeting those who hurt her in the past. Brightstar had a feeling that she would make Foxwhisker her next target. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought, wondering what sort of mess the Clan had gotten themselves into.

"Rabbitfur, can you recall anything she said before disappearing?" Brightstar suddenly asked the light brown tabby tom. He had seen the whole thing before rushing off to help Cedarpool.

"I heard her mention that Cedarpool had battle-fought her with claws unsheathed," Rabbitfur explained, shaking his head with anger. Brightstar wasn't sure if it was towards Cedarpool or Rosescar. "She hates her, and rightfully so."

"Ashstar wanted the whole Clan to hate her," Brightstar murmured under her breath again. "But why? What did she do wrong?"

"Only StarClan knows," Rabbitfur replied. "But if I know her like I do, she won't stop until every cat that has hurt her in the past is dead by her claws."

A shiver ran through Brightstar at the thought. She couldn't let her old friend become a heartless killer. She had already broken so many promises between them. If she wanted to mend what once was broken, than she needed to start taking it upon herself to make things better between them.

 _And I know just where to start_ , she thought as she glared at Foxwhisker.

...

Hollypaw chased after the squirrel as it tried getting away. Behind her she could hear pawsteps charging after her. With a groan, she realized that Thornpaw and Brackenpaw must have found her. Nearby she could see Goldenpaw and Echopaw waiting in their hiding places.

She suddenly veered to the left and almost collided with a nearby tree. Instead she used her claws to scale the trunk until she was sitting on one of the lowest branches. She looked down at her littermates triumphantly as they looked up at her.

"Not fair!" Brackenpaw muttered crossly.

"Toms versus she-cats," she crowed. "We always win, right?" She looked at Echopaw and Goldenpaw in encouragement, and both siblings nodded in agreement. "Maybe next time we'll play a game that you're good at."

She climbed down the tree once the game was won. Echopaw and Goldenpaw emerged from the bushes they were hiding in heartbeats later. They had been playing games of tag and play-fighting all day after succeeding in hunting.

"Mother says we need to stay fit and strong," Echopaw meowed as she joined them. "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"I think she just wants to make sure we can fend for ourselves," Thornpaw explained for her. "Because she won't always be around for us."

Goldenpaw shifted from paw to paw uncomfortably at the thought. She loved being with mother. But there were times when she scared her. Goldenpaw knew that something was off. Rosescar often wandered off on her own, leaving them to fend for themselves. That in itself was odd. But Goldenpaw had never questioned it. She knew that she was just lucky to have a mother who cared so much for her.

 _We're all lucky_ , she thought happily. She couldn't wait to become a warrior. And when that time arrived, she was determined to make sure they all stayed happy and together.

* * *

 **AN: So now you get to see more of the kits, and what happened between Rosescar and Cedarpool. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing what happens next ;) This story is slowly but surely winding down to a close...**

 **Stormcloud of Flameclan - Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much!**

 **badguthrie - *tries not to blush* Thank you, I appreciate your feedback, I love hearing from my reviewers!**

 **Writing With A Smile - Oh don't worry, I've got big plans for them ;)**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - I know the feeling :P**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - lol, Brightstar has definitely gone downhill. Though things aren't going to get much better for her in the near future... She got that life for a reason, and it will hopefully be explained before the story is over.**

 **Silverheart - Of course I wouldn't kill her off! She is one of the main characters after all...**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - She is, isn't she? And yep, those kits are adorable ;)**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - Well, it might take a while for that to happen, but one of them is already questioning her skills. Plus, they're old enough now that they can hunt for themselves, and they live far enough away that it wouldn't effect the Clans. And I know what you mean about Brightstar... she's definitely a bit off...**

 **LittleGrayOwl - Whelp, you'll just have to wait and see what happens :P**


	26. Twenty Five: Family Expansion

**Chapter Twenty Five**

" **She said, "Is this the life you've been dreaming of Spending half the day away from the things you love? It's not too late to do something new." She said, "It's hard enough trying to live your life. But not following your dreams made you dead inside. If you don't love what you do...** " It's Not Right For You, The Script

* * *

Confusion and dread washed over Rosescar as she studied the bark where her claws had left their mark. She had been using the trees to mark her borders. Luckily no rogues had wandered through, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they did.

 _Why did I let her live_? she wondered. Perhaps it was guilt that had stopped her dead in her tracks. Either way, Rosescar had a feeling that she would regret what had happened during their encounter.

She padded towards the abandoned Twoleg nest and grabbed a mouse from the prey-pile. Together with the apprentices she had enough prey to feed them for days. She had stopped them from hunting for a while until the prey-pile was down. The last thing she wanted was for it to go bad.

"Watch this!" She stopped as Echopaw suddenly turned and twisted, then lashed out with her paws right into the air. "I think I finally mastered it!"

"Good job," she purred. "You'll make a fine warrior yet." Echopaw beamed with pride at the praise.

For a moment, Rosescar was lost in her thoughts as she wondered what she would do when they _did_ become warriors. Part of her dreamed of getting revenge on the Clan that had turned her down. Yet another part of her wanted to keep her kits safe no matter what.

"Mother, we found something in the forest." Rosescar's ears flattened when she heard Thornpaw's voice. She turned in time to see him and Goldenpaw charging into the clearing, pelts bristling with unease and excitement.

"They're kits!" Goldenpaw added.

Now her pelt was bristling with interest as she padded after them. More kits meant more mouths to feed, but it also meant she had a bigger family. And a better chance at creating a Clan of her own. By now her mind had already started telling her that she would make a Clan that wouldn't judge based on appearance. That no cat would ever suffer the prejudice that she had when she was an apprentice.

Finally they had reached a part of the forest where gorse bushes started taking over. Leaves brushed against Rosescar's pelt as she peered through the bushes. Her eyes widened when she saw two small kits squirming around in their mossy nest. It looked as though the nest itself was abandoned.

Rosescar glanced around to make sure no one else was around. She couldn't pick up any familiar or unfamiliar scents. Only the kits' wailing had startled her. She looked down in time to see that one kit was already dead. Her heart clenched with pity at the sight.

"Whoever left you clearly didn't care whether or not you survive," she sighed. "Goldenpaw, help me take them back to our camp. I won't let them suffer any longer." Goldenpaw looked at her with interest before doing as she was told. She picked up the scrawny looking gray and white kit while Rosescar had picked up the gray tabby kit gently by it's scruff.

Luckily it looked as though their eyes were open, but they were still too small to hunt on their own or eat fresh-kill. Rosescar was going to have to work quickly in order to bring them back to health. The sun was slowly climbing by the time she reached her nest.

"Whoa, where did they come from?" asked Hollypaw as she and Brackenpaw joined them. Thornpaw sat between Goldenpaw and Echopaw as Rosescar gently placed both kits on her nest. They were mewling in distress as she thought of what to do with them.

"A queen abandoned them," she explained icily. "One of their siblings is dead already." Hollypaw bowed her head at the news. "I am not going to let these two die." Determination crawled over her as she told Hollypaw to fetch a mouse for her.

To her relief, they were eating the mouse after she had chewed it to a pulp. The two kits were small, but old enough to eat meat. That in itself was enough to send waves of relief through her. She hoped that these kits would survive. More kits meant her Clan would grow and prosper.

"Are you going to name them?" Thornpaw asked curiously.

"Why don't you name them?" she suggested, glancing at her son with pride. Thornpaw was so much like his father. Her chest always swelled with pride and hope whenever she looked at him. Yet she felt oddly sad as she wondered if she would ever see Thorntail again.

"Well, I would name the gray and white tom Thistlekit," Thornpaw meowed thoughtfully. "And the gray tabby she-cat Featherkit."

"Thistlekit and Featherkit," Rosescar murmured. "Welcome to our Clan."

She couldn't help but purr at the thought. They were going to be the strongest Clan in the forest. And she was determined to make it so.

...

A day had passed since Cedarpool was attacked by Rosescar. By now her wounds had almost fully healed, and she was itching to go on patrols again. But Quailnose had kept her in the nursery for now. Brightstar had a feeling that she was worried about Rosescar attacking her again.

"I can't stand waiting," Foxwhisker growled irritably. "Who's going to die next? Who is she going to hurt next?"

She shook her head in disbelief at his rambling. Rosescar hadn't killed Cedarpool. Sure, she had left her injured and frightened, but she hadn't killed her. Something had stopped her from doing so. Brightstar wondered if she felt guilty for what she had done.

 _I've got to try and find her_ , she thought suddenly. She stood up and padded over to Aspenfur as he was organizing hunting patrols. The light gray tom had proven to be a good deputy. Quailnose was sitting nearby eating a shrew while he chatted with Owlflight and Blizzardclaw.

"Aspenfur, Quailnose, may I have a word with you?" she asked. The two cats looked at her in surprise as she guided them away from Blizzardclaw and Owlflight. "I want to go and find Rosescar." Quailnose didn't look surprised by her sudden request, but Aspenfur's head tilted to one side in confusion. "I think I might be able to convince her to leave the forest entirely... or join the Clan again."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," he murmured thoughtfully. "I mean, she almost killed Cedarpool, and killed Eagleheart and Splashfur... I don't know if she's responsible for Raintail's death, but it's highly possible that she was."

Brightstar couldn't help but flinch at the thought that _she_ was responsible. She had killed Raintail when he threatened to kill his own daughter. And she was responsible for Mudwhisker's death. She didn't want the Clan to know that part of her past. But she knew that sooner or later they would find out the truth.

"You must mend what was broken," Quailnose said under her breath. Aspenfur gave her a look of confusion, but Brightstar understood exactly what she was saying. "Go, the Clan is in safe paws."

She looked at Quailnose thankfully before setting off towards the camp exit. Foxwhisker gave her a scornful look but didn't say anything about her departure. Relief washed over her; she wasn't sure if she could flat-out lie to him again.

Once she was out in the forest, the sense of freedom suddenly washed over her shoulders. Brightstar suddenly started running through the undergrowth, ignoring the ferns that brushed against her belly. With greenleaf in full swing, the forest seemed alive. Prey scurried to their hiding places when she brushed past them. Birds were singing to one another.

She didn't stop running until she was at her favorite tree. From here she could see where patrols had passed by recently. One spot in particular had caught her attention though. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes when she saw claw-marks scoring deeply into the trunk of a tree.

 _Is that her_? she wondered. _Is she trying to claim her own territory_? Brightstar shivered at the thought. She didn't want to start an all-out war between herself and Rosescar. Not when she had seen how much Rosescar had changed. _There has to be better solution_ , she decided.

Wariness suddenly washed over Brightstar as she followed the trail of claw-marks. It seemed to go along a path until the trees began to part ways. She stopped at the edge of the forest, eyes widening at the sight of an abandoned looking Twoleg nest sitting in front of her.

"Intruder!" Brightstar stiffened at the sound of yowling. Her pelt bristled with shock as she felt paws pounding down on her back. She glanced up in time to see a small tortoiseshell she-cat staring back at her with blue eyes. It took Brightstar a few heartbeats to realize that she wasn't staring at a younger version of herself. "Who are you?"

"I want to speak with whoever rules this place," she gasped, pushing off the smaller cat as more small cats approached her. Brightstar stared at them in shock when she realized that they were all the age of apprentices.

"Should we trust her?" One of the cats spoke up as he exchanged a look with a silver gray she-cat with green eyes. Brightstar held her breath when she realized this young cat looked just like Rosescar, except for the green eyes.

"She might be here to hurt mother," the tortoiseshell she-cat sniffed. She looked at Brightstar through narrowed eyes before glancing back at her friends. "But if she knows mother, than maybe she could help," she added.

Brightstar's ears pricked forward with curiosity. What had happened to their mother? And surely all of these young cats weren't related? They looked nothing alike. Yet Brightstar did see similarities between the silver she-cat and the gray and ginger dappled tom.

"Very well, you can come with us," the silver she-cat meowed.

She flicked her tail and led the way across the clearing. Brightstar found herself staring ahead. She saw someone familiar, someone who's presence sent shivers through her.

"Rosescar."

* * *

 **AN: Gotta love cliffhangers! Has anyone ever watched the show Ghost Adventures? For some reason I'm in love with this show, mostly because they actually go out of their way and try to debunk whatever evidence they gather, proving that there are in fact ghosts... Okay, sorry, had to throw in that little advertisement XD Onto review replies!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Rosescar's struggling with her inner conscious, which could be a good thing or a bad thing... as for Brightstar protecting her brother, well, that might not happen ;)**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows - Yep, she did have it coming... too bad things don't happen the way people expect.**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - XD I'm not sure if Rosescar would make a Clan full of killers, but you never know...**

 **badguthrie - I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :)**

 **Writing With A Smile - Thanks, you too!**

 **Silverheart - lol, he's gonna have to watch more than just his back :P**

 **Raven that flies at night - Definitely!**

 **Ivyleap of SkyClan - She does deserve to have her name changed... I might do that sometime soon ;) And I'm not sure if I'll have time to review, but I'll try to read.**

 **Berrysplash - I like your new name :) And thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - You're not the only one who loves the kits... as for Rosescar, everyone has mixed feelings for her.**


	27. Twenty Six: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Twenty Six**

" **You and me, we gotta love Hold nothing back You and me, we gotta love Strike it up, like a match Burnin' for the world, we're Burnin' for the world Burnin' for the world to see You and me, we gotta love Strike it up, like a match...** " Like A Match, tobyMac

* * *

"Rosescar."

She stiffened at the sound of Brightstar's voice. Anger churned within her as she whipped around and saw the DarkClan leader looking back at her. There wasn't coldness in Brightstar's eyes like she was expecting though. Instead, she looked nervous and worried.

"What are you dong here?" she demanded.

"I only wish to speak with you," Brightstar meowed. She glanced at the kits gathering around them. Wariness showed in their eyes. "Are they all yours?"

"Yes, of course they are," she snapped. "What do you wish to tell me?"

She kept her voice cold as she glared at Brightstar. Now she would have to find a new hiding place. The whole Clan could have followed her, and were waiting for the perfect time to attack. Either way, she wasn't going to let Brightstar get away without a few scratches.

"I want you to go back," Brightstar murmured, her voice so quiet that Rosescar barely heard her. "We need you, Rosescar."

"Oh please." Rosescar scoffed and glared at Brightstar, her voice as cold as ice. "If the Clan really needed me, they would have never cast me out." Brightstar seemed to visibly flinch at that.

 _Good, I doubt that she has any real feelings nowadays_ , she thought bitterly.

"Please, I want to forget what has happened," Brightstar murmured, her voice suddenly becoming desperate.

"Forget?" Rosescar asked in disbelief. "How can I just forget what happened back there?" She was spitting the words out, anger crawling through her as she glared at Brightstar. "They've done nothing but taunt me and torment me, all because I 'looked' weak."

Brightstar only shook her head, looking down at her paws shamefully. At least someone remembered what had happened to her all those moons ago. Rosescar still felt bitter towards the Clan for what they did to her. She wanted to raise these kits so that they wouldn't feel the same amount of hatred as the Clan had.

"I'm sorry," Brightstar whispered. "I know that I abandoned you when you needed a friend the most... and what I did was unforgivable." Brightstar paused as she let this sink in. Rosescar watched her warily, wondering just where she was getting at with this. "And I don't believe your name stands for who you are," she added.

 _What are you getting at_? Rosescar wondered. _I deserve the name that I earned_. What bothered her more than anything was the fact that Brightstar seemed more than eager to say that. Clearly something had been bothering the DarkClan leader. But what?

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but you had better leave before I consider you a threat," Rosescar hissed, glancing at her kits warily. They were huddled around Thistlekit and Featherkit, struggling to understand what Brightstar was going to do.

"I am going to change your name," Brightstar meowed, growing more confident. "For it no longer stands by who you are. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of my warrior ancestors, I give you a new name. From this moment on, you will be known as Roseshine, in honor of your courage and nobility." She stared at Brightstar in disbelief as the tortoiseshell she-cat locked eyes with her. "I miss what we once had as kits. My only wish is that you have seasons of happiness, and that your new Clan will prosper and grow."

"Roseshine! Roseshine!" The five apprentices started chanting her new name, and for a moment, it felt like a real warrior ceremony. For the first time in moons, happiness swelled within her. She glanced at her family in surprise, not sure what to say at Brightstar's sudden name-change.

"You know?" she couldn't help but ask, her voice dropping to a whisper. Brightstar only nodded in response.

"I've always known that your heart doesn't belong in DarkClan," she explained. "I'm just glad that you managed to escape when you did."

Roseshine blinked as Brightstar stood up and left her. Silence followed for what felt like an eternity. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to. It wasn't long before they were alone again; Brightstar had disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Mother, who was that cat?" Hollypaw asked as she looked at where Brightstar had vanished.

Roseshine held her breath and waited to see if anyone would jump out and attack them. Luckily, nothing had happened. She looked down at Hollypaw, feeling a sense of warmth and hope for the first time in seasons.

"She was a friend," she explained. "Just an old friend."

...

Brightstar felt more at peace now than she ever did. She felt as though a part of her had finally been mended. She knew that it would take time for Roseshine to recover from the cruelty that was inflicted upon her all those seasons. But she hoped that now Roseshine could forget what DarkClan had done to her.

"I'm glad you made it back safely," Aspenfur purred when she made it back to camp. She had caught a squirrel as an excuse. Though she hadn't come back until dusk, at least she could feed the Clan.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" she purred in amusement after dropping her squirrel. Aspenfur only cuffed her over the ears, and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "How is the Clan doing?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, it turns out there was a fight along the border between DarkClan and LeafClan," the deputy explained. Brightstar's eyes widened in alarm. "We didn't lose anyone, but... I'm afraid their attacks are getting more frequent."

Fear wormed it's way through Brightstar at the thought of war. The last thing either Clans needed was to start a war. But she would defend her Clan if she needed to. What bothered her more than anything was the fact that they had little contact with LeafClan.

 _Maybe things would be different if we did have contact with them_ , she thought.

"Aspenfur, let me know if you meet any LeafClan warrior," she told him. "I want to know if it's possible to share a word with their leader."

The deputy looked at her in surprise before nodding in agreement. She didn't want to start a war. But she had promised that she would keep the Clan safe no matter what. Even if it meant sacrificing the peace they had tried to keep for so many moons.

...

"They're so cute!" Echopaw purred as she watched Thistlekit and Featherkit.

Roseshine had gone out for a walk to think of what the strange cat had said. Echopaw still didn't know what had happened or _why_ it happened. She just wanted to make sure that everyone was happy, and their family would stick together forever.

"We're not cute," Thistlekit scoffed, puffing out his chest as if to prove himself.

By now the kits had opened their eyes and were already showing signs of their personalities. Featherkit was kind and gentle, while Thistlekit was more aggressive and a cheeky furball. Echopaw had learned to keep an eye on both kits, because they could get into trouble fast.

"Yeah, we're fierce and strong," Featherkit added, though she didn't show it as much as her brother. Echopaw stifled a purr at the sight while Goldenpaw drew out more hay to create a bigger nest for the five siblings. "When do we get our own nest?" she suddenly asked.

"Not until your six moons old," Goldenpaw reassured her. "Enjoy your life as a kit, because being an apprentice can be tough."

Featherkit's ears flattened at the remark. Echopaw couldn't help but agree with Goldenpaw. Their lives had changed dramatically since they had become apprentices. She knew it had something to do with what Roseshine was planning. She wanted to create a Clan of her own. But she didn't have enough cats to call it a Clan.

"Maybe we could start looking for cats who are willing to join," Brackenpaw had suggested. Echopaw had rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, and mother will gladly let them live with us," she muttered crossly.

"Well, do you have anything better?" Thornpaw asked.

Echopaw had thought of what to say to that, but nothing came. Instead she shook her head angrily, realizing that may be their best answer.

"So tomorrow we can start looking for cats who might want to join," Hollypaw meowed. "Erm, how exactly do we start this?"

Brackenpaw only shrugged in response. "I guess we just go out at random times of the day and see if anyone's willing to join," he replied.

Echopaw grudgingly nodded in agreement. It seemed like the best way to go out and about looking for new recruits. But only a couple of them would be able to go at a time. Otherwise Roseshine would start getting suspicious of what they were up to.

...

Roseshine slowly made her way through the forest. She had thought of what Brightstar had said. Of what had happened.

Brightstar was still there for her, even now when she was leader. But she had still broken her promise. She wished that her mind would stop clouding up whenever she thought of it. Maybe this was StarClan's way of guiding her on the right path.

Either way, Roseshine knew what she had to do now. In order to move on, she needed to form a Clan of her own. A Clan of cats who had gone through the same treatment as her. She wasn't going to let whatever had happened to her happen again. That much she would promise.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I know I've been updating early, but people have been awesome reviewers, so... here we go! Hopefully this chapter didn't seem too far'fetched... I'd been really wanting to post this since I started the book. Anywho, please let me know what you thought of it!**

 **Flamewing - Nope, not yet... and I only just got that reference XD**

 **badguthrie - I love making people wait... and yet I don't ;)**

 **Silverheart - Nope, she isn't missing an eye. She is however, blind in one eye, and missing an ear. Hope that helps deliver a better picture of her XD**

 **Blue Jay of Night - Thanks!**

 **writer s.k - You'll have to wait and see what happens!**

 **Raven that flies at night - Was this chapter anything you expected? :P**

 **Berrysplash - Thanks, and was that anything you expected? I certainly hope not XD**

 **Stuffed Watermelon - Whelp, that will probably be explained in the next couple of chapters. It was sort of explained early on, especially in the beginning, but I'll bring it back for those who didn't catch it. And yep, Thornpaw is like his father, which is a good thing. Rosy is definitely showing signs of favoritism...**


	28. Twenty Seven: Life Goes On

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **"My heart is beating from me I am standing all alone, Please call me only if you are coming home Waste another year flies by Waste a night or two, You taught me how to live...** " Homecoming, Green Day

* * *

A fine mist covered the forest as Roseshine padded through the undergrowth. Her eyes were narrowed thoughtfully as she wandered aimlessly. By now she had gotten used to doing this on her own. Either patrolling the forest or making sure that no one had been left behind. But behind her scampered Echopaw and Hollypaw, each trying to make it on their own.

 _They'll need to learn sooner or later what it's like being on a patrol_ , she decided. _The sooner the better_. Hollypaw was great at tracking. She had already picked up the scent of a rogue who passed by a couple of days ago. Echopaw on the other paw... Roseshine wasn't sure what to do with her. _She always seems lost in her own thoughts_ , she realized.

Just the other day, Echopaw had scolded Thistlekit and Featherkit for trampling over some grass because she had called it catmint. Apparently it was vital to anyone who had greencough. Roseshine only shook her head at her daughter's wayward ways. Whatever was happening, she hoped it was only temporary.

With that thought in mind, Roseshine bounded through the undergrowth and started reveling in the sense of freedom her run gave her. She thought of what Brightstar had said and what it entitled her for the future.

If she did decide to form a Clan of her own, it meant that the other Clans would fight against it. That thought alone sent thrills of worry through her. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of Echopaw and Hollypaw keeping up with her. By now they had gotten used to running like this. Their pelts were fluffed up with excitement as they charged through the undergrowth, oblivious to their mother's plans. But as suddenly as they had started running, Echopaw stopped in her tracks and started staring at a bunch of plants.

Roseshine skidded to a halt and held back a sigh of frustration. Hollypaw had nearly barreled into Echopaw until realizing she had stopped. Her whiskers twitched in annoyance as she swatted away flies that were starting to buzz around them.

"Echopaw, what are you doing?" Roseshine asked as she joined them. Echopaw seemed so transfixed on the plants that she hardly noticed her mother's presence. Until Roseshine cuffed her over the ears. Echopaw squealed in surprise when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"This plant, it's good for healing cats who are injured, isn't it?" Echopaw asked, glancing at the fern-like leaves.

 _How does she know that_? Roseshine wondered. She knew the plant as chervil; Quailnose had used it on her when she was injured many times. The herb had a sweet scent to it, but the taste itself was still bitter. Roseshine wrinkled her nose and flicked her tail across Echopaw's ears.

"Echopaw, have you been having strange dreams lately?" Echopaw blinked in surprise at the question. Hollypaw just looked at her mother as if she was growing wings, than shook her head and sat down beside her.

"Y-Yes, I have," Echopaw stammered. "But lately they seem more like nightmares... just last night I had a dream about a bunch of cats who were fighting... so many of them died, all because they were angry with each other."

Roseshine held back a gasp at that. Visions, knowing herbs and their uses... She should have noticed sooner! Hollypaw only looked at Roseshine in confusion, wondering what in StarClan's name was going on. Clearly it was something important, because Roseshine was more interested than ever in her daughter's sudden interest in dreams.

"We need to talk," Roseshine murmured. She glanced at Hollypaw warily. "Go back to the barn, we might be a while." Hollypaw looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. Her mouth clamped shut and she scampered back in the direction they had gone.

"Mother, did I do something wrong?" Echopaw asked, her eyes now gleaming with fear. Roseshine only shook her head as she thought of how to explain this. She never expected any of the kits to wander in the ways of a medicine cat. How exactly did she plan on telling them how important that sort of role was?

"The path that you're walking is a difficult one," Roseshine began, and Echopaw seemed a little more frightened by that. "But, it is also one of the most important parts of being in a Clan. Echopaw, I think you were meant to be our medicine cat."

...

Warm sunlight bathed her pelt as Brightstar lingered in it for a while longer. She watched as the apprentice tussled next to their den in amusement. Soon they would become warriors. Foxwhisker's kits had already proven themselves as skilled warriors. Just the other day, Amberpaw had chased off a rogue from their territory. Though her actions had been rash and reckless, Amberpaw managed to win the fight without getting injured herself.

Olivepaw was a bit of an air-head. Brightstar had noticed her swooning over the toms when she had the chance. Especially when it came to Rowantail. She hadn't missed the fact that Olivepaw spent as much time as she could with the dark brown tabby. This had caused tension between Rowantail and Foxwhisker, of course. Luckily Aspenfur seemed to sense it as well, and made sure they weren't on the same patrols together.

And as for Splashpaw, well, Brightstar wasn't sure what to make of her. She was a bit in between Olivepaw and Amberpaw. She showed promise as a hunter, but she wasn't much of a fighter. In fact, she seemed to cringe at the sight of blood.

Either way, Brightstar knew that the Clan needed more warriors. Over the last few days, encounters with LeafClan had become more frequent. Brightstar was afraid that an all-out war would start if something wasn't done soon. She felt her heart clench at the thought.

"We have a visitor." Brightstar stiffened when she heard Antwhisker's matter-of-fact voice. She turned towards the camp entrance to see a mottled dark brown tom emerging from the tunnel entrance. His eyes were narrowed as he was surrounded by Cinderstream, Owlflight and Rabbitfur.

"You must be Brightstar, I presume?" the tom asked as he lifted his chin towards her. Brightstar stiffened as she realized he already knew who she was. "I wish to speak with you, in private." She glanced at Aspenfur as the deputy glared back at the stranger.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this... visit?" Brightstar asked when she joined him heartbeats later. She wasn't about to speak with a complete stranger alone. The mottled tom flattened his ears when he realized she wasn't going to comply with his command.

"My leader, Jaystar, wishes to meet with you about the issues concerning the borders," the tom meowed. Brightstar stared at him in disbelief, and around her the others had started whispering to one another anxiously. Another leader? Was he talking about LeafClan?

"And why dos she wish to speak with me? Why could she not come here herself to say this?" Brightstar demanded her voice cold as she glared at the tom. Either way, she wasn't going to trust him. If he was anything like the rest of LeafClan, than why should she?

"She does not trust you," the tom replied with a shrug. "Can you blame her? We have heard many terrible stories about your Clan, about how cruel you are to your own Clanmates." His eyes fell upon Foxwhisker and Cedarpool. Both cats were glaring back.

 _He's met Roseshine_ , Brightstar realized. _Has she fed him nothing but lies_? The thought sent shivers through her. If Roseshine was able to turn an entire Clan against them, there was no telling what she could do. Brightstar shook her head at the thought. Roseshine wasn't like that. She had changed, and probably for the better.

"Our Clan is not full of killers," Brightstar reassured him. Her stomach twisted at the lie. _She_ was, however. "If Jaystar wishes to speak with me, than give us a proper time when we can formally meet." The tom looked a little surprised by Brightstar's proposition, but he wasn't going to turn it down.

"By the next quarter moon, at the clearing where our borders meet," he meowed, his voice brimming with confidence. "She wanted to speak with you, alone. I would not bring any guards." Brightstar held back a hiss at the underlining threat.

 _What sort of mousebrain would follow those orders_? she wondered. The moment he stood up, Aspenfur rounded him up along with Rabbitfur and Foxwhisker. Brightstar watched him leave through narrowed eyes. This was far from over. She knew that one way or another, this wasn't going to end well.

"You can't possibly expect to meet with that leader, can you?" Quailnose asked once the tom was gone. Brightstar held back a sigh and looked at the medicine cat warily.

"I don't have a choice," she murmured. "If I do not, they will see that we are nothing but cowards. I won't be going alone though." Quailnose looked at her in surprise. "If they think we are going to trust them, they are dead wrong."

"It's got to be a trap," Cedarpool added. "Since when has the other Clan gotten so bold?"

"Since they needed more territory," Antwhisker rasped. "This has only happened in my lifetime, when I was just a kit." Everyone threw him looks of surprise as he spoke up. "The Clan can be ruthless, and will do _anything_ they can to survive."

A shiver ran through Brightstar once again. Was this really the Clan that had taken Roseshine in? She thought back to how friendly that tom had been when they first met. And how cold Firestorm was when they met at the border. They were all so different.

"We will do whatever it takes to keep this Clan, and the borders safe," Brightstar reassured them. "Aspenfur is going to stay here; if anything happens to me, the Clan will still have it's deputy."

Almost at once, yowls of protest followed her suggestion. Brightstar resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. She understood why they were so angry. If anything happened to her, she knew the Clan was in safe paws. Aspenfur wouldn't let anything happen to them.

* * *

 **AN: I am sorry it took so long to get this posted, and that this is shorter than it should have been. But I wanted to get to the point and post it while I could. So, as some of you know, this story is slowly coming to an end. Only a few more chapters left before the finale. Which means I will be working on another story, along with Rising Storm. If you haven't read that, than please, feel free to. I love hearing what my readers think of it. And I also apologize for not replying to my reviewers, you guys are still awesome and are the reason why I've been continuing this :)**


	29. Twenty Eight: Ambush

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

" **We wanna rise, We wanna touch the other side (It starts tonight!), We wanna soar We wanna reach right out for more, (Cause it starts tonight!) We wanna rise, We wanna touch the other side (It starts tonight) We wanna soar, We wanna reach right out for more (Cause it starts tonight) Tonight tonight...** " Tonight, tobyMac

* * *

Echopaw only stared at Roseshine in disbelief.

"A medicine cat?" she repeated, her voice stiff with shock. Roseshine nodded and swept her tail around her front paws. "But... but I want to train as a warrior like Thornpaw, Brackenpaw and the others!" she exclaimed.

"There are some who choose this path willingly, and others who do not," Roseshine meowed, shaking her head as she thought of what her life might have been like had she chosen that path. "I believe your knowledge of herbs will guide us in the future."

This latest news had sent shivers through Echopaw. She had terrible nightmares of cats dying in the forest. But she never expected them to turn into this... the last thing she wanted was for her life to change completely. But Roseshine knew what she was talking about from experience.

Roseshine led her further into the forest towards a patch of plants. Echopaw recognized most of the almost instantly. Some of them were herbs, others were pretty much useless. She stared at them for a few heartbeats before shaking her head.

"How do you know so much about medicine cats?" she asked.

"I spent a lot of time with one," Roseshine answered, her voice wary as she gazed off into the distance. "They don't follow the code like most warriors do. Instead, medicine cats have their own code."

Echopaw nodded and thought back to all of the dreams she'd had. Suddenly it all made sense. Mother would tell her stories about how medicine cats had special dreams and even spoke to StarClan. She wondered if some of those dreams had been StarClan speaking to her. She flattened her ears when she realized that maybe, just maybe Roseshine was right. But some small part of her wanted to become a warrior like her brothers and sisters.

"Can you teach me how to become one?" she suddenly asked as curiosity got the better of her. Roseshine looked a little surprised by her question, but she purred in response.

"I'm not sure what I can teach you, but I'll try," she replied.

...

Raising five apprentices at once was more difficult than Roseshine had expected. She taught them everything she knew, from fighting, to killing her enemies. At first Goldenpaw and the others had been reluctant to learn such skills. But eventually Hollypaw won them over and they exceeded in their training. Even Echopaw was becoming a skilled fighter along with her knowledge of herbs. Life seemed to move on for Roseshine, but it never felt like it was enough.

She found herself pacing along the edge of the forest when she spotted Hollypaw and Goldenpaw circling a pair of loners. She had seen them before many times. They usually kept to the very edge of the forest, far away from her territory and the Clans.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, raising her chin as she joined the apprentices. Hollypaw and Goldenpaw parted ways to let her see the two loners. One was a brown and white tom with amber eyes, the other, a gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. The two cats hadn't been seen together, but Roseshine recognized them nonetheless.

"We heard about your Clan," the brown and white tom replied. "Your apprentices here were just talking to us about it, and we'd like to see if we can join." Roseshine shot the two apprentices a stern look. Hollypaw's ears flattened in response while Goldenpaw looked down in shame.

"Why would you want to join a Clan?" Roseshine demanded, trying to keep herself from cuffing the young cats over the ears. They should have spoken to her first before going out and finding cats who could join. "Do you have what it takes to be loyal, until your dying breath?" That seemed to stop the two loners in their tracks. The gray and white she-cat looked at Roseshine fearfully while her companion simply lashed his tail irritably.

"We aren't helpless kits," he snapped. "Of course we would remain loyal, given you provide food and shelter for us."

That did it. Roseshine gave Hollypaw one look and flicked her tail. The signal was clear enough as Hollypaw leaped to her paws and rushed at the brown and white tom. He was taken by surprise by her sudden attack. The brown and white tom barely had time to react as Hollypaw lashed out at him, striking him hard across the muzzle with her claws.

"There is more to being part of a Clan than providing food and shelter," Roseshine hissed. By now the gray and white she-cat was trembling with fear. She hadn't said a word throughout the whole ordeal; it was obvious who was leading who. "If you can't see beyond that, than we don't need you ruining what we have."

The brown and white tom shivered with rage when Hollypaw let him go. He stood up and spat blood out of his mouth before glaring at Roseshine. "You're just as bad as the other two," he muttered crossly. "Come on, Hazel. We'd better get out of here before she rips our throats out." Hazel looked at her companion reluctantly before glancing back at Roseshine.

"I understand what it means to be part of a Clan," she murmured, her voice so quiet that Roseshine barely heard her. She stood up as well and glared at the brown and white tom. "You can do whatever you like, Stick. But I think I'll join this Clan. I'm ready to finally feel like I belong somewhere."

Roseshine looked at Hazel in surprise as the brown and white tom gaped at her. His eyes narrowed, and it looked like he was ready to attack when he thought better of it. Already he was outnumbered, fighting three against one was mousebained at best. Once he'd slipped away into the undergrowth, the tension seemed to fade away in an instant. Hollypaw was eyeing Hazel curiously while Goldenpaw kept her guard up, and rightfully so.

"How do I know you won't just betray us to him?" Roseshine demanded. Hazel bowed her head and looked at Roseshine sheepishly.

"I understand that you wouldn't trust me," she replied. "But I'm willing to prove myself... I want to be part of a Clan, but the other Clans turned us away when Stick asked to join. I feel like this would be a good opportunity to see what living in a group is like."

She started to turn and leave in the direction Stick had gone. But then an idea suddenly washed over Roseshine. She glanced once more at her apprentices, realizing they would need help in supervising and moving forward in life.

"Wait," Roseshine called. Hazel turned around immediately, eyes gleaming with hope. "Perhaps I'll reconsider my offer..."

...

Anxiety coursed through Brightstar as she padded along the path. She walked alone, and she was certain this was a trap. Jaystar wanted more territory, and she was determined to protect her Clan no matter what. Brightstar would do the same for hers. Quailnose had warned her that this would only end in tragedy. That there had to be another way to end the bloodshed that would likely follow. But Brightstar had simply turned her down and went anyways, despite the thrills of worry coursing through her.

At last she had reached the clearing where Jaystar had promised to meet her. This was the first time she had ever met the LeafClan leader. A shiver ran through her as she wondered what Jaystar was like. From the way that ginger she-cat she had met acted, she couldn't imagine Jaystar would be any friendlier.

"I am not surprised that you showed up." Brightstar stiffened when she heard an unfamiliar voice. Her fur bristled as she spun around to see an older dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes was staring back at her. "After all, you are a leader by your word." Brightstar only glared back at her. "Now than, shall we begin with negotiations before things go from bad to worse for you?"

"You will leave my Clan out of this, if you have any heart at all," Brightstar spat. She knew that they were not alone. The stench of LeafClan filled the air, sending chills through her. Of course Jaystar wouldn't come here alone. "What do you want?"

"More territory, of course," Jaystar replied almost at once. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems that your Clan leaves me with no choice. Our Clan is growing stronger and bigger with each passing day. We need to expand, and your territory seems to be the perfect fit." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Brightstar coldly.

"What makes you think I will give it away so easily?" Brightstar demanded.

She wasn't given a chance to find out the answer to that. Jaystar gave one flick of her tail, signaling to her Clanmates. In one swift movement they had erupted from the undergrowth. Brightstar struggled to fight them off, but she barely stood a chance alone.

"We are going to gain more territory, one way or another, even if it means killing what your Clan cares about the most," Jaystar sneered.

Rage boiled within Brightstar. She was desperate to pry off her attackers as they managed to inflict serious wounds. Black spots began to appear along the edge of her vision. She couldn't see anything else as the world around her suddenly went dark.

* * *

 **AN: So there's the next chapter... Again, I apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy. I'll try to update faster next time, but I'm not making any promises...**

 **Silverheart - Nope, there won't be a sequel to this, but I already have another story in the planning stage...**

 **LunaNight9 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy both stories so far! I will be continuing the next chapter for Rising Storm, but updates have been slow...**

 **Raven that flies at night - I'd say about five or six more chapters, depending on how things go. Maybe seven.**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **badguthrie - Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing how she handles her new role.**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Sadly, the ending must come :(**

 **Berrysplash - Hehe, you're probably right. I have a tendency to look past those kind of details ^^ But the whole thing about Echopaw learning which herbs are which and Roseshine knowing about them stems from when Roseshine spent so much time with the medicine cats. So she kind of knows her herbs. Thanks for letting me know though, I'm glad to get some criticism every now and than :)**

 **Silverheart the cat - That's good to know! And yep, Roseshine is one step closer to becoming a leader and creating the Clan, as for the meeting, I think this pretty much explains what has happened...**

 **Cardinal Directions - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! :D**


	30. Twenty Nine: New Age

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Hazelpelt purred in amusement as she watched the two kits tussle with one another. Featherkit and Thistlekit were getting stronger and bigger every day. Roseshine knew it wouldn't be long before they became apprentices. Having Hazelpelt with her only proved that another paw was more than good. Hazelpelt had experience working with younger cats, and even proved a useful mentor from time to time. Echopaw had improved in finding which herbs was which thanks to Roseshine's help. But she still had trouble finding certain ones, and Roseshine had often wondered if finding another medicine cat would help her out.

It was late when Roseshine had decided to go out into the forest on her own. Her kits were busy watching the territory while Hollypaw told one of her stories to everyone else. Roseshine wasn't sure what had led her into wandering again on her own. She enjoyed her alone time, especially with so many extra paws running around her nowadays.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone else to join you?" asked Hazelpelt as Roseshine headed for the thick undergrowth. Hazelpelt's question was just another reminder of how grateful Roseshine was for her help. "Anyone could ambush you."

"I'll be fine," she replied with a flick of her tail.

So now Roseshine found herself wandering through the forest. To her surprise she found herself headed towards DarkClan territory. She hadn't expected to find herself wandering so close to the edge, but something had drawn her here. Her ears pricked forward curiously as she picked up a familiar scent. Two scents were mixed with one, sending shivers of recognition through her.

Roseshine pressed forward until she reached an oddly familiar clearing. This was where she had first met Thorntail. Where she had watched him die at the claws of her own father. Where everything had spiraled out of control. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw Brightstar laying on a patch of grass, blood oozing out of her neck.

"Brightstar, what happened?" she gasped after bounding over to Brightstar's side. Memories of the past friendship they shared came rushing back. Roseshine didn't want to admit that she was afraid. She had tried pushing Brightstar away in the past and ended up leaving the Clans all together.

"J-Jaystar," Brightstar managed to choke out when she coughed up blood. Roseshine's ears flattened at the mention of the LeafClan leader. Her eyes narrowed and she looked up, only to find Jaystar, Poppyclaw and Firestorm glaring back at them. Only Jaystar looked surprised to see Roseshine.

"I'm surprised to find you're back here," Jaystar hissed, anger showing in her eyes. "I would have thought you would flee as far away as possible from the Clans, Rose _scar._ "

"It's Rose _shine_ now, thank you," Roseshine snapped, letting her hackles raise as she glared back. "What have you done to her? She was alone when you attacked her." Jaystar only smirked in amusement before flicking her tail at Firestorm, whose paws were stained red with blood.

"I only did what had to be done," Jaystar explained. "We need more territory. You of all cats should know that our Clan is bigger than DarkClan by many mouths. If leafbare comes and we do not have enough territory to support us, what will happen?"

Anger coursed through Roseshine. She remembered everyone in the Clan complaining about the lack of prey in their territory. Only a few had agreed with those complains, but others had argued there was plenty of territory to go around. Roseshine had a feeling that these cats were just itching for a fight, especially when she saw the gleam in Firestorm's eyes.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to meet with the leader and ambush her?" Roseshine hissed. "What sort of heartless fox does that sort of thing? And she's outnumbered three to one!" Again Jaystar just looked at her in amusement.

"I suspected you would say such a thing. After all, we see things very differently, don't we?" she sneered. "Take care of her, and take the rest of her lives." Jaystar pointed towards Brightstar, and all the respect Roseshine once had for the LeafClan leader was swept away in one movement.

Without warning she lunged at Jaystar, ignoring all warning signs telling her to get away. She wasn't going to let her friend die out here alone. Not with the threat of LeafClan looming over the forest. Jaystar was no better than Ashstar, if not worse.

Fury swept through Roseshine as she slashed her claws across Jaystar's muzzle. The LeafClan leader let out a defiant yowl before retaliating with as much rage. Both Firestorm and Poppyclaw held down Brightstar while Jaystar managed to pin Roseshine down. Roseshine kicked back her legs and threw herself away from Jaystar before lunging forward and grabbing Jaystar by her scruff. It felt like time slowed down when Jaystar held her down once again. All of the pain and anger from earlier came rushing back when she realized what Jaystar was about to do.

"Jaystar, don't!" Poppyclaw hissed. Jaystar refused to listen. She was ready to bare her teeth around Roseshine's throat when something stopped them all.

...

Yowls echoed through the forest as something barreled into Jaystar, shoving her off of Roseshine. Firestorm was taken off of Brightstar while Poppyclaw helped someone else fight off Jaystar. The chaos that followed only left Brightstar's ears ringing. Her first life was lost because of a selfish leader. Slowly she struggled to her paws, the blood along her neck drying already.

"Jaystar, that is enough!" Brightstar blinked as a golden-brown tabby tom glared at his leader, anger evident in his voice. "This fighting is pointless; you will only hurt yourself if you kill someone in cold blood."

Shame crawled through Brightstar as she watched them argue. She had often felt the weight of guilt crush her shoulders and heart. Because of her, Mudwhisker was dead, and so was Raintail. Though truthfully Raintail had deserved to die. Her father, on the other paw, didn't.

"We need more territory," Jaystar snapped. But even she had doubt clouding her voice. A sense of anguish washed over Brightstar when she caught sight of Roseshine. Fresh wounds now marked her coat, blood seeping through them.

"No, we don't. You just want to keep fighting until there's no other Clan left," the golden brown tabby retorted. "You're nothing but a coward for doing this."

That seemed to catch Jaystar by surprise. Her eyes narrowed into slits before she looked away, almost appearing defeated. Poppyclaw looked a bit more relaxed now that she stood beside her Clanmate, while Firestorm's muscles were still tense from the fight.

"All this fighting has done has proven my point about both Clans," Roseshine spat as the golden brown tabby rushed over to help her up. "You are all full of nothing but cowards."

Silence followed. Brightstar felt her shoulders heaving with effort as she recalled what had happened while she lost her first life. She pictured herself sitting in that patch of forest by the marsh, beside Roseshine when they were kits. They made a promise that day many seasons ago. An idea suddenly came to mind, and her ears pricked forward as she looked up.

"You're right," she rasped, ignoring the pain in her throat as she spoke. "Roseshine is right," she added when everyone threw her looks of surprise and annoyance. "Jaystar, this fighting has only proved that the Clans need to see one another more often. Hiding in the shadows of the forest only builds tension if something goes wrong. It is better if we work together during leafbare, instead of fighting with one another."

"I can't see us getting along even once," Jaystar snapped, her lips curling in disgust at the thought. Brightstar only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Then one night," she retorted. "Give us one night of peace, so that we can understand one another and make sure that no one is suffering."

Jaystar seemed to think it over for a moment. She looked at her Clanmates thoughtfully before nodding in agreement, much to everyone's surprise.

"Very well," she growled. "I will give this one-night-meeting a try." Relief washed over Brightstar as she realized Jaystar would agree. "When should we meet?"

"I think at the full moon, when the forest is lit up," Brightstar suggested. "It would make things easier for everyone, especially the elders if they decide to go."

Once again Jaystar seemed lost in thought before nodding in agreement. She seemed reluctant to giving in to any request, but once her Clanmates agreed it was like she had no choice. Brightstar could only hope that she would stay true to her word.

For a while it was awkwardly quiet again. Then Jaystar flashed both Roseshine and Brightstar a glare before leaving them with her Clanmates. A sense of relief washed over Brightstar as they left, leaving the two of them alone for what felt like the first time in moons.

"I am forming my own Clan," Roseshine suddenly announced once they were gone. Brightstar wasn't surprised. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard yowls in the distance, sounding like DarkClan.

"Take care of yourself, and the Clan, Roseshine," Brightstar told her. "Will you meet here at the clearing with everyone else?"

Roseshine tilted her head to one side before nodding in agreement. A meeting with the other Clans meant a new age in the forest. Brightstar could only hope that new age would lead to seasons of peace between all the Clans.

* * *

 **AN: Well, not the chapter I was hoping for, but I wanted to get it posted. Plus I figured you guys were ready for a new one ;) So, tell me what you thought, and if you see Jaystar in a new light now :P Also, thanks everyone for your kind reviews, I'd message back but I just don't have the time D:**


	31. Thirty: ThornClan

**Chapter Thirty**

It had taken Roseshine all but a few heartbeats to decide that she would create her own Clan. Brightstar's reaction had surprised her the most. She was expecting some kind of protest against her idea. That she was mousebrained and selfish for thinking this plan would work. But Brightstar hadn't said anything. Instead, she simply nodded in understanding and left Roseshine to herself. With that thought in mind, Roseshine had returned to her Clanmates back in the barn.

In the end, Roseshine had run into two cats along her journey back to the barn. The first was a pure white tom with amber eyes, and the second was a spotted golden she-cat. The two had been protecting one another, but than they realized Roseshine wasn't there to hurt them. In fact, she had offered them a place in the Clan. The tom jumped at the opportunity to join, while the she-cat was a bit more reluctant. She didn't argue too much though. She had agreed to spend a few days with the newly formed Clan before making her decision clear.

"You'll be fine," the white tom purred as he bounded alongside his... whoever she was. Roseshine wasn't sure if this she-cat was his mate. Maybe they were siblings or something. "I'm sure that there will be plenty of hunting, and the best part is, we won't be alone again."

The golden she-cat seemed reluctant though, despite his reassuring. Roseshine had her doubts about this cat. Something was off about her, but maybe she would stay. Roseshine shook her head at the thoughts and made her way into the barn. It was still big enough to house a few cats, but Roseshine wondered how long the nesting situation would last.

"Mama!" Echopaw was the first out of the apprentices to greet them. "Who are they?" Her pelt bristled uneasily as she looked at the newcomers.

"They want to join our Clan," Roseshine explained as Hazelpelt and the others came out to greet them. Thistlekit and Featherkit stayed where they were, watching with wide eyes. "And as such, I will give you your warrior names. From this moment on, you will be known as Cloudstorm," she said to the white tom. "And you will be known as Leopardleap."

The golden she-cat raised her chin, a look of pride flashing in her eyes. Roseshine hoped that by getting a new name, Leopardleap would decide to stay. She was only just beginning to realize that the Clan was getting larger in numbers. That thought alone was enough to send thrills of excitement through her. Just a few moons ago she hadn't even thought of forming a Clan. Now, her life had taken a completely different turn, and for the better.

"Mama, are you going to be a Clan leader?" asked Hollypaw. Everyone else shot her curious looks, and Roseshine flattened her ears at the thought. She had often wondered if StarClan would even approve of her becoming Clan leader. They might still be resentful towards all the cats she had murdered.

"No, I don't believe in gaining nine lives," she replied with a shake of her head. "But I will take on a leader's name. This Clan will work together in building relationships, borders, and protecting one another. We won't be anything like the other Clans," she promised.

"So, we're calling you Rosestar from now on," Brackenpaw guessed. She nodded in agreement while another thought crossed his mind. "Wait, what is the Clan called?" he suddenly asked.

Roseshine winced at the question. She hadn't even thought of one until now. There really weren't any ideas for a Clan name.

 _Name it after Thorntail_ , a small voice told her. Her heart soared at the mention of Thorntail. She hoped that one day they would meet again. But the small sense that she would never go to StarClan kept nagging the back of her mind.

"ThornClan," she decided out loud. "We'll be called ThornClan."

Thornpaw's ears pricked forward at the name. He must have thought the Clan was named after him. But only Roseshine knew the real reason behind it's naming. She wanted to honor Thorntail in a way that he would never really be forgotten. And this was her way of assuring that.

...

Brightstar wasn't surprised by the Clan's reaction when she had told them what happened. Some of them wanted revenge on Jaystar for what she had done. Others wanted to ensure that the borders were still safe. Foxwhisker was among the few who declared their own personal war against Jaystar and the rest of LeafClan. They claimed that LeafClan was full of nothing but cowards and liars. That they were just like Roseshine, or in their eyes, Rosescar.

"That is enough!" she yowled over their bickering. "We have already decided to meet at the next full moon to discuss our next plans, in peace. I do not want any of you asking for a fight. The last thing we need right now, is war."

She kept her gaze fixed on Foxwhisker. His expression was difficult to read. But at least he didn't argue this time.

"Brightstar, how long do you think this peace is going to last?" Aspenfur asked once the meeting was over. He sat with her while Quailnose checked to make sure that her wounds were covered in whatever poultices were needed.

"I'm not sure," Brightstar murmured thoughtfully. "I don't expect it to. Jaystar is bent on getting more territory, one way or the other. But for now I managed to keep her calmed down. I wasn't alone though." Aspenfur looked at her in surprise. "It was Roseshine."

"I thought her name was Rosescar," he growled. Brightstar glanced at Quailnose cautiously when the medicine cat paused in her work. She had overheard.

"We met one day at the border," Brightstar explained, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I wanted to make amends with her. Ashstar had no right to treat her the way he did, and you know it."

Aspenfur narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking away. For a moment, Brightstar was afraid he would tell the Clan what she did than and there. But instead he kept his mouth shut and stood up before looking at her once again.

"Look, I trust in your skill as a leader," he meowed. "I can only hope that you know what you are doing, for the safety of our Clan."

Relief washed over Brightstar as she watched him leave. She finally met Quailnose's gaze and already guessed what the medicine cat was thinking.

"You did the right thing," she murmured. "She deserves a second chance."

"I know," Brightstar sighed. "I just wish the Clan would see that."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter D: Next one will definitely be longer... and probably the second last chapter before this is finished. I know, it doesn't seem like this story should be coming to a close, but I had to. I do have other stories in mind planned for the future, so hopefully you guys will be looking forward to that :)**

 **badguthrie - Thanks! And the tom is actually Reedtail... Brightstar just doesn't know who he is. And yep, it will be their first ever Gathering, exciting, isn't it?**

 **WildChild13 - Haha, you're not the only one who wanted to...**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Nope, her Clan isn't DarkClan. It's now ThornClan :)**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis - Me too!**

 **Whisperblaze - Nope, she chose not to get her nine lives...**

 **Berrysplash - Yep, she's definitely battle-hungry. And it is about time they have a Gathering, isn't it? :P**

 **Blue Jay of Night - Thanks for your understanding. Jaystar has to be my favorite character, believe it or not XD And I created her ;) But it's a choice between her and Thorntail that I love the most now...**

 **Cardinal Directions - XD Firestorm's a she-cat :P And thanks, Roseshine will not be getting her nine lives, but she is taking on a leader's name in the next chapter. And don't worry, there's still two chapters left before the epilogue :)**


	32. Thirty One: Bloody Gathering

**Chapter Thirty One**

Almost a moon had passed since ThornClan was formed. Since than things had been peaceful in the forest. Two more toms had joined the Clan, both lookalikes from their appearances. The smaller one was a black-pelted tom known as Lichenfur. And the bigger, more muscular one was known as Pantherstep. Echopaw, Thornpaw, Goldenpaw, Hollypaw and Brackenpaw had all earned their full names. Echopaw was now known as Echocloud, Thornpaw Thornheart, Goldenpaw Goldenbird, Hollypaw Hollysky, and Brackenpaw Brackentail. Thistlekit had become Thistlepaw, and Featherkit had become Featherpaw. Thanks to having so many new warriors, finding mentors for the new apprentices wasn't a problem.

In all, ThornClan was thriving. Rosestar couldn't ask for better Clanmates. All of them were loyal and proud, even Leopardleap. It turned out that she was Cloudstorm's mate. The two of them had been together for some time before deciding to find the Clans. She found herself pacing along the rafters of the barn while watching her Clanmates.

"Pantherstep can take Cloudstorm and Hollysky hunting," Hazelpelt meowed. Her voice was brimming with confidence as she stood apart from the others. Thistlepaw pounced on a nearby feather as it floated in the air, stirring the others. Rosestar had allowed her to take on the roll as deputy. Though Hazelpelt didn't know it yet, she had the skills of becoming a good deputy. And Rosestar didn't want that to end. "I'll take Thistlepaw out for training along with Thornheart and Featherpaw."

She was satisfied with the way things were turning out. With the Gathering fast approaching, the Clan needed to show it's true strength. Rosestar was more than eager to show the rest of the Clans what she had accomplished. She wanted to rub it in DarkClan's face, while proving to Jaystar that peace was the better option.

"Rosestar, can I have a word with you before we go hunting?" Cloudstorm stopped by the rafter, surprising Rosestar as he looked up at her. She only shrugged and jumped down to join him. "Leopardleap is expecting my kits," he explained. His eyes were brimming with excitement, and Rosestar could understand why. "I was hoping that we could build a nest for her, one that's a big more durable for a queen and her kits."

"Yes, of course," she replied. She wasn't surprised by his news. The barn was kept protected from the outside elements, but having a warm nest during the cold of leafbare would be a good idea. "Congratulations."

She forced back a purr as Cloudstorm dipped his head, struggling to hide his pride as he bounded after Pantherstep's patrol. The arrival of more kits meant the Clan would be stronger than ever. Rosestar had trusted her instincts, and they were right. It wasn't long before Rosestar found herself building a nest just for the nursery. Goldenbird had jumped in to help out, while Brackentail sat by himself and groomed. Life in the barn was bustling, and Rosestar was thankful for that.

They continued working until the den was complete. Rosestar stared at the straw and moss-coated den in amazement. This would make the perfect nest for any queen. Once the nest was completed, Rosestar turned to Leopardleap as the golden tabby sunned herself. She seemed so content with her life now, and Rosestar was thankful once again that she had decided to stay. Having more kits meant that the Clan would remain strong, and it proved that her theory was right.

 _We need more warriors to mentor the future apprentices_ , she reminded herself.

"Leopardleap, we've built a nest for you and your kits," she explained when the she-cat turned to look at her in surprise. "Would you like to see it?"

For a moment, Leopardleap paused before nodding and standing up. She brushed her way past Brackentail while acknowledging Goldenbird with a slight nod. Rosestar watched her in amusement. Leopardleap had really established her place in the Clan. Rosestar just hoped that it didn't get to her head. These new rogues had earned their places in the Clan, but that didn't mean they were still loyal to it. She had to be careful about the way they acted.

"It's perfect," Leopardleap purred when she inspected the nest. "Thank you."

"Thank Cloudstorm, he's the one who came up with the idea," Rosestar replied. "I assume you won't be attending the Gathering tonight?" Leopardleap only shook her head in response.

"Cloudstorm and I want to stay here," she explained. "I'm not a big fan of crowds, especially if it's a crowd full of strangers."

Rosestar couldn't help but agree with her. She remembered what life was like back in the Clans. Back than she had never liked being part of a large crowd. That was mostly due to how abusive everyone in the Clan was. Brightstar and Quailnose had been her only true friends at the time. Now she suddenly found herself leading a Clan of her own, and she realized just how much her life had changed in the last few moons.

"You'll be fine here," Rosestar promised. "I'm sure that we won't be too long, especially if Jaystar will be there."

Leopardleap's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jaystar. Apparently she and Cloudstorm had run across LeafClan cats one day. Rosestar hadn't realized that they were driven away by Jaystar herself. Clearly LeafClan wasn't the safe haven she once thought they were. She shook her head at the thought, remembering how kind and accepting they had been to her. Maybe that was only because she had Thorntail's kits.

With that thought in mind, she returned to making sure the barn was fit enough for the night. She hated not having anything to do. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that keeping herself busy was all she needed to move on in life. And this life was just plain boring.

"Well than, I suppose it's time to get ready for the Gathering," she murmured to herself. With the Clan busy and itching to get started, she wanted to make sure she looked her best. The Clans were in for quite the surprise.

...

The full moon hovered in the night sky. Crickets chirped as pawsteps pressed against the cool grass. It was strange, thinking about the Gathering that would happen in just a few moments. Brightstar had never considered how much she had changed the Clans until now. For seasons DarkClan and LeafClan barely made contact with one another. And now, they would be meeting every full moon to discuss whatever problems they might have.

 _I wonder if Roseshine will be there_? she suddenly thought. Worry pricked her like a thorn. She hadn't thought of what to tell everyone if Roseshine didn't show up. Aspenfur and Quailnose already knew. The deputy had been less than happy when he discovered they were still secretly meeting. She shook her head and tried to cast the anxiety away.

Behind her the four newly named apprentice scampered along happily, oblivious to whatever was about to take hold tonight. Mothpelt's kits had earned their apprentice names just a couple of days ago. Mudpaw was just like his father, she would say. Brightstar hoped that Mudpaw's loyalty would stay the same. She had not forgotten what her father did to that loner. Splashpaw, Olivepaw and Heatherpaw were very much like their mother in a way. For once, Brightstar was thankful they had shared Mothpelt's personality.

"I wonder what kind of cats we'll be meeting?" Mudpaw asked with an excited bounce.

"I hope we get to rip some of them apart," Splashpaw growled. Brightstar shot them a warning look. There would be no bloodshed today. That much she promised herself. She wanted to ensure that the peace between LeafClan and DarkClan would last for moons to come. But the only way to do that was to make sure that everyone else understood her intentions.

Hope flared within her when they reached the clearing where they had agreed to meet. Sure enough she could pick up the scent of LeafClan. She spotted Jaystar pacing among her warriors and apprentices. Her ears twitched every now and than with anxiety, but other than that she seemed eerily calm. A shiver ran through Brightstar as she remembered the way Jaystar had ambushed her not too long ago. That wouldn't happen this time, not when she had so many warriors and apprentices with her.

"Remember, this is a meeting of peace, not death," she reminded everyone after turning to look at them.

There was a reason she had not taken Foxwhisker with her. His anger would have blinded him had Rosestar showed up. Brightstar could only hope that her brother saw the fault in his ways. Otherwise she might have to deal with him herself eventually. He was itching for a fight, and it would eventually lead to his death.

"Brightstar, I was beginning to wonder if you would hold back on your promise," Jaystar meowed when Brightstar padded into the clearing. Brightstar narrowed her eyes when she saw Firestorm sitting in the crowd. The ginger she-cat's eyes were narrowed into slits as well, tail lashing from side to side in annoyance. "I trust you will hold on to our agreement," she added.

"Yes, we are not here to start a fight," Brightstar replied, looking back at her own Clanmates. They were watching the LeafClan cats warily, as if expecting them to attack right than and there.

"That's a shame, because I am."

Faster than Brightstar or anyone else could react, Jaystar flicked her tail and lunged forward. Brightstar swiped a claw across Jaystar's muzzle, drawling blood the moment they made contact. Jaystar bit back a yowl of remorse and suddenly bit down hard on Brightstar's neck. All at once an explosion of fury and claws swept across the clearing. It was hard to tell who was winning at this point. What was meant to be a night of peace ended in tragedy and bloodshed.

"You coward, this was not supposed to happen!" Brightstar spat. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw Heatherpaw laying on the ground motionless. A deep cut on her throat told Brightstar that the apprentice was dead. Horror surged through her when she realized Firestorm was the one responsible for her death.

"And you are a fool to think I would have met here in peace," Jaystar snarled. "Our Clan needs more territory, and if you cannot see past that need, than I will wipe you all out, one by one."

Brightstar squeezed her eyes shut against the sounds of cats dying around her. She couldn't believe that StarClan would let this happen. That they would let Jaystar get away with this. Her mind was whirling as she tried to think of a way out of this. But Jaystar was ruthless, and tackled her to the ground once again as she delivered another fatal blow. Brightstar braced herself for the pain that would follow, when suddenly Jaystar's weight was pried off of her.

"I always knew that something was wrong with this Clan." Roseshine. Brightstar's eyes widened in amazement when she saw more cats jumping into the battle, fighting off anyone from LeafClan. "You're nothing but a foxheart."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Jaystar murmured, her voice honey-sweet. Brightstar's stomach twisted with outrage as she watched the LeafClan leader. She turned in time to see that another cat was dead as well. Her heart felt heavier than before when she realized that it was Quailnose. "You could still come back to me, and we could rule the forest together."

"I have no sympathy for anyone who is willing to kill an apprentice, or a medicine cat," Roseshine spat. "And I will not show you any mercy."

Before Jaystar could protest, Roseshine suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her by the scruff. Jaystar barely had time to struggle as Roseshine bit down on her neck, painfully hard. A screech of pain followed, than eerie silence. Everyone stood stiff in shock, still processing what just happened.

* * *

 **AN: So... that all just happened :P Yeah, I bet no one saw that coming! And the next chapter will be the last before the epilogue, just a forewarning. And there won't be a sequel, sadly... but I do have plans for a new story, so there is no need to worry.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat - Yeah, I like his name too. Cloudstorm is kind of like Whitestorm in a way... I only just noticed XD And thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much!**

 **Thunderandshadowcats - Yeah, nine lives is a bit overrated to her. And no, there won't be a sequel :(**

 **Silverheart the Cat - Her name is Rosestar now, but Brightstar and the rest of the Clans don't know that yet. And yes, if you want to be technical about it, it was named after Thornpaw... but really it was named after Thorntail.**

 **Whisperblaze - Thanks! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end...**

 **badguthrie - Awe, thanks! Yeah, I'm to see it ending too, especially on such a dramatic note...**

 **Raven that flies at night - Thanks!**

 **Wolf of the Indians - Thanks!**

 **Blue Jay of Night - Glad I'm not the only one who makes them, though I really try to keep my chapter lengths consistent... and yeah, you're not the only one who likes them :)**

 **WildChild13 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Last chapter didn't have as much action, but hopefully this chapter made up for it...**

 **Berrysplash - Me too, they seem like good cats, than again I did just create them in a spur-of-the-moment thing XD And thanks, hopefully the next story I post will be just as good as this one... I'm still amazed at how many reviews I've gotten from it!**


	33. Thirty Two: Finale

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they realized what had happened. A deathly silence filled the clearing, sending shivers through Brightstar. Then, in a split second, the world seemed to crash down around them.

"You killed her!" Firestorm screeched as she launched herself at Roseshine. Roseshine was faster though. Brightstar watched in amazement as Roseshine grabbed Firestorm by her shoulders and threw her off with ease. The ginger she-cat went flying across the clearing, landing in a sickening thud. No one made a move to help her. All eyes were on Roseshine.

"What Jaystar has done tonight is wrong," a new voice suddenly spoke up. Brightstar's ears pricked forward in surprise when she saw a mottled dark brown tom step forward. She had already guessed that he was Jaystar's deputy. Everyone from LeafClan backed away in respect. "Killing an apprentice, and a medicine cat, should be frowned upon and seen as a crime against the warrior code." The tom glared at Firestorm as she struggled back to her paws, ready to argue with him. "This was meant to be a night of peace, and it ended in bloodshed."

"Kestreltalon is right," another cat murmured. "We have more than enough territory to support our Clan. Jaystar was only seeking blood and vengeance."

Relief washed over Brightstar when she realized that it was all over. The tension had died down when Firestorm bowed her head, though her eyes gleamed with hate when she glared at Brightstar. She knew that Firestorm would never forgive DarkClan for what had happened to Thorntail. He was her brother, after all.

"Forgive us for what has been done," Kestreltalon meowed. His voice seemed to crack with grief as he looked at Brightstar hopefully.

"Why should we?" Brightstar heard Cedarpool growl. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before dipping her head respectfully.

"You are forgiven," she replied. "I don't want to risk losing anyone else. This Gathering is meant to bring a time of peace to the forest. Let it end in peace, rather than bloodshed."

For once, no one argued this time. Brightstar held back a sigh of relief. She didn't want anyone else hurt or killed because of her reckless behavior. While she would never make the good leader Ashstar had always expected, she knew that she would never be anything like him.

 _I won't let myself be blinded by some prophecy_ , she vowed.

"Kestreltalon, you should travel to the Moontree." Brightstar blinked in surprise when a small gray she-cat stepped forward. Her whiskers were twitching with anxiety as she looked at the mottled dark brown tom. "StarClan is waiting."

"I know," he replied, his voice full of grief as he gazed at his battered Clanmates.

Everyone had suffered tonight. Brightstar bowed her head in shame as she realized the cost of this Gathering. She should have known that Jaystar wouldn't willingly come without a fight. Yet that small spark of hope had filled her enough to blind her to the dangers that followed. And everyone had paid the price.

"Rosestar, are you going as well?" Brightstar glanced at the golden tabby she-cat who had asked that. She looked oddly familiar, and for a moment Brightstar tried to figure out why. But she pushed the questions out of her head, knowing that asking wouldn't end well.

"A Clan leader must have nine lives in order to properly lead," the small gray she-cat explained. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Rosestar. "However, I am not sure if StarClan will accept you as Clan leader."

Rosestar flinched under her piercing gaze, than rose her chin. Brightstar was amazed at how much her old friend had changed. The once timid she-cat was standing up to someone now. She was no longer afraid, and Brightstar was thankful for that.

 _I don't want her to live in fear_ , she thought. _She deserves a better life_.

"I don't care whether or not StarClan accepts me," she snapped.

The she-cat seemed to flinch under Rosestar's hard stare. Fortunately she didn't bother arguing. Instead the Clans gathered in silence as the moon started to sink. It was getting late, and cold. Leaffall would soon be upon them. Brightstar could only hope that Kestreltalon was nothing like his leader, and would leave the Clans in peace for now.

...

"Well that could have gone better," Goldenbird mused when the Gathering came to a sudden end.

Rosestar watched everyone leave, everyone except for Brightstar and her Clanmates. She noticed the dead apprentice laying beside Quailnose. The apprentice's eyes were stretched wide in terror before her final moments. Rosestar shuddered as she imagined what that must have felt like. Kestreltalon and Reedtail had dragged Jaystar's body away, but no one else from LeafClan seemed hurt.

"Thank you, for being there when I needed someone," Rosestar whispered as she padded forward and touched her nose against Quailnose's stiff body.

She remembered how Quailnose had tried pushing her away when she was just a kit. But that all changed in a matter of moons. They eventually became good friends. Rosestar had never forgotten what Quailnose did for her.

"Mother, are we going to leave now?" Echocloud asked as she looked at Rosestar anxiously. Rosestar didn't miss Brightstar's eyes boring into her. Every cat from DarkClan seemed to stare at her. Some were shocked, while others looked more than furious.

"What is that traitor doing here?" Alderfern demanded.

"Who are _you_ calling a traitor?" Thornheart snapped.

The two sized each other up. For a moment Rosestar was afraid that Alderfern would attack her son. She would readily fight back if the light brown she-cat tried something. Fortunately Alderfern remained where she was, glaring at Thornheart the whole time.

"Rosestar is leading her own Clan now," Brightstar explained, jumping onto a fallen log while keeping an eye on her Clan. Rosestar narrowed her eyes, wondering if she should speak for herself. She was perfectly capable of standing up for herself. "What Ashstar told you about the prophecy is wrong. Rosestar is not a traitor, or a heartless murderer, as some of you believe."

Silence followed Brightstar's explanation. Rosestar flattened her ears when she realized that she would have to tell them everything. Everything that had happened over the last few seasons. She recalled the short time spent in LeafClan. Then her time spent alone with her kits, who eventually became warriors.

"He said that the brightest fire will be quenched by thorns," Rabbitfur growled. "What did he really mean by that?"

"He was wrong," Brightstar snapped. "All this prophecy did was inflict fear upon the Clan. It hurt someone, and that cannot be forgiven. I don't care what you do or say now, but Rosestar was right to leave the way she did, in order to find a better life."

Relief washed over Rosestar when she realized that they weren't going to argue. She could only imagine what was running through their minds. They probably thought that Brightstar was lying. Rosestar often thought there was a reason why Ashstar had chosen her as Clan leader.

"We should go, now," Rosestar murmured.

She knew what staying would cause. She could already sense a fight threatening to break loose if she didn't get away. Brightstar threw her a look that told her this was far from over. Rosestar finally tore her gaze away from her old friend before flicking her tail.

"Goodbye," she heard Brightstar whisper. "Old friend."

* * *

 **AN: I so wanted this chapter to be longer. But there wasn't much more to add... so this is the last chapter. I'm not sure if there will be an epilogue, but we'll see. If not, I will mark this story as complete. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, 329 is a huge amount! I never expected this story to be this popular. Thank you again for everything :)**


End file.
